Accidentally In Love
by sugarart
Summary: This is all about how Jack and Bunny fell for each other. Inspired by 'Living Again' it is a Jackrabbit fic so if your not into that kind of thing don't read. Rating has gone up for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since the fight with Pitch that lead to Jack becoming a Guardian. In that time he had grown close the other all except for Bunny. For some reason Bunny had chosen to keep his distance from the winter spirit. At first Jack didn't think much of it hoping that in time he would open up. Now as more time passed and Bunny still kept his distance Jack began to wonder if things would ever change.

North seemed to some how pick up on Jack's feelings about his relationship with Bunny. Although he never spoke about them North could tell that the distance Bunny was putting between himself and Jack was starting to bother the boy. At first North choose to do nothing hoping for things to work themselves out on their own instead. That had been a in August it was now the end of Febuary and still the problem with Bunny distancing himself from Jack had not resolved itself. North came to the conclusion that if things were to get better then he would have to step in.

He waited until the next guardian meeting when. He wasn't sure how he would address the situation, but with any luck an opportunity would present itself.

The day of the meeting arrived. Like every other meeting it was the first Saturday of the month. Everyone started to arrive around noon with Jack being the last to arrive. This meeting would mainly be focused on Easter seeing as it was in a few weeks just as the December meeting focused mainly on Christmas. Bunny gave his report on his progress in his preperations. Jack had informed everyone that it was to be an early spring that year which had pleased Bunny a great deal. Usually early springs meant that he would not have to worry about snow come Easter.

"So Bunny how are eggs coming along," North asked trying to hurry the meeting along. He wanted to speak with the pooka privately before he locked himself in his Warren to finish with his Easter preperstions.

"Well ta be honest not as well as I would like," Bunny replied running a hand over his ears.

"How so," Tooth asked curiously. It was not like Bunny to be behind in production this close to Easter.

"One of the golomes fell into one of the dye rivers and I had to shut down production until I could get it out and fix the damage it cause," Bunny explained.

"I trust you were able to fix problem," North asked as an idea popped into his head.

"Yeah I was able ta handle it, but that day of non-production is really gonna make meeting the deadline tight," Bunny answered.

"Would thing not be as tight if you were to recieve help," North as know where he was going to take this line of questions.

"I suppose so," Bunny agreed wearily. He had a feeling that the older guardian was up to somthing "who exactly do ya 'ave in mind," Bunny asked.

North took a moment to before replying. He didn't want Bunny to get suspicous about his motives.

"Jack since winter is about to come to close would you help Bunny vith Easter preperations," North asked the winter spirit much to Bunny's complete and utter shock. Of all the spirit he could have asked it had to be him. Bunny wanted to protest but was cut off by said winter spirit.

"I'd love to but I have work to do," Jack said much to everyones surprise.

"But its spring what kind of work could you possibly have," Tooth asked. Jack just simply rolled his eyes though wasn't surprised by the question.

"Do you really think my job starts and ends when winter does," Jack asked. The others looked at one and other before turning back to him.

"Yes," they all stated simataniously. Jack faced palmed though he knew he should't have been too surprise about their answer.

"You guys really need to get out more," Jack mummbled to himself "well to be honest my work starts about mid fall and ends mid spring," Jack explained.

"And what exactly is that starting freak snowstorms," Bunny asked sarcasticly not really believeing him.

"No believe it or not, not all of what I do is snowballs and fun times," Jack answered rather calmly. Which was a surprise. Normally he would have answered with a smart ass comment that would spark an argument between the two.

"Meaning," Bunny asked urging Jack to continue. He was curious to know what responsibility he could possibly have outside the guradians. He had certainly never seen him take anything seriously that wasn't related to keeping the worlds childern safe.

"Bunny you of all people people should know how the seasons work," Jack stated as if he should already know the answer to his own question.

"Of course I do. Spring brings new life and growth to the world. Summer nurtures that growth and helps it grow to its full potiental. Fall is when that fruits of that growth that took place in the spring and summer are harvested. More growth often occures in fall. At least until winter comes along and kills everything," Bunny explained as if it was obvious to everyone. As he spoke how ever he missed the hurt look that flashed in Jack's eyes for a brief second.

When Bunny finished speaking the room fell silence as Jack carefully consider what Bunny had said. He need to find the best way to explain what winter was really for because he only wanting to do it once.

"It that what you think winter is death?" Jack asked letting a small amount of his hurt through without realizing it. It was enough though that Bunny was able to hear, and he couldn't help but feel bad for what he had said "well I guess you don't know your seasons as well as you thought," Jack contiue his tone of voice forced Bunny to keep his comments to himself "to start with your only half right about spring and fall, but there is more to them than what you think. I guess the best place to start explaining would be summer. That is perhaps the only part you were right about. It is the time of year where the earth is completely alive and active by growing and changing. Fall like spring is whats called a transitional season. But there is more to them than what to them than what meets the eye. Yes there is growth, but that is only part of it. What you don't see is what takes place in the earth. Fall is a time for when the earth prepares to rest. The heat of summer reseeds for another year allowing the earth to relax and become at peace. This is when I come in bringing the cold winter offeres to put to the earth to rest. You say winter is about ending the life that flourished in the summer. Well while that does happen it was not its original purpose. Winter is a time when the earth sleeps so that it can regain its energy for the next growing season. Spring is the time when the earth wakes from its slumber. It is when I start to with draw the cold of winter and allow the heat of summer to take its place. It this that allows new life to come and so continues the cycle of the seasons."

As Jack finished his explination Bunny still seemed lost. How could he have never notice any of that ever taking place.

"I still don't get it," Bunny admitted sheepishly.

"And I suppose you never will," Jack stated dryly "it is not something that is easily explained, but if you truely want to understand how the seasons work then I can show you," Jack offered much to everyone's surprise. Bunny considered Jack's offer wondering if it was some trick, but something in his voice told him otherwise.

"Alright, when do we get started," Bunny asked as he excepted Jack's offer. Jack smiled happy that Bunny had accepted his offer.

"Well its too late in the season to start now, so how about we start come fall," Jack asked.

Bunny nodded in agreement. He had eggs to deal with after all which brought him back to his original problem he still needed help. He groaned inwardly knowing that the others were far too busy to help. Oh well he would just have to make due.

The meeting didn't last much longer. Just long enough for Tooth and Sandy to report on there jobs before they adjured. North asked if they would stay for dinner which they all reluctantly excepted.

As they all wait for dinner they talked amougst themselves. Jack talked with Tooth and Sandy. While North pulled Bunny aside into another room far from out of Jack's hearing range.

"Is there somethin' ya wanna," Bunny asked when North closed the door.

"Da, I wanted to know vhy you put so much distance between yourself and Jack," North questioned. Bunny raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout," Bunny asked.

"You seem to be avoiding Jack as much as possible," North stated.

"No offence North but I general avoid most everyone just because I'm not the most social of the guardians," Bunny countered "Jack's no different. I have about as much contact with 'em as I do with the rest of ya."

North thought of what Bunny said considering the pooka's social habits. It was true Bunny generally did shut himself off from the rest of them "yes but still you have at least some sort of bond with the rest of us. A bond that is lacking between you and Jack," North said at last catching Bunny by surprise. He had not been expecting North to respond like that, but he hid behind his usual annoyed expression.

"North if I do recall the bonds that I have with you, Tooth, and Sandy took centuries to build," Bunny countered putting his guard up.

"Not entirely, those centuries only served to strengthen those bonds. Bonds that were formed from during the years we spent fight Pitch in the Dark Ages," North pointed out.

"Yes years of fighting, this last round with Pitch didn't take but a couple of days," Bunny said a little frustrated "what exactly are ya getting at mate," Bunny asked not wanting to continue this conversation much longer.

"I am simply suggesting that perhaps it vould be good idea to try and get to know Jack better. His years of solutitude still make doubt his place in de team," North stated pointly. At this Bunny ears flaten from remorse. He was starting to understand why North had wanted to speak with him "he is starting to finally grow comfortable with being about us, but as long as you continue to put a distance between yourself and him. He will never feel totally at ease with us."

Bunny consider North words for a moment before sighing in defeat "fine ya win, I'll try ta spend some more time with Frostbite," Bunny mummble though loud enough for him to be heard. He didn't want to go out of his way to spend time with the winter spirit, but North had a point. Jack need to feel part of the team so that he could trust them.

North smile happily "Good now let us rejoin the others da," North said as he let the pooka from the room.

**Author's note:**

**So when I started to think of this story my first thought was that at first Bunny and Jack really didn't get along. My biggest question was how they got together and somehow I could see North end up being the reason while trying to help Jack. This chapter was all about setting up the story for future chapters. If you remember from Winter Comes Again in Living Again Bunny falls for Jack during the fall Bunny tags along to watch Jack works. But I couldn't quite figure out how that happened until I started wirting. I hope I did it justice. Anyways please review. Let me know if I'm off to a good start or if I should change some things cause I'm not entirely sure if I like Bunny's conversation with North. That whole converstaion just seem to derail. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny stood watching over his eggs as they made their ways to the tunnels. Despite a the few mishaps he'd had the eggs were ready in time for Easter. Though his thoughts at the moment seemed to be anywhere but his work. For some reason Bunny couldn't get the conversation he'd had with North about spending time with Jack out of his mind. He hated the fact that North had been right, but why did he have to go out of his way to spend time with the winter spirit. Once Easter was over things would slow down a bit and he'd have more free time, but he had planned on using it to start preperations for next year. He didn't have the time North was asking for.

"Ahh why am I given this so much though," Bunny asked himself out of frustration. But knew why. He knew that he felt guilty for not finding the time to spend with Jack like the others had. Thats when it occurd to him. The others had spent time with him by having him help with their jobs. Jack would help Tooth with collecting teeth. Sandy and Jack what hang out with one and other while Sandy sent out his dream sand. North would create new toys that Jack would test or even have the boy lend a hand in making the toys.

As Bunny though about it more and more he couldn't help but feel a small ping of jealousy creep into his chest. The others had all formed so sort of relationship with Jack that was stable. While the one he had with the winter spirit was rocky at best. He was starting to see what North was talking about a little more clearer.

A small nudge at Bunny's foot broke him from his thoughts. He looked down and smiled.

"Guess its time I were off," Bunny told the little egg by his foot as he reached down and gently pick it up. He would think more on the matter of what to do about Jack later. Right now he had a job to do. With another look to his eggs he tapped hos foot to the grown and was off.

* * *

Bunny made his way to the pole. Easter had gone off without a hitch, and he was happy. The others would be pleased to hear the good news as well. Though as made his way to the pole he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. He had finally figured out how to hand his situation with Jack. Deciding that the best way to spend time with the him was to do what the others had done and invite him to help with work. With it being his off season even if Jack had managed to miss it up he would have time to correct it before next Easter.

Bunny popped out from his hole on to the frozen tundra outside of the Santoffen Clausen.

"Crikey thats cold," Bunny yelp as he speed off towards the entrence wishing for once his hole would bring him to the inside of the pole.

* * *

The meeting was conducted in it usual manner. Everyone giving updates on their work. Bunny told of his sucess on Easter which North confirmed with the Globe. They had finally grain the number of believer they had lost during the battle with Pitch. They all cheered which prompted North to invite them to stay and celeabrate afterwards. They all agreed knowing there was no way out of it. Both Bunny and Jack were offically in their off seasons. Tooth and Sandy had a few hours of free time before they had to return to work. And North well they were currantly at the North Pole so if he was needed for anything he would be there.

As always North lead the others out of the room to the dinning hall that always seemed to be ready to recieve guests.

As Jack to was about to leave the meeting room Bunny pulled him aside.

"Hey Frostbite could I talk ta ya for a sec," Bunny asked. Jack turned to look at him with a curious look.

"Sure thing Kangaroo," Jack said with his normal care free additude.

"I was wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind comin and given me a hand ta get things ready fer next year," Bunny asked confidently. He won't let Jack see that he was nevous about asking. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was neverous at all.

Jack raised and eyebrow at the question. He had certainly not been expecting that to come from the pooka.

"What brought this on," Jack asked before he could stop himself "you never seem to want might help before," Jack added. Bunny looked at him debating on what he should say.

"Well it occurd ta me that ya 'ave been with us fer eleven years now and we've never really taken the time ta properly get ta know each other," Bunny replied honestly enough.

"So your idea of getting to know each other is for me to come help you with your work," Jack stated pointly. Bunny shrugged Jack had a point.

"Got any better ideas," Bunny asked some what fearing Jack would say no.

Jack looked at Bunny as he thought about it. He seemed to be making a show of things as he though about how to answer him. He wondered if Bunny was up to something. It wasn't like him to ask for help at least not from him. The sincerity in the pooka's voice made him believe otherwise. The more he thought it over the more it was clear that for once Bunny wanted to spend time with him. Though Jack couldn't tell if the reason he gave was the truth or not he was at the very least sincere about wanting to spend time.

"Why not, not like I have anything better to do than till fall anyways," Jack answerd sarcasticly. Though on the inside he was jumping for joy. He was finally going to get to spend time with Bunny outside of these meeting.

"Good why don't ya come by the Warren next week and will get started," Bunny suggested to which Jack simply nodded.

As they left the room to rejoin the others both were excited that they would be spending time with the other although for the life of them couldn't figure out why. They saw each other every month so why were they so excited that they would be spending more time together.

**Author's Note: **

**And there is the spark. Both have feelings for the other that they are not entirely aware of yet. Wonder how long it will take for them to realize they got a thing for the other. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny waited by the main tunnel entrance to the Warren for Jack to arrive. It was a little after seven in the morning. Jack was due to arrive at around seven thirty if he wasn't held up by North for some reason or other. With it being his off season Jack normally stayed with North at the pole. He had heard from Tooth a couple of times that Jack had been late meeting her on account of North wanting to ask him something.

Bunny's ears perked up a bit as he heard the sound of light footsteps. He looked up to see Jack emerging from the tunnel.

"Yer early," Bunny stated hiding his surprise.

"Like I said don't have any better to do with my time at the moment. Beside if I stayed at the pole any longer North was bound to find a way to distract me," Jack said with a smirk. He had his usual carefree additude, but something told Bunny that he had other reasons for coming early.

"Whatever," Bunny said rolling his eyes "lets get ta work," Bunny suggested leading Jack further into the Warren.

"Fine by me, whats first Cottontail," Jack asked still smirking as he followed after Bunny.

"First we tend the fields," Bunny answered.

They reached the fields in a matter of minutes and quickly set to work. They worked in an easy pace. Bunny had been surprise by the level of skill Jack showed in planting. He had expected he would have had to spend some times in showing the winter spirit how to plant, but Jack had surprised him. The only instruction he had needed was for where to plant and how deep to plant the seeds. The rest Jack seem to know leaving Bunny to wonder where had he learned to garden from.

They work side by side for several hours. Joking and talking as they went about their work. They were both having more fun than they thought possible. It was about noon when Bunny looked up to look at their progress. He was pleasently surprise when he notice that what they had accomplished in a morning normally took him an entire day to accomplish on his own. Seeing this he though now was about as good time as any to break for lunch.

"Alright Forstbite thats enough for now. Why don't we take a break and grab some lunch," Bunny suggested.

"Sounds great," agreed Jack as he stood dusting himself off a bit.

He followed Bunny back to his burrow. As they entered Jack saw the the inside was a fairly decent size. From where he stood by the doorway he could see a living room and a kitchen. Where the two rooms meet on eitherside were openings. One leading to what looked to be a dinning room. The other a hallway.

"There's a bathroom that way if yeah wanna wash up a bit before we eat," Bunny said motioning to the hallway "first door on yer right," Bunny added before heading to the kitchen. Jack simply nodded as he turned to head down the hallway.

"Thanks," Jack said called over his shoulder.

When he was gone Bunny turned to quickly wash his paws before starting to prepare their lunch. He chopped a head of lettus along with some cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, and raddishes. He tossed them together and put a portion into two bowls. He set them on the kitchen table along with a couple glasses and a pitcher of ice water.

"Lookin' good," Bunny heard Jack say as he finished setting out the flatware. Bunny looked up with a smirk.

"Well I had ta do somethin' ta keep me busy while ya was washin' up," Bunny said noting that Jack was a shade light than he was when he came in. Jack shrugged the comment off.

"What can I say the soil just clings to me," Jack said as he took a seat opposite of Bunny. Bunny chuckled slightly.

"That it does," he agreed before taking his own seat. They ate in silence for a time each thinking of the morning's activity. Bunny couldn't help but think of how skilled Jack had been in planting. A level that he noted only came after years of practice which confussed the pooka greatly. Jack was a winter spirit so where did he learn to plant and hone his skills. When they were both nearly finished with their meal Bunny couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"So where did ya learn ta plant like that," Bunny asked breaking the easy silence that had formed while they had been eating. Jack shrugged as he swallowed his food.

"To be honest, for the longest time I didn't know. It was just something I did to keep me occupied during my offseason. That is until I got my memories from my time as a mortal back. My family earned their living by farming. I learned what I know from my dad. He would take me out in the field when I was young and show me thing like how to plant, or when was the right time to plant. I learned a lot from watching him, but he wouldn't let me help a whole lot until I was older though," Jack explained fondly as he thought of the memories "when harvest time came he let me help a little more in the fields. When we completed the harvest we would celebrate by inviting friends and family for a pot luck. Me and my cousins would alway get in to so much trouble because we would play pranks on our sisters."

Bunny sat and listened to Jack talk about his mortal family. He couldn't help but smile as he watch a fond smile grace the winter spirits face. He had never really taken the time to notice his smile but the sight of it seemed to make his heart beat a little bit faster.

"What about you," Jack asked breaking Bunny from his thoughts.

"What about me," Bunny asked only catching a bit of the question.

"I asked where did you learn to garden," Jack relpied asking his question again. Bunny froze upon hearing the question. He hadn't been expecting Jack to ask him the same thing, but from the eager expression he could tell Jack had no idea what he was asking. Part of him wanted to shrug the question off or avoid it all together, but another part told him it wouldn't be fair to do that to Jack. Jack had been honest an open about his life before becoming a spirit. Besides it wasn't like he was asking for his biography.

"Well like ya I learn from ma da," Bunny said finally deciding if they didn't talk more about their families than early memories and such Bunny could handle it "the village I lived in when I was a kit was a farming one. It was tradition ta pass the family trade ta ones kits," Bunny explain. He tried to hide the saddness the memories bought with a smile. However Jack seem to pick up on it because he didn't ask any further question about his family.

"Soo," Jack said after a moment of silence "how long do you think it will take to finish planting the field," Jack asked taking the conversation back to whole reason he was there in the first place. Bunny thought about it for a moment.

"Normally it take me about two and a half weeks to plant it by myself, but with ya 'elpin' I'd say a week and a half at most," Bunny said feeling some what did appointed by the estimate time. Jack thought over the new information for a moment.

"Well I guess its time we get back to work then," Jack said before drinking the rest of his water "thanks for lunch by the way it was really good," Jack said as he gathered his dishes to take to the sink. As he turned his back he failed to notice how Bunny perked up at the complement.

"Glad ya liked it," Bunny said proudly.

Before they returned to the field Jack gave Bunny a hand with the dishes. Afterwards they spent a few more hours planting before Bunny called it a day. He offer Jack an opportunity to stay for dinner but was politely declined. He had to get back to the pole saying North would be waiting for him. He had promised to look over a few of his designs before he sent them into production. Although Bunny was disappointed it was okay for the fact he knew Jack would be back in the morning ready for another day's work.

In the days that followed Bunny and Jack passed them in a similar way as they had the first. The only thing that was different were their conversations. Bunny was pleasently surprise to find that they had a lot more in common than he thought possible. He discovered that Jack normally spent his summers gardening. They would talk about their favorite things to grow, or what was the best way to cultivate some plants as oppose to others. During lunch they would talk a little about their pasts. It came to the point where they could tell when the other really didn't want to talk about a certain part of their life and let it drop. Afterwards they would either spend a few more hours planting and talking or work on a possible designs for next years eggs. When it came time for dinner Bunny would extend an offer for Jack to stay for dinner. The first few nights Jack would decline the offer, but after the fourth day he accepted the offer. During which what ever conversation they had been having would continue as Jack help prepare the evening meal and well until after the meal had ended as they clear the dishes.

For some reason completely unknown to him Jack would find ways to delay his departure. He always seemed sad when the day came to an end and he had run out of ways to delay leaving.

Bunny was the same way. He would find reasons to keep the winter spirit from leaving. He would find himself feeling disappointed when Jack finally said his good nights before leaving his Warren with the promise of being back in the morning.

It was because they didn't spend all their time planting that it had taken a full two weeks to finish planting the field. Though neither would admit it they were happy for the few extra days. They didn't know why but the two really liked spending time with the other.

It was noon on the final day of planting that Bunny and Jack found them standing at the top of the hill looking over the field. Every row planted perfectly, as if Bunny had done it all himself. The pooka couldn't even tell any more which ones he had planted and which ones had been planted by Jack.

"So when will they be ready," Jack asked as he admired their work.

"'Bout early to mid March," Bunny answered after he mentally counted the months in his head.

"To bad it will still be winter," Jack said after a moment.

"And whys that," Bunny asked hearing a slight bit of disappointment in Jack's voice.

"Because I'll still be working, and won't be able to see them bloom," Jack stated saddly.

"Can'tcha take a day off," Bunny asked understanding why he was dissapointed. His favorite part was to watch them bloom after doing so much work planting them.

"I don't know, it depeneds on how the seasons go," Jack replied thoughtfully.

"What does that mean," Bunny asked curiously.

"It means that if things go well then I'll have more free time," Jack said vagely. Bunny gave him a raised eye brow look that just made him laugh "sorry, I know its vage but Mother Nature doesn't like us discussing to much about the seasons with non-season bringing spirits, at least without her premission," Jack explained and watch as Bunny made an 'oh' face from the corner of his eye.

"And why is that," Bunny asked curious.

"Because she is affaid that if too much were know about them. Then the blance of the seasons would be but in danger. She perfers to miss inform other spirits about how the seasons really work if it will protect the balance in the earth. Thats why I wasn't too surprised by how you viewed winter. Misconceptions like that is what she prefers the majority to know," Jack explained ignoring the way Bunny's ears flaten when he had mentioned the March meeting.

"Hey if ya can't really talk about yer work then why are ya tellin' me all this," Bunny asked.

"Because I can, when I was made a Guardian Mother Nature knew that in order for me to do both job I would have to correct some of those missconceptions. So long as what I tell you doesn't adversly affect the other season bringers." Again as Jack explain Bunny made the same 'oh' face.

"So I take it that there are still gonna be things that ya won't ever be able ta tell us," Bunny asked refering to the other guardians as well.

"Yep, well it depends," Jack said as he seem to think over a feew things "there are things that I can never tell you guys or can only tell when there is no other choice," Jack worded carefully. Bunny nodded at the explination. Not really understanding why Jack had to keep things secret from hi-er-them Bunny corrected.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before they finally turned to head for Bunny's burrow for lunch.

**Author Note:**

**Well now we are starting to get to the good part. Jack and Bunny are starting to fall for eachother. Though they haven't fallen completely. Nor do they even realize that this is what they are starting to feel. Well that is what I was going for at least. Let me know if I achieved that goal. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

That night when Bunny said his good byes to Jack he couldn't help the sad feeling that came from the winter spirit's departure. He had made plans for Jack to visit frequently over the summer. He would still see him at guardian meetings of course but he would miss seeing him everyday like he had grown accustom to over the last two weeks. He couldn't wait for fall to come. Jack had promised to take him along with him while he started his fall rounds. Which also meant he would get to spend quit a bit of time with the winter spirit.

That was something else that was starting to bother the pooka. For so long he had tried to avoid the winter spirit. Something that he deeply regreted now. Now though he didn't want to be apart from him. He couldn't understand the feelings he had when Jack was around. They were foreign yet still so very familar to him, but for the life of he couldn't remember when he last felt this way or what it meant.

These thought ran constantly though his head as Bunny ready himself for bed. Tomorrow was sure to be dull after having someone to talk to constantly for the last two weeks. Bunny wasn't sure if he would welcome the silence that now filled his Warren in Jack's absence.

* * *

Jack laid lazily by the window of North's personal workshop as he waited for him to return. It had been two days since he had finished helping Bunny in his Warren. He'd had a great time helping with planting the field, but what he had enjoyed more was Bunny's company. It was easy to be around him in ways that had never been able to feel around anyone else. Jack wanted to go back but what reason would he have to go.

Jack let out a heavy sigh as he resisted the urge to return to the spring paridise of the Warren. He would see Bunny again in a couple of weeks, and by then he was sure Bunny would have forgotten all about the time they had spent together.

* * *

It didn't take North long to notice the change in Jack's behavior. During the two weeks he had spent helping Bunny he had been so happy it seemed hard for him to contain his excitement. He had talked endlessly about what he and Bunny had done that day, and North couldn't help but feel happy for his son. The time he had asked Bunny to spend with Jack had gone better than he had hoped. The bond Jack had been wanting from the pooka had finally started to form, and from what he saw it was the start of a very stong friendship. Now as he watched his son work on the toys with him he could see none of that passion he had seen over the passed two weeks. He had wondered if something had happened between the two the last time Jack had been in the Warren.

"Jack es everything all right," North asked one afternoon as they worked on making a few new models for the yeties to work from.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be," Jack replied half heartedly. He wasn't really paying much attention to his work. He would much rather have been planting or helping Bunny with his own garden.

"You just seem a down since you returned from helping Bunny," North point out.

"Oh, that," Jack said sighing "its just that helping Bunny with planting made me realize how much I missed gardening," Jack telling North only part of the truth. He really didn't want to admit that he missed spending time with Bunny.

"Ha is dat all," North asked relieve that it wasn't something more serious "vhy didn't you say so," North bellowed loudly setting his tools down and gestured for Jack to follow "come I vill show you de Pole's greehouse," North said as he guided Jack out the door.

"The Pole has a green house," Jack asked amazed by the thought "How come I never knew about it," Jack asked wonder where it could possibly be. He could have swarn he had explore every room the pole had to offer. North simply laughed as he lead Jack through the halls.

It took them several minutes to reach the door to the green house. When they reached it North wasted little time opening the door. The room that they enter was massive. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Immediately he saw several rows of vegetables on one side while on the other were furit trees and bushes. Upon seeing the wonderous look filling Jack's eyes North began to tour him around the rest of room. As it turned out the green house was made up of several different rooms. Each having their own thermal controls that could immitate any climate on the plant. There were several rooms that were set to grow plants that could only tolorate mild climates while a few were set to either more colder or hotter climates. One room which Jack found to be very impressive was the tropical room that immitated rainforest perfectly. He always found the plants that grew in that region to be fastinating, but never had many chances to see them. The reason being was because he really couldn't handle that kind of heat more than a few hours before his powers started to become effective.

"North this place is amazing," Jack exclaimed as he continued to look at all of the different rooms.

"You like," North asked though he already knew the answer. Jack nodded his head furiously "then you vill like this room," North said as point to the only door that they had not yet come to. Like all the other rooms you could see into them through glass paneling. But unlike the other rooms this was the only one that was empty. Jack gave North a curious look as he aprproached it. He passed through the door and could see that it was at least three times the size of the others. The cealing and far wall were completely made of thick heavy glass that insulated it from the bitter cold of the frozen tundra outside. What also made this room different was the fact it had two levels.

"It wonderful," Jack said after several long moments of looking the room over "but what is so special about this room compared to the others," Jack asked wonder why North would think he would like this room more than any other he had seen.

"Ah what make this room special is that it is yours," North stated proudly watching Jack's face light up like a child's does on Christmas morning. North had fallen into the habit of spoil Jack every chance he got which was not as easy as he would have like. Jack was very modest when it came to asking for things, so when North saw a need to give him something he would go all out before Jack could ask. Otherwise he would want something simple, and North always wanting to respect Jack's wishes never went against them. He loved Jack like a son, and was therefore treated as such.

"Are you sure," Jack asked breaking out of his shock that such a gift had created.

"Yes Jack I am sure," North stated firmly "when I had this room created I had invisioned this room to be a pleasure garden, but never could I find a way to use such a space properly. Since you have shown such a passion for plants. Perhaps though you could be the one to discover its full potental," North suggested kindly. Jack didn't know what to say. Instead he allowed his emotions take control of his actions and threw him self at the older man and hugged him as best as he could.

"Thank you," Jack said when he at last found his voice. North smile brightly down at the boy.

"You are most velcome my boy," North said as he patted him gently on the back.

* * *

After that day North could see that Jack was happier, but he could still see that something was still missing. He thought it was odd the way Jack had behave as of late. He had manage to solve a large part of the problem, but could for the life of him figure out what else was weighing on Jack's mind. He would need to talk with Bunny to see if he could discover what had happened between the two to solve this problem. However as of now Jack seemed to be a little happier he would wait until the next meeting for that talk.

Jack spent most of his time after that turning the green house room North had given him in to the paradise it was intended to be. He had quickly learned that the stone paneling that covered the floor could be remove to be exposed to the bear earth beneth. He add raised beds of various sizes throughout the differnt levels some boarder by floor level ones. In the center of the bottom level he placed a stone fountain. There were four levels to the fountain. On the inside each of the basin were mosaics to repersent the four seasons that could be seen from the top level.

Jack had become so dedicated to the work he had been doing he had lost track of the days. That is until one morning at breakfast North remined him of the guardian meeting later that afternoon. The reaction Jack gave at that news took North for a loop. Jack had become just as excited over it as he had been the green house. However before he could asked Jack why he was so excited. Jack flew out of the room saying he had a few things to take care of before the meeting. North stared after him for several minutes wondering if he should be happy or worried by his son's behavior.

Jack hurried to his garden. There were several things he had wanted to accomplish before the others arrived, but more importantly before Bunny arrived. He was eager to show the pooka what he had been up to in the time since he had last seen him. He wondered what thoughts he would have on the plans he had for the garden. Though despite his extiment Jack managed to calm himself enough to allow himself to tend to the seedlings he had cultivated. They were clippings he had taken from a blue rose bush. He planned to plant the around the fountain once they were mature enough. As he tended to them he couldn't help but imagine how beautiful they would be. They were after all one of his favorite flowers. As he though of the different flowers he intended to plant he wonder what Bunny's favorite flower was.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that took an intresting turn. Who knew the North Pole had a green house. Bunny and Jack are miserable without each. North knows something is up but doesn't know what it is just yet. He does however find a way to distract him from missing Bunny without realizing. But now that he is about to see Bunny again for the first time in two weeks I wonder what will happen. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny bounded through his tunnels as fast as he could. I was finally the day of the Guardian meeting, and Bunny couldn't wait to get there excited to see Jack for the first time in two weeks. He didn't want to admit it but he really missed the winter spirit more than he thought he would. The fact that he arrived at the pole an hour early completely escaped him mind until he walk into the globe room to see only North was there.

North looked up from his paper a little surprise to see Bunny so early.

"Ah Bunny what brings you here," North asked.

"Well the fact that we 'ave a meetin' taday," Bunny replied honestly.

"Yes but it isn't for another hour," North pointed out wanting to know why Bunny of all people came a full hour earlier.

"Well I finished my mornin' chores a bit early so though I might as well come a bit early," Bunny answered only giving him part of the truth. The answer seemed to please the older guardian because he let the matter drop.

"It es just as good you did come early," North said remembering that he had wanted to talk with the other.

"Oh and whys that," Bunny asked.

"I vas vanting to ask how things vent with Jack," North asked.

"Ya mean he hasn't told ya 'bout it," Bunny questioned feeling a little disappointed at the thought Jack hadn't said anything about their time together. North didn't fail to notice the disappointed look that briefly flashed across the pooka's face.

"On contray it vas the only thing he talked about for days. I vas just vanting to hear your side of events," North replied as he noticed how Bunny seemed to perk up a little.

"Oh well it was fun, we learned a lot about each other. Like the fact he likes to garden. He's actually is pretty good at it," Bunny said with a fond smile. As Bunny spoke North heard a certain fondness that he had never seen in the pooka before. Maybe it was due to the fact that he shared intreset with Jack that none of the other guardian's did.

"Well I am glad you two vere able to find some common ground da," North said with a smile.

"Yeah we were," Bunny said happily.

"Do you two have further plans to spend anymore time together," North asked.

"Aside from the monthly meetings. We've arranged a few times, but for the most part there isn't anything major planned until fall," Bunny said casually. North knew what he was talking about. Jack had told him about his plans to bring Bunny along with him while he worked.

"I see," North replied thoughtfully. Though he couldn't quite place it something about Bunny's behavior seemed to be off. Not in a bad way but in more of a way that told North he had finally found something he had been missing for a long time. North however just shrugged it off with the thought that if he was happy then he wouldn't say anything.

They continued to talk until the others started to arrive. Sandy was first followed soon after by tooth. It was noon on the dot that Jack came flying in.

"Ah there you are my boy I was starting to vonder if you had lost track of time again," North bellowed in his usual jolly voice.

"Well I did lose a little track of time," Jack admitted shyly "I barely had time to shower." It was only then that everyone notice that his hair was still a little damp.

"Do I vamt to know why you needed one," North asked a little bemused.

"One of the elves managed to dump a bag of soil on my," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck slightly. Earning a laugh from the others.

"How did they manage to do dat," North asked curiously.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Jack replied with a smile.

"Not that it not funny to have had a bag of soil dump on you where did the elves get it to start with," Tooth asked.

"I was working in one of the gardens in the green house," Jack explained.

"Oh," Tooth answer "why," the fairy asked after a minute.

"Because its fun," Jack said rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"But your a winter spirit," Tooth countered.

"It was something to keep me busy during my off season. Three hundred year is a long time not to pick up some hobbies," Jack said casually. Ignoring the way the others flenched at the mention of the years they had left him alone. Any uneasy silence seemed to fall over the group.

"Vell ve have meeting to start no," North asked wanting to break the silence.

"Yep that is what we are here for is it not," Jack answered before flying towards the meeting room.

"Anyways, Tooth your welcome to come see once its complete," Jack said extending the invitation to her as they all entered the meeting room.

"That sounds lovely," Tooth said accepting Jack's invitation. Bunny couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that spranged in his chest from the invitation that was extended to the fairy.

The not much more was said as the meeting was commenced. Although North, Tooth, and Sandy seemed to immediately pick up on both Jack and Bunny's behavior. They bantered back and forth as usual, but the nature of it seemed to be different. It was more playful on not just Jack's side but Bunny's as well. Bunny was taking Jack's jabs in stride often turning them back on him.

Although they were pleased to see the two were getting along well with one another. They couldn't help but wonder what had happened to draw them so close to one another.

Despite the two's odd behavoir the meeting went on as usual. Everyone reported on their jobs. Tooth reported that there was a spike in tooth collection that was normal for the summer months. Sandy was reporting that everything was normal on his end of things. He even mentioned that there had been a drop in nightmares among the childern. Tooth asked if there was any reason to be concerned, but Sandy assurd her there was none. With so many children on summer break there were fewer reasons for them to have nightmares. North report as being on schedule for Chirstmas. Bunny like Jack didn't have much to comment on. Only that the next years corp of eggs were off to a good start. Jack didn't say much on his work only that where there was still a need for winter weather was good. Those places that were in a permanate state of winter didn't require his presence to control them. The meeting adjured not long after that. They filed out of the room and to the dinning room were dinner was waiting for them.

"Hey Bunny," Jack called as he caught up to the pooka who was a the door to the dinning room.

"Yeah," Bunny anwsered pausing in the doorway.

"I was wondering if you would give me a hand with the garden I've been working on," Jack asked nervously. Bunny smile he was thrilled by the offer though he managed to hide it.

"Sure," Bunny answered happily.

"Great," Jack just as happy.

The two spent the rest of the time talking about what could be planted where, and other things that were garden related. The other seeing this didn't think much more on their odd behavior earlier. They asumed that it was all due to the fact that they had finally found some common ground that they could talk easily with the other about. They all had a friend like that were outside of the guardains for that. Bunny though he had made some friends with other spirits never seem to have much of a connection with them as he seemed to have with Jack. Jack on the other hand didn't have friends that weren't the guardians at least as far as they knew. The fact that their youngest member had finally found a friend in Bunny was a welcome relief.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I'm not sure how I like this chapter. I had an idea of what I wanted to accomplish in this chapter but not sure if I achieved it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny walked through the halls of Santoff Claussen with several clippings he had brought for Jack to use in his garden. It had been a little less than two months since he had started helping Jack create his garden. Making it the day of the summer solstice. He would come once or twice a week to help out. Though he wanted to come everyday he had other things to do that would need to be completed if he were to spend the fall season with Jack.

Bunny walk into the green house where he thought he was most likely to find Jack.

"Ay Frostbite ya in here," Bunny shouted when he didn't see the winter spirit right away. He recieved no answer. Setting down the box of clipping Bunny looked around a little more before he determined that he wasn't there. Bunny wanting to tell the winter spirit of what he had brought left in search of North. He of all people would know where to find the winter spirit.

Bunny found him in his personal workshop like always.

"Ah Bunny, come in, come in," North bellowed pleased to see the pooka "what brings you here," North asked turning his music down a little.

"Well I was here to see Jack, but he isn't in the green house. I was wonderring if you had seen him," Bunny asked.

"No I haven't. In fact I haven't seen him since dinner yesterday," North replied a little concern. Bunny to was concerned by that fact. If Jack had plans to go anywhere he normally informed North as to his whereabouts at least when it was during the summer.

"Could he have gone with Tooth or Sandy and forgotten to tell you," Bunny asked trying to find an answer to Jack apparent disappearence.

"I do not think so. If he had gone to see one or even both he would have been home in time for breakfast," North said rubbing his chin "I do not know but if he is not back by night fall I vill call others," North stated firmly. He did not like the idea about not knowing where Jack was during the summer months. With so much of the planet far too warm for Jack to be for too long he worried for the winter spirit's safety.

* * *

Night time came and still Jack was nowhere to be seen. Just as North said he would he called the other hoping that they had news of Jack's whereabouts. When they said that they hadn't seen him either. Both North's and Bunny's concern only increase as did Tooth's and Sandy's once North explained the situation.

"Where would he go, it is in the middle of summer," Tooth asked once they had exhuasted all other possibilites to Jack's whereabouts.

"I don't know Tooth," Bunny replied as he racked his brain for clues. Of all the other Guardains he had spent the most one on one time with him, but Jack hadn't mention anything that would give them a clue.

They stood in North's study trying to figure out what was the best way to go about to finding Jack. North was about to speak up when they all saw a blue blur fly by the window. It took them a moment to realize what it was before they were off heading to Jack's room.

Along the way North had been informed that Jack had indeed returned. When they all arrived at outside the door they paused as North knock.

"Jack can I come in," North called through the door. At first they recieved no answer.

"Give me a minute," came Jack's faint reply. A moment later he door opened and Jack stood their smiling at them innocently. When he saw the rest of the guardians his smile fell slightly "did I miss a memo about a meeting or something," Jack asked.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed as rushes to hug him. However the moment she hugged him.

"Ahhhhhh," Jack hissed squeezing his eye shut.

"Jack whats wrong," Tooth asked quickly releasing.

"Nothing just..." Jack started.

"Like hell its nothin'," Bunny said cutting off Jack's attempt to down play whatever injury he had revieved "what happened," Bunny asked sternly. Jack looked at them before letting out a sigh. It was clear he couldn't avoid the issue so he open the door more so that they could enter. Once all they were all in he shut the door before turning to met the concerned look of the others.

"Where do you want me to start," Jack asked knowing that was a reason for their visit.

"You can start by showing us where your hurt," Bunny answered firmly. Jack let out another sigh he couldn't say he hadn't been expecting that one after Tooth's hug. Slowly and carefully Jack started to remove his hoodie whincing as he did so. When it was off the others let out a gasp. His entire right upper arm and shoulder were badly burnt.

"Jack what happen," North asked moving to get a better look at the burn. Bunny to was doing the same.

"Jack who did that ta ya mate," Bunny demand angry that someone had hurt him.

"Jack are you alright," Tooth asked worriedly.

Sandy made images of sand the roughly asked if he was alright and what had happen.

This all of course came at once, so it took Jack a moment to decipher what had been said.

"I'm fine, I just got into a heated argument with at summer spirit," Jack tried to joke, but by the looks he was getting from the others they weren't finding it funny.

"Jack what were you doing arguing with a summer spirit," North asked as he examined his injured arm.

"Would you believe me if I said he really didn't like the name Smokey," Jack asked with a shy grin.

"Jack," Bunny said he could tell Jack was doing everything he could not to tell them the truth "what were you arguing 'bout," Bunny asked repeating North's question. Jack let out another sigh knowing they wouldn't like his answer.

"I can't," Jack answered.

"What do ya mean ya can't," Bunny asked confused. He certainly was not expecting that answer.

"I can't tell you because what is said on the solstices is forbiden to be repeated to any non-season bringing spirit unless permission is given to do so," Jack explained. Everyone save for Bunny was confussed by the his answer.

"Fine, but can you at least tell us where you have been," Bunny asked letting the matter of the argument drop.

"Meeting," Jack stated simply.

"With who," North asked.

"Every year on the summer solstice all season bringing spirits gather to discuss the seasons. It is how we keep them balanced," Jack explained only severing to confuse the three other guardians.

"If this happens every year then how come we never knew," North asked wondering why they had never known about it.

"Because it is not an event that Mother Nature likes to advertise, and you are only finding out now because you only just now asked about. I wasn't allowed to tell you unlessed asked about it," as Jack explained there was a seriousness to his voice that they had never heard before. It seem to command authority that seemed out of place for a fun loving spirit such as Jack.

"Jack would you please explain what is going on exactly," Tooth asked voicing not only her confusion but North's and Sandy's as well.

"He can explain everything in a minute. Fer now lets get 'im ta the infirmary ta get these burns tended ta," said Bunny stepping in cutting Jack off from answering anymore questions. Despite their need for answers they knew Bunny was right.

It didn't take long to get Jack to the infirmary. As Bunny tended to his injuried arm Jack explained to the others what he had told Bunny in the Warren. When he had finished he could tell that they weren't happy that there was and would be things that he couldn't tell them, or couldn't until it was necessary. However they understood there were things that they kept hidden from the rest of the spirit world because they were the Guardians. It made sence that the Mother Natre had her own secrets that had to be kept by the season spirit. When Jack had finished his explination he promised to tell them what he could when he could.

It wasn't long after that Tooth and Sandy left having been gone from their jobs for too long. North wasn't far behind when a yetie reported and elf had caused an explosion. That left Jack alone with Bunny as he continued to take care of his burns. Which much to Bunny displeasure continued down his back a little ways. They two sat in silence as Bunny worked.

"I'm sorry," Jack said after a while no longer able to stand the silence.

"Fer what," Bunny asked reaching for some more ointment.

"For making you and everyone worry," Jack said apologetically.

"Ya have nothin' ta be sorry for, ya were in between a rock and a hard place on that one. You couldn't tell us until we asked and we didn't until we noticed ya were missing. If its anyone's fault its our for not noticing sooner," Bunny said as he applied the ointment. Neither of them said anything for awhile after that.

"I do wish ya would at least tell me which summer spirit did this ta ya, so that I could give 'im a talkin to," Bunny said after a while. It was clear he was frustrated by the circumstances of the situtation he found himself in. He didn't like the idea that one of his friends had been hurt, and he certainly didn't like that it had been Jack. Jack couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"And that is the reason why I won't tell you. Because your talk would most likely include one or two of your boomeranges," Jack said.

"I don't have a problem with it," Bunny stated firmly. Jack reach over and placed a hand one of Bunny's paws stilling it as he turned to face the pooka.

"Bunny I know you mean well, but it if you were to get involve it would only make things worse," Jack said calmly his voice gentle as he spoke.

"What do you mean worse," Bunny asked. Though he knew it would be something that Jack wouldn't be able to answer. Sure enough Jack just gave him a weak smile before turning away leaving his question unanswered. Sighing Bunny finished tending to Jack's burns "yer gonna be sora fer a couple days but you'll live," Bunny said once he had finished.

"Thanks Bunny," Jack said as he hopped down from the bed.

"No problem, just remeber ta change those bandages twice a day and reapply the onitment until they heal," Bunny explain as clean up and put the supplies away "I could give ya hand with them when I come over ta help with the garden tamorrow," Bunny offered his voice quietly.

"That would be great," Jack said execpting the offer.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see ya tamorrow then," Bunny said no long able to find a reason the stay.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jack repeated. With another smile Bunny tapped the ground and was off leaving Jack to walk back to his room alone.

Later that night when Jack was getting ready for bed he felt as if he was high in the clouds. He couldn't explain how he was feeling or that he had ever experince anything like it before. He just knew he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

**Well they had to find out about the meeting sometime. I figure that when the guardians did find out about Jack being unable to be completely honest with them they wouldn't be happy but they would be understanding. I also thought that Bunny would use this as a reason for him to see Jack more. Anywho please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Ture to his word Bunny was there the next day to help. Bunny had pormised to help everyday until Jack's arm had heel. Which North was greatful for the fact that he didn't want Jack to be alone if he wasn't in full health. Bunny mostly helped with the garden, but also found himself helping to redress Jack's burns. He was glad in the end that he had volunteered to help because of the fact that the burns somewhat hindered Jack's mobility in his right arm. More than once Bunny had caught himself staring at him as they worked. It was something about how Jack worked that just had him hypnotized. Bunny would shake off the feeling as he returned to work.

It was during one such staring trance that North had come in unnoticed by either of the two. He saw Bunny first with a strange look on his face that reminded the older guardian of someone admiring their crush. He followed his gaze to Jack, and all but shouted for joy when he made the connection. Rather than announced his presecnce North back out of the room as quietly as he had come in. He would need to talk to Tooth about what he had seen. Now as he thought about how the two had been acting since April it made since. They were falling for one and other without even realizing it.

* * *

"North are you sure," Tooth asked when North told her of his observations in the green house.

"Da, the look Bunny vas giving Jack was a look of complete admiration. I have never seen Bunny act such away to anyone before," North explain. Tooth took in the new information.

"Do you think that Jack might hold the same feelings," Tooth asked. North was about to answer but stopped himself. Yes Jack had been acting strangely since the time he had spent with Bunny in the Warren, but he couldn't say with any convition that Jack returned the affection that Bunny seemed to have for him. He had after all behaved in a similar manner when he had first started to help him and the other guardian's with their work. That level of fascination and enthusiasm had worn off after a couple of months.

"I don't know," North said after careful consideration.

"North what are we going to do. If Jack doesn't have the same feelings as Bunny..." Tooth said before trailing off. Though North didn't need for her to finished to know what she meant. If Bunny were to ever act on these feelings and Jack didn't feel the same way it could destroy him, and whatever relationship that had formed between the two. They weren't sure if Jack would know the difference between acts of friendship or acts of courtship.

"Tooth this could be bad," North said after consideration.

"Or it could be a good thing. We still don't know how Jack feels. He could feel the same then we..." Tooth said hopefully before she was cut off by North.

"No," North stated firmly "ve vill not involve our selves in Bunny and Jack love affairs. If ve try to push them together before they are ready then it could destory what they might have together. They are both stubborn and if they are to be together then they must come together of their own accord, and not because we made it so," North said in away that left no room for argument.

"But can't we just.."

"No," North said unyeilding. He had made his stance clear on the matter. They would not meddle with Bunny and Jack's relationship.

* * *

The months that followed North kept a careful watch over the two. The spark that North had seen only seem to grow. What please him even more was when he had senced the same admiration come from Jack as he had from Bunny. Jack was happiest when Bunny was around. Although it became all too clear that neither had registered the emotions that they were feeling as love.

It was now the beginning of Septemeber and soon Jack would be off to start his rounds. Though this year Bunny would be with him. North wondered that if this time together would be the push that they needed. They would be away from the pole and away from any prying eyes. Though North couldn't help but worry. With them being a way from the pole that also meant if they were to have a fight then North wouldn't be there intervene.

* * *

It was early morning on the first day of fall as Jack ready himself to leave. He was almost ready to go the only thing that was missing was Bunny. He was due there any minute. The clock struck five and less than a second later a hole opened up a few feet from where Jack stood. Bunny leapt from his hole landing a foot or two away.

"What took you so long," Jack asked with a slight smirk.

"Had ta check my eggs fer I could leave," Bunny replied with the same smile. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course," He muttered to himself.

"Ya ready ta go then I take it," Bunny asked eagerly.

"Not quite," Jack answered. When Bunny gave him a questioning look. Jack tossed him a small box wrapped in brown packaging paper and twine. Bunny caught it easily as he gave Jack a questioning look "just open it," Jack told him laughing slightly. Bunny examined the package a moment longer before he opened it. Inside he found what looked to be an arm band. It was made from a single piece of silver that was at least two inches wide and engraved with a delicate snowflake pattern. Despite it size it was rather light.

"Whats this fer," Bunny asked unsure why Jack was giving him such a gift.

"Its to protect you form the cold," Jack answered. The look of confussion Bunny gave him made him roll his eyes "did you really think I would bring you along without any form of protection from the cold," Jack asked.

Bunny didn't answer to be honest he hadn't give the cold much thought. Jack sighed as he reach for the cuff.

"This has been infused with my magic to allow you to be restistant to the cold like me. Some of the places we'll go will be in the negatives, and without any percaustion the temperture could kill you. So long as you wear this you'll be amund to the cold. At most you migh feel chilled but thats about it," Jack explained as he slip the band up Bunny's arm until it rested in the middle of his bicep. Bunny watch him carefully as it started to glow and shrink to fit his bicep securly. Immeditely he felt a slight chill that passed quickly enough.

"Thanks," Bunny manage after a moment of admiring it.

"No problem," Jack said happily "now if your done looking at it lets be on our way shall we," Jack said as he made his way to the window. Bunny took one look at the window before he started to panic slightly.

"Oh no I'm not flyin'," Bunny said drawing the line there.

"What afraid your gonna fall," Jack asked. When Bunny didn't answer Jack rolled his eyes "do you really think I would let you fall, besides, beside making you amuned to the cold that band will allow you to ride the wind as well. How else did you think you were going to keep up with me," Jack half asked half explained as he hopped on to the window seal.

Bunny gave him a questioning look. He had a hard enough time flying when he was in the sleigh with North. Just then Jack reach a hand to him.

"Trust me," Jack said his voice both honest and sincere "I won't let you fall." Bunny couldn't explain what he was thinking or why he did what he did. But the next thing he knew he was taking hold of Jack's hand and stepping out with him into the early morning sky.

**Author's Note:**

**So when I first started this chapter I figured that North was more likely to see what was happening before anyone else. I also would think he would discuss such matters with Tooth if for no other reason to keep her from interfering the their affairs. It also seems to reason that they would worry about them. Anyway the beginnings a of a relationship that has been sparking through the summer is about to catch fire. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

They started in northern Europe where they met up with the spirit of autume Annona. She greeted them warmly before she flew to a pearch high in the trees. Bunny watched as she retrieved a flute from her pocket and began to play. To Bunny's surprise he couldn't hear anything.

"Whats she doing," Bunny asked curious to the noteless song the spirit was playing.

"She is playing Mother Earth's lullaby," Jack answer as if taking the question to begin his own work.

"But she ain't makin a sound," Bunny question earning a small laugh from the winter spirit.

"You expected one," Jack asked. Bunny raised a questioning brow as if he had just been asked a dumb question "just watch," Jack said.

Not knowing what else to do Bunny watch as Jack went to work. As the autume spirit played her silent lullaby Jack called a cooling wind to the area. 'The autume chill' Bunny thought thinking that it was ironic that it came from the spirit of winter instead of the spirit of autume. After a time he began to notice the bright green leaves of summer were starting to take on their fall colors. It was only when this started to happen that Jack and Annona decided to move on to the next location.

This happen where every they when Annona would start playing and Jack would call the cooling wind from the north. They would remain only for as long as it took for the leaves to begin to turn before they move on. Bunny couldn't help but feel mystified by the amount of dedication Jack showed as he went about his work.

When they finished Europe they moved on to North America. It was by then that Bunny had become use to flying along side the winter spirit enough to start noticing other things like Jack's sad expression. It was no longer bright and cheerful as it had been when they were at the pole. Instead it was it was almost sorrowful.

"Whats wrong," Bunny asked when they next touched down some where in the appalachian mountains. Jack gave a sad smile.

"Look around you what do you see," Jack asked. Doing as he was told Bunny looked around. He saw the rich colors that came with fall showing it presence. With so much beauty Bunny couldn't help but wonder why Jack was so sad about.

"The colors," Bunny said after careful though. Again Jack smile with that same sad smile.

"What I see is life coming to an end at my hand," Jack replied after a moment "you were partly right when you said winter was death. To allow the earth to rest we must end the life that flurished in the spring and summer," Jack said moitioning to himself and Annona.

"If it makes ya so sad then why ya keep doing it," Bunny asked seeing that it was a simple problem easily fixed. He didn't like seeing Jack so depressed. It wasn't natural to see such a joyous spirit in such a state.

"Because as the spirit of winter it is my responsibility to put the earth to rest. If I don't then the balance could possibly be destroyed." Bunny still seem confused by Jack explinations. Seeing this Jack grabbed hold of one of his paws and gently pulled him down to the ground. Before Bunny could asked what he was doing Jack pushed his paw into the earth. He tried to pull it back, but Jack held his paw fast.

"Shhh," Jack hissed softly "do you feel that," he asked when Bunny finally stilled. Bunny stared at him for a moment slightly confused before allowing himself to relax enough to where he could concentrate on the earth surrounding his paw. At first he felt nothing, but after several moments he started to feel a feeling of peace that one only felt just before they entered a restful sleep.

"What is that," Bunny asked.

"That is Fall's lullaby. When Fall comes she begins to sing her to sleep. It helps but without the cold winter brings Mother Earth cannot sleep in peace. If it is too warm she wakes before she is ready and then the balance is tipped in the wrong direction. When winter comes early or stays late it is because she needs the rest." Jack's words brought new understanding to the pooka about the importance of winter. In that moment Bunny looked up to fine his deep emerald eye locked with Jack's bright sapphire ones.

Bunny heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight. He saw in his eyes a passion that Bunny had never seen in anyone before not even himself. The sorrow that was casued by the life ending over shadowed by his dedication to care for the earth. The small smile that took hold of the winter spirits features told Bunny that this was the reason he did what he did. That smile though small was one of pure joy. A smile that Bunny couldn't help but wish to see all the time.

Jack continued to hold Bunny's paw in the earth for another moment before he let go. With drawing it so that he could once again stand with Bunny copying his movements as he to stood.

Jack didn't look at him instead he looked at the skys around him as if there was something there.

"We should go," Jack said after a moment of careful calculations.

"But why we just got 'ere," Bunny asked noticing that Jack had yet to call the northern wind to the area. Jack only shrugged as if to say 'sorry, but he couldn't explain why'. Bunny let out a sigh he was really starting to find the amount of secrets Jack had to keep annoying. Never the less however he nodded as the two pushed off into the skies heading north.

As they flew north Bunny noticed that Jack was looking in every direction but at him. Bunny wonder if Jack's behavior might have anything to do with him until he caught sight of Annona up ahead. When Jack saw her his fidgeting stopped and focused on reaching the autume spirit.

"There you are," Jack said smiling happily as they land beside the autume spirit "we were waiting for you in the appalachians."

"Sorry but the wind drew me here," Annona said appologizing.

"Is something wrong," Jack asked a small amount of concern in his voice. His smile fading.

Annona didn't answer instead she sent a qestioning glance over to Bunny. For a moment Jack was confussed before realizing her hesitation to answer him was due to Bunny's presence.

"You can trust him," he assured her resting a reassuing hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as if asking if he was sure. Another reassuring nodded and she sighed heasitatetly.

"For some reason she seem more restless here than anywhere else," she explained hestitantly. Her answer was vage as she motioned to the ground. Though Jack seem to understand her as he stooped down to bury his hand in the earth just as he had done with Bunny. He closed his eyes in concentration as he focused on the earth. When he opened them again he let out a heavy sigh.

"I see what you mean," Jack said as he with drew his hand from the earth.

"What do we do," Annona asked.

"The only thing we can do," Jack said with a knowing look that only Annona seem to understand. Wordlessly she lifted off the ground and finding a high perch she began to play.

Bunny didn't understand any of what had just happened. He had watched Jack's playful demenor fade to a more serious one. Then he had watched as Jack had assured the other season bringing spirit that he could be trusted. Which was something else that confussed him. Why wouldn't the autume spirit trust him? He was the Easter Bunny for moon sakes.

As Annona began to play Bunny noticed it was a different tune. How he knew he wasn't sure, but he could tell it was different. When Jack called the northern wind he also could tell it was much colder then the one he had been calling. Things seemed to be happening at a much faster pace.

There were so many questions that Bunny wanted to ask Jack in that moment but didn't.

They continued to on like that for an hour or so before Annona stopped playing. With a slight nodded to Jack she was off.

Jack turned to Bunny his smile had returned. All hints of his serious nature were gone.

"You ready to call it a day," Jack asked ready to take to the sky once again. Bunny nodded and without another word Jack pushed of into the air leaving Bunny to catch up.

As they headed back to the pole Jack once again refussed to look at him. Bunny was puzzled by Jack's sudden change of behavior. When they had first started out that morning Jack had looked back hime every so often to make sure he was alright. They would talk as they flew just as it had been in the field back in the Warren. Now Though Jack's only focus seemed to be getting back to the pole, and Bunny couldn't help but wonder if Jack was tried of being with him.

Of course had Bunny been able to get a clear look at Jack's face he would have seen the war of emotion raging in his eyes. Jack wasn't sure of anything at that point. While he was doing his job he had a purpose to focus on, but now that the days work was done his mind was going wild. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happen in the appalachians. He had felt things that he had never felt before. Emotions that he had never had, and they were all centered on Bunny. Everything he had been feeling over the pass several months just seemed to intenceify in that moment. When he was with Bunny he never wanted him to leave. When they had been in the appalachians with there hands burried in the earth he hadn't wanted that moment to end. Then the look in Bunny's eyes when there eyes had met was so unexpected. He had seen everything he was feeling as if he were looking into a mirror. Did Bunny feel the same way or had he imagined it? He couldn't be sure not without looking at him again and that was out of the question.

Jack was brought from his thoughts when Santoff Clausen came into sight. He realize that they would be landing soon and then he would have to face Bunny again. Using what little time that remained Jack carefully got a handle over his emotion. He would need to think things through a bit more before he even considered Bunny.

Bunny and Jack landed a few moments later floating in through the open window they had left from. When Bunny once again caught sight of Jack's face he was smiling. At first he was relieved to see but then he noticed that it seemed a bit force.

"So what did you think," Jack asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I though it was great," Bunny answered pertending he hadn't noticed his forced smile.

"Good," Jack said as he looked over to the clock "you care to stay for dinner," Jack asked.

"You sure North would be okay with it," Bunny asked not wanting to intrude.

"Yep, told him last night that you might be joining us," Jack said assuringly.

"Alright then I guess it couldn't hurt," Bunny replied as he followed Jack to the dinning room where he was sure North would be waiting. They had arrived just in time for dinner.

They entered the dining room and were immediately greeted by North. They sat and ate as talked about their days. Bunny and Jack talked about what they had done. Bunny describing what he had seen though leaving out the part about what had happened in the appalachian's as well as the way Annona had acted before they left to return to the pole. For which Jack was greatful. He wasn't ready to explain Annona's behavior just yet to any of them. Though he knew that at some point he would have to explain it to Bunny at some point.

North sat and listened to them talk about their day as he ate. He was pleased to hear that it had been a good day and they had aparently enjoyed themselves, but he couldn't help notice the slight ackwardness between the two. It gave him the impression that something else had happen that both were choosing to ignore. Dinner continued for another hour before a small yawn escaped from Jack.

"I am glad you two had a good time, but it seems that it is time to call it a night," North said noticing how tired Jack seemed.

"Yeah its been a long day," Jack agreed getting up to take his plate to the kitchen. Bunny moved to follow, and North watched them leave. Certain that whatever had happened could't have been so bad as it still didn't end their need to be together.

The two delievered their plates to the yeties that were currantly in the middle of cleaning the days dishes. Before they left to go else where.

Bunny walked with Jack as they made their way to the winter spirit's room.

"So are you still coming tomorrow," Jack asked halfway to his room.

"Why wouldn't I," Bunny answered curious to why Jack though he wouldn't.

"It's just the way Annona act I thought you might have changed your mind," Jack said shyly.

"It take more than somethin' like that ta change ma mind," Bunny said honestly "though do ya care ta explain why she was acting that way ta start with," Bunny asked.

"Its a long story," Jack answered with a sigh.

"I've got time," Bunny said steeling a glance. He saw Jack was smiling slightly.

Jack saw Bunny glancing at him smiling as he spoke. He couldn't help the slight blush at the sight of his smile that was directed at him.

"And we have all season to tell it," Jack countered with a smile. Though Bunny could see a hint of sadness behind it.

"Fare enough," Bunny agreed allowing the matter to drop.

A moment later they were at his door and Jack turned to face Bunny. Neither spoke for a moment.

"So see ya tamorrow," Bunny asked knowing Jack would say yes. Jack smile genuinly as he nodded.

"Yep," Jack said reaching for the door knob. He turned to open the door and just as he was about to go in he turned back to Bunny.

"Hey Bunny," Jack said shyly to the pooka that was about to leave.

"Yeah Frostbite," Bunny replied looking up to meet Jack's eyes.

"I'm really glad you're coming along with me," Jack said smiling before turning and going into his room and closing the door.

For a moment Bunny was stund. Jack had just told him he was glad that they were spending time together. As he tapped a foot to open a tunnel. The emotions that he had been feeling the last several months began to intenceify. As he ran through his tunnel and to his burrow. He felt as if he were floating on air. Bunny couldn't explain what was happening. But something his his mind told him that everything he had been feeling for the last several months was love. He was in love with Jack Frost.

Later that evening when he laided down to sleep. He traced a paw over the arm band that Jack had placed on him that morning, and as he drifted to sleep he was ok with it.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was certainly longer than I had planned. But yeah they are finally figuring things out. Let see how long it will take for them to admit their feelings to one and other. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

Just as it had been during the time Jack had spent in the Warren the two fell into a pattern. Bunny would arrive in the early morning hours to meet Jack at the pole before they would depart to some part of the world. They spent the days with Jack working as Bunny watched.

Bunny noticed that as the season progressed the sorrow that Jack had on the first day faded. Replaced by his anticipation of winters arrival. His smile was always bright and happy the way Bunny though it should always be. He was hypnotized by the sight never wanting for the moments that they shared to end. Everyday that would pass Bunny felt himself falling deeper in love with the winter spirit.

When evening came they would return to the pole an enjoy a meal with North. They would recant the tales of there day's events, and listen as North did the same. When the meal ended North would watch as the two excused themselves from the table. Bunny always walked Jack to his room just so he could spend that much more time with him. Some times they would talk while other they just enjoyed each others company. They always said good night at Jacks door.

There were a few time Bunny had to force himself not to kiss him good night by telling himself Jack would never like him in that way. Later when he would lay awake in bed wishing he'd had the courage to do it. He was hopelessly in love with Jack, but could never find courage to tell him.

Jack found himself in a similar predicament. He had come to terms with his feeling finally realizing what they were. Somehow he had fallen for Bunny, and ever minute he was with him was both magical and torture. Jack to had convinced himself that Bunny would never see him the same way as he saw him. And if that wasn't bad enough even if Bunny did return his feelings they couldn't be together. Nature would never allow it at least not after the winter solstice. He would become the head winter spirit and after that if he were to take a partner they would have to be winter in nature. To mix seasons was unheard of for a ruling season spirit. Jack groaned, when had his life become so damn complicated?

* * *

Novemeber was starting to draw to a close. Winter had come early to many of the countries Bunny visited with Jack. Jack serious additude had faded to a more playful one that Bunny really loved to see. More than once Jack had started a snowball fight among the children that they came across, and on more than one ocassion Bunny had joined in.

The light was starting to fade in the twilight hours. In another hour or so they would be heading back to the pole. Bunny and Jack stood by and watched as the children who they had been playing with started to head home. The tempature was dropping rapidly but neither were bothered by it. Ture to Jack's word the arm band he had given Bunny protected him from the cold.

Bunny glanced over to Jack as he watched the children returning to their houses. As he watch him an idea popped into his head. Smirking he bent over grabbing a hand full of snow.

"Hey Frostbite," Bunny called catching Jack's attention.

"Yeah Bunn..." Jack started but as soon as he turned his head was cut off by a snowball hitting him square in the face. He blinked the snow away stunned as he heard Bunny laughing.

Jack smirked as he got over his shock "two can play at that game," Jack said forming a snowball of his own behind his back, and without warning sent it sailing towards his assailant. Bunny dodged just as it would have hit him in the face.

The two began to throw snow back and forth. Ducking and dodging hitting eachother every so often. They were having too good of a time to realize how close they were coming to a the edge of slop of the hill they were playing on top of. Bunny in an attempt to avoid getting hit leap over the winter spirit landing right behind him. However he failed to notice the small patch of ice that had formed over the snow causing him to loose his balance upon landing.

Jack turn to see Bunny flailing wildly in an attempt to regain his balance. He reached out a hand to help steady him, but it was to little too late. The action only sever to bring him down with Bunny as they tumbled down the hill. Together they rolled down the hill landing in a heap at the bottom.

Bunny landing on top straddling Jack's hips arms on either side of Jack's head supporting his weight. Their eyes locked on one another. Time seemed to hold still neither moving neither speaking. Later Bunny wouldn't be able to explain why he did what he did, but sitting their staight into Jack's eyes everything was perfect. The courage he had been looking for the past two month came forth, and before he could second guess himself. Bunny lend down and kissed him, and as their lips met for the first time he could have swore he heard fireworks going off somewhere in the distance.

When Bunny's lips met his Jack froze for a moment wondering if this was really happening before letting himself melt into it. In that moment everything was perfect. He could hear fire works going off. He let his instincts take over as he reached his arms up behind Bunny's neck and pulled him closer deeping the kiss.

When Jack drew him closer Bunny mind just froze. He hadn't been rejected. Jack hadn't pushed him away intead was pulled closer. Dare he hope that he had been wrong about Jack not returning his feelings.

When the kiss ended Bunny rested his forehead against Jack's. Again both were silent before Bunny leaned back pulling Jack with him as he stood. Their eyes met both looking at each other lovingly.

Jack wanted to say something, but whatever words he would have said died on his lips. For in that moment the scream of an eagle brought him crashing back down to reality. He groaned mentally why did he have to be summoned now of all times.

"Jack," Bunny said seeming to sence the change in Jack's emotions.

"I have to go," Jack replied turning to leave.

"Wait," Bunny called grabing hold of Jack's wrist.

"I'm sorry Bunny, I just can't do this right," Jack said pulling his wrist free of Bunny's grasp. He pushed off the ground leaving Bunny standing alone in the snow. Jack flew away quickly leaving a very confussed Bunny in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry couldn't resist the. Anyone want to take a guess at what just happened. I would tell you but then where would the fun be in that. Beside that would also mean that I would have to know which I don't. Although if things keep going the way they are it is going to get a little angsty. But then again what romance is perfect. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

Bunny raced back to the pole through his tunnels. Without Jack he couldn't fly nor did he want to. Jack had left before they could talk about what had happened. What was worse Bunny didn't know why. One moment Jack was fine seeming ok with what was happening the next he just took off. He hoped that Jack had gone back to the pole needing to think things through before he faced him.

Bunny lept from his tunnel into the hallway leading to Jack's room. He wasted little time in approaching the winter spirit's door. Raising a paw Bunny knock softly on the door.

"Jack ya in there mate," Bunny called through the door. After a moment of silence he tried again.

"Jack we need ta talk," Bunny said hoping for an answer. He waited several more moments before opening the door. Upon entering he saw that Jack wasn't in there, and hadn't been since that morning. Bunny groaned of course this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to try. He had to know how Jack felt.

Turning on his heels Bunny left Jack's room closing the door behind him as he headed to the green house. When he reach the garden he and Jack had spent the summer creating he search franticly for the winter spirit. But at lass his searching came up empty handed.

Bunny heaved a sigh knowing his next stop would have to be North. He might get lucky and Jack would be there, but if he wasn't then he would have to explain to North what had happen. At the thought of which Bunny shivered. Sure North and him were good friends, but Jack was like his son. It was the equivalent of telling the father of the girl you like that you had kissed his daughter, and had quite possibly freaked them out.

Bunny stood outside the entrance to the dinning room. He knew North was in there waiting for him and Jack, but was having trouble finding the courage need to face the former Bandit King. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Bunny walked through the door.

North looked up from the papers he had been look over as he waited. A huge smile upon his face. That smile dropped when he saw only Bunny entered.

"Where es Jack," North asked seeing the nervous look on the pooka's face.

"About that...well...umm...I was hopin' ya could tell me," Bunny asked nervously as North narrowed his eyes at the pooka.

"What happened," North demanded.

Reluctantly Bunny explained to North what had happened between him and Jack.

* * *

Jack arrived at Mother Nature's palace annoyed by the fact that he had been summoned. He had been in the middle of something important. What was worse he had to leave Bunny without answers. Yes he had kissed him back, but that could easily be written off as having been caught up in the moment.

He walked through the corridors until he reached the doors leading to the council hall. When he passed through the doors he was met with a chaotic scene. He caught sight of Annona not far off.

"Annona," Jack called over to the autumn spirit effectivly catching her attention as he ran to her "what is going on here," Jack asked once he reached her. He could also see that the entire season council had gathered.

"You haven't heard," Annona asked surprised.

"Heard what," Jack asked confussed.

"Old Man Winter, he is fading sooner than was anticipated," Annona stated her voice filled with concern. Jack was shocked by the news. He opened his mouth to speak but any futher questions were cut off by a sharp whisle.

All heads turn to the front of the hall as silence fell. Everyone's saw Mother Nature standing there waiting patiently for them to take their seats. When all were seated she finally addressed them.

"My children as you have no doubtly been informed Old Man Winter has started to fade. We have gathered here today to help transfer his power to his sucessor Jack Forst," she announced.

As Jack listened to her speack he looked to the empty throne where Winter would sit during these meeting. A hundred years ago when he had been chosen he had been thrilled now however it terriffied him. When he had been chosen he hadn't had the Guardians. He had been alone for the most part having little to do outside of his responsiblities as a winter bringing spirit.

Nature seemed to sence Jack's hesitation to except his new role.

"Jack may I speak with you," she said rising from her chairs. Jack not wanting to disobey her rose from his chair as well and followed her from the hall. As they left a wave a whispers fell spread through the other season spirits.

Jack found himself in what he assumed to be Nature's personal study.

"What is wrong," she asked cutting to the chase "I sence you are hesitant to accept your new responsiblities."

"Its just when I accepted the responsibility of becoming Winter's sucessor I wasn't a gaurdian. I didn't have what I have now," Jack answered honestly.

"I see, your afraid that if you accept your new responsibilities then you'll have to give up the life you have made with the guardian," Nature stated as if she knew Jack's though. Jack a gave a nod.

"Jack had I thought you wouldn't have been able to handle both jobs. I never would have let Mim make you a guardian in the first place," she explained as Jack nodded knowing she was right "you know this yet still your are hestitant to take Winter's place," she stated as if she already knew the answer.

"Its just in this last year I've..." Jack started unsure of how to explain himself to her. Nature smile seeing what he was trying to say in his eyes.

"You have fallen in love with Bunnymund," Nature stated happily.

Jack looked at her and nodded as if he were a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"And you are afraid that by taking on these responsibilites you can never be with him," she asked again Jack nodded "Jack you above everyone else know the amount of responsiblities and things that will be asked of you by taking on the roll of head winter bringer. That being said though you will have few restiction as to what you'll be able to tell him, so long as you do not allow your relationship with him effect you duties. I see no reason to forbid such a union,"

"But what of traditions," Jack asked knowing of the proper code of the ruling season spirits.

"Jack my son, those traditions were set many a millennias ago and have only stood for as long as they have because none have had the will to go against them. They were execpted as how thing were because unlike you who have found not only friends in the guardians, but a family as well. They have never even considered to have relations with non-season spirits. Let alone crossing magics. Yes this union would be unorthodox but if it would make you happy than I shall not stand in your way," Nature stated happily.

"Really," Jack asked excitedly.

"Really, if this is what you want then you have my blessing," Nature confirmed. Jack shout for joy as he gave her a hug which she returned happily.

"There is another matter we must discuss," Nature said putting an end to the tender moment. Jack broke the hug and looked at her anticipating what was to come next.

"Once you recieve Winter's powers you will not be able to return to your family for the next two years on the winter solstice," Nature stated firmly "you will finish this winter season here, and when spring comes you will enter hibernation that will last until that winter." Nature spoke in a way that made it clear he had no chioce in the matter.

"But I can't just leave them for two years with no explination. I'm the Guardian of Fun for crying out loud," Jack pointed out.

"I will write to North and explain the situation," Nature offered.

"Thank you," Jack said accepting the offer "I just have one more thing to ask," Jack added hesitantly.

"And what is that," Nature asked.

"Can I send a letter to Bunny as well? When you summoned me I kinda had to run off on him," Jack asked. She smile kindly and nodded granting his request. With he hand she motioned to her desk where they began to write their letters.

* * *

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all sat in North's study. They were all exhausted from searching for Jack. After Bunny had finished telling North what had happen. North had called the others to help find their missing winter spirit. Their search of course had turned up fruitless.

"What do we do now," Tooth asked to no one inparticular.

"Ve vait," North stated sighing heavily. He look over to Bunny who seemed to be a nervous reck. He want to tell him not to blame himself, but he couldn't.

A knock came at the door and everyone perked up. North move to open it hoping it was news of Jack's whereabouts. He open the door to see a yetie was holding a letter. North took it from him thanking him as close the door. North opened it and started to read. As he read the hopeful expression fade to one of to a mix between shock and disappointment.

"North what is it," Tooth asked concern as North fell heavily into his chair. North stared at the papers in his hand for a several long moments.

"North," Bunny asked again.

"Jack he...," North started trying to find the right words "he won't be returning for sometime," the old Cossack said finally.

"What do ya mean not returning fer sometime," Bunny asked in disbielf.

"Nature saids that Old Man Winter who has been the head winter spirit for the past three thousand year has started to fade. As a result Jack must take over for him sooner than was planned. She says that Jack was unable to tell us until it had grown closer to the original planned time, and had she known this was going to happen she would have allowed Jack to tell us sooner. She also says for reasons she cannot explain Jack will not be returning to us for two years," North said choking a little on the last part. The others just stared at him in shock. None of them knew what to say to that.

"Two years," Bunny whispered sounding crush.

"Da," North said as he continued staring at the papers in hand "but Jack sends you letter," North adds handing a sealed letter to Bunny. Bunny takes it eagerly pausing a moment when he see his name written beautifully in Jack's script. Stealing his breath Bunny breaks the seal and opens the letter:

_Dear Bunny,_

_There are so many things I want to tell you to explain, but I can't. Not right now at least. We have so many thing to talk about. Like what we are to each other now because friend doesn't quite cover it not anymore._

_Knowing this will be the last you will hear from me for a very long time. I want you to know that the kiss we shared was magical and wonderful. I like you Bunny, I like you a lot. I know it isn't fare to ask what I'm about to, but I'm asking that you wait for me. If you can't then I'll understand. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell any of this to you in person, but there were urgant matters that I had to take care of. I look forward to the day when we are together again. It has only been a few hours since I last saw you and the distance between us is too great. Until we me again..._

_Yours always and truely,_

_Jack_

Bunny read the letter over and over again until he had it memorize. His mind was reeling from the sheer number of thoughts going through his head was unbelieveable. The one that stood out the most was 'Jack feels the same'. Quietly Bunny whispered under his breath.

"I'll wait for you."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I really don't know where this came from. I am to easily influenced by my music. The idea for this chapter came from a song I was listing to at the time. To be honest I'm surprised I finished when I did because half way through my huge brainstorm for this chapter my idiot brother decided to reset the router almost costing me to loose half of this chapter. As well as my insperation. Thank god it was fix before either happened. Anyways Bunny now has to wait two years to finally get together with Jack. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder right. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

The news that Jack would not be returning to them for a long time was hard for the Guardian's to take. It was even harder for Bunny who had fallen hard for the winter spirit. Jack had been the first being Bunny had taken any form of romantic intrest since the slaughter of his kind and mate. He had closed that part of himself off never wanting to feel the hurt of loosing someone he loved again.

Perhaps thought what hurt the pooka the most was that he had just started to open himself up, and then had them ripped away from him. He hadn't even been given a chance to say good bye before his love was taken away for the next two years. He knew Jack had no choice in the matter, but still the thought of being without him for two years scared him.

A lot could happen in two year. For one Jack could forget about him, or worse find someone else. If he couldn't be with him Bunny didn't know what he would do. If he had to watch Jack be with another Bunny would lose it.

Then another thought came to Bunny's already paniced mind. What if the reason Jack had been taken from them was because of him. What if Mother Nature had discovered his feelings for Jack and... Bunny stopped himself from finishing thought. They had been told clearly that the reason Jack had been recalled by Mother Nature had nothing to do with him.

It took Bunny two months to come to terms of the situation. In the end the only thing that kept him going. Kept him from falling apart were the words of Jack's letter to him. He had promised to return to him, and when that day came Bunny would be waiting with open arms.

The next two years passed agoningly slow for the guardians. They were force to readjust to life without their winter spirit. Life was dull after having spent so much time with the energtic spirit. Often time when they would gather for their monthly meeting for the first few meetings one or all would grow frustrated by Jack's absence. They didn't understand why he had to be gone from them for so long. The meetings didn't last long as they had when Jack joined them before they would all leave to carry on with their appointed duties.

It was about Easter that Bunny had had enough of everyone's moaping. He had declared that it was time that they move on. Yes Jack was gone for the time being, but he would be back. He hadn't desserted them. He was doing his job as they all should be.

Things seemed to regain some normalic after that. Thing were far from fine, but they could deal with the promise that Jack would return in time.

Still the months dragged on. North had taken to counting down the day until his son would come home. Tooth and Sandy to counted the days as they continued with their work, not really having the time to do much else. Though Sandy did send out more dreams filled with snow balls and fun times than he care to remember. Bunny in between his usual chores that followed Easter worked to maintain the garden he and Jack had work on together the summer before.

When night fell and Bunny returned to the Warren. He would more often than not find himself reading Jack's letter or tracing a paw over the arm band Jack had given him. It still hadn't come off though Bunny didn't really try all that hard to remove it.

* * *

It was two days until the winter solstice of the second year. Two days till Jack was due to come home. The North Pole was in chaos as everyone prepared for not only for Jack's return but Christmas as well. To top off things North had decided to throw a party to celebrate both that was to be held the day after Christmas. Everyone had tried to talk the guardian of wonder out of it, but once he had gotten the idea it was not use.

Bunny having nothing to do until the new years had decided to spend December at the pole making a few trips home to check things. North didn't mind able to use the extra hand when Bunny wasn't busy taking care of Jack's garden. Though he had made sure the room he had given Bunny was far from Jack's with his in between the two.

* * *

Jack stood in the council hall of Mother Nature's palace. It was two days until winter solstice. The day he would take his place as the head winter bringer. At which point he would take his oaths and take his place. The entire community of the season bearers were due to attend out of respect.

"Jack," Nature called as she entered the hall.

"Here," Jack replied not turning to face her.

"Whats wrong," she asked coming to stand beside him.

"What makes you think somethings wrong," Jack asked as he looked over the empty room.

"The snow in the corridor," she answered with a knowing brow.

"Oh," Jack said raising a hand to dismiss the storm he hadn't realize he had created. When he had finished he turned to face her.

"Now tell me what has you distracted," Nature asked. Jack let out a heavy sigh before turning his gaze back to the empty room.

"Its just that this year's winter solstice is one of the most important days of my life and my family won't be there," Jack said as he thought of the guardians.

Nature gave an understanding nod. She could see why Jack was sad. He missed his family and wanted them to be there when he took his oath.

"I mean I understand why they can't come. Its forbidden to allow outsiders in during the ceremony its just I still can't help but wish they were there," Jack said letting out another sigh.

Nature nodded along with him. It indeed had been forbidden to allow outsiders to witness the coronation of a head season bringer unless...Nature thought as idea came to mind.

"Jack regardless if they could come or not I know they would be proud of what you have accomplished," she said trying to cheer him up. Jack smiled knowing she was right.

"Now I am certain that there is still plenty to do before the ceremony," Nature stated as Jack nodded.

* * *

The four guardians sat in North's study. With so little time left till Jack was due to return home they all spent more time at the pole. Tooth and Sandy left to preform their duties, but when that was done they would return to the pole.

A knock came at the door and North called to whoever it was to enter. They all saw as Phil entered caring a letter. He crossed the room to present it to North who took it and with a wave of his hand dismiss him.

The other eye the letter. If it had been delivered to North by itself then it held a great deal of importance.

"Whose it from," Bunny asked still eyeing the letter.

"It appears to be from Mother Nature address to all of us," North said as he turn the letter over and began to open it.

"What," the others all exlaim at once. This had been the first they had heard from the nature spirit since the letter she had sent two years before.

"What does it say," Bunny asked as he and the others moved to stand around the man's desk.

"Es not letter et es invitation," North stated as he read over it.

"An invitation to what," Tooth asked.

"To de coronation of Jack Frost as Head Winter Bearer," North said reading the invitation to them.

"What," Bunny said snaching the invitation from North. He read over and sure enough it was an invitation address to all of them inviting them to attend Jack's coronation. There were a few more details as to how they would get there, but that was beside the point.

"De coronation es en two days on de vinter solstice," North continued "ve all must be ready to leave promptly at 11:30am. At which point ve vill be escorted by Mother Nature to the Ceremony that vil begin at noon," North said addressing them all. When he had finished they all looked at eachother before they all broke into excited smiles.

* * *

The day of the winter solstice arrived, and to say the guardians were excited was an understatment. The had all were dressed in their formal attire, and all were ready to leave by 11am.

Bunny paced in front of the fire place. He was nervous about seeing Jack again. The last time he had seen him he had kissed him. They hadn't been able to talk about what they were to each other before Jack was summoned. He knew from the letter Jack had writen him that he liked him to, but that was it. Jack like him. He didn't love him, or if he did then it was more than likely Jack wanted to tell him such a thing in person. Bunny really hoped it was the latter of the two.

The mantle clock chimed the half hour. Bunny stopped his pacing as the windows blew open allowing a surprisingly warm breeze fill the room. In the center of the room the breeze swriled around a fixed point. In the next moment Mother Nature appear from no where.

"Mother Nature," North boomed greeting the nature spirit.

"Hello North, Toothaina, Sanderson, Bunnymund," Nature greeted each with a simple nod and recivied one in return "I see you are ready," she stated and again they nodded. Without another word she raised a hand and they were gone.

They arrived moments later in the what could only be seen as lobby of sort. It was magnificent. The room itself was decorated to represent the four seasons. Bunny reconized it as the entrance way to Mother Nature's palace. On occasion when he had visited to see her their were banners of different color and crestes to also repersent the all the season. Now the ones that adorned the walls were ones of varying shades of blue and blank.

"If you will follow me I shall show you to your seats," Nature said as she turned to guide them through the halls.

"Nature," Bunny called as she lead them to the meeting hall.

"Yes Bunnymund," she replied

"If ya don't mind me askin', but why were we invited. I thought things like this would be for season bearing spirits only," Bunny asked remembering some of what Jack had told him. Nature smile with a pleased laugh.

"Under normal circumstances your right. However the laws that govern these proccedings state that the family of the one who is to be coroniated is to be invited," Nature said as she looked back at them with a sligh smile "it state nothing about said family needing any blood or magical relations, and since Jack considers you four family. I was able to allow you to attend though I must warn you Jack does not know you are here," Nature explained.

"Vhy not," North asked.

"Because when he mentioned wanting to have you here. I was not sure I could grant his request, and rather than risking Jack getting his hopes of and not being able to deliver. I kept what I knew to myself. Besides you being here would make for a wonderful surprise," she stated as they turn a corner.

The guardians right behind her. There before them were two massive door that stood open. Season spirits were passing through the door filing to their seats. As they followed after Mother Nature they ignored the surprised expression of the other season. It was clear that their presence was not expected by anyone. As they entered the hall Nature turned to face them.

"Since you are considered guests here you will be sitting with me in the front," Nature said as she motioned to the front of the hall where five throne like chairs sat. Four were decorated in a winter theme. While the fifth held elements form all the season. It sat in front of the other with two flanking each side. As they walked to take their seats they looked around a their surroundings.

The room itself was breath taking. It was arragned in a way allowing for every season had its own section. The center of the room held five throne like chair. Each was decorated according to the season head that sat in it. Behind four of the thrones were more seats allowing for the other seasonal and elemental spirit to sit. Each again decorated to match the throne that sat before them. Banner were hung to represent each season and the ruleing house. For winter the banners were made of light and dark blue silk. What made them differnt from the others that they saw was that they were blank. Spring's were made of varing shades of green silk adorned with a daisy to represent the house of Blossom. Summer had ones made of yellow and orange silk that bore a golden sun to repersent the house of Heat. Fall's were the most colorful with colors ranging from yellows and oranges to reds and browns. They wore a leaf to represent the house of Autume. The fifth section that was at the head of the room held a banner from each house.

The four took their seats without further questions. It wasn't much longer afterwards that the doors leading in closed and the spirits that were still standing quickly took their seats. It was only then that trumpets started playing announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

**This has taken on a life of its own. I have no idea where half this stuff is coming from anymore. Though this chapter seemed be focused on the guardains as a whole instead of just Bunny and Jack. For those would would rather have seen it be more about Bunny and Jack I couldn't see it happening any other way. Two years is a long time to only focus on two characters. Anyways next chapter is the ceremony. I wanted to put it in this chapter but I am about to fall asleep and this chapter is already too long.**

**On a different note for my loyal followers who are waiting for the next chapter of living again. Let me assure you that I have not forgotten about it. I just really needed a break from it because I'm not sure what direction to take it from there. That and my muse was screaming at me to write this story.**

**Anyways please review tell me what you think. Writing new chapters is always easier when I have feed back. Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

As the trumpets played Nature stood from her throne. The doors that had been closed bursted open by a cold wind. Snowflakes swirled around the room before they were carried to a fix point before Nature.

The guardians watch in fasination as they the delicate crystles began to take on a form. One moment they saw only a human like form. The next they fell away to reveal their winter spirit. He was down on one knee with his head bowed much like a knight would bow to royalty. Jack didn't look up instead kept his eyes closed and head bowed.

"Welcome spirits," Nature announced "we come together today to bestow upon Jack Frost the honor and responsiblities as the Head Winter Bringer," looking down at the winter spirit "you may rise Jack Forst." When she said this Jack's eyes opened and he stood. His eyes stayed forcused on her for a moment before he looked passed her and saw the guardians. At first his eyes grew wide with surprise before a huge excited smile crossed his lips.

Bunny's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Moon how he had missed that smile.

Chance were that if it weren't for the ceremony Jack would have rushed to greet them. He looked back to Nature with a greatful smile as the ceremony continued.

"Jack today you take the oath of Head Winter Bringer. It is an oath that is not taken lightly and once taken can only ever be broken by death. Do you understand and wish to continue," Nature asked though it sound more as a formality than anything else.

"I do," Jack responed simply. With a nod of satifaction Nature seem to pull a large book out of nowhere. The wind blowing it open to the right page.

"Then do you Jack Frost swear help keep the balance of the four seasons? Do you swear to guard Mother Earth when she sleep as well as share in the responsiblities of bringing to rest and waking her when she is ready," Nature asked.

"I swear," Jack answered in a more serious tone.

"And do you Jack Frost take responsibility for all other winter spirits. To guide them and teach them to fufill their duties in a manner befitting a season bearing spirit," Nature continued.

"I do so take responsibility," Jack answered keeping his eyes focued on Nature.

"Then by all powers granted to me by Mother Earth I here by declare you Head Winter Bearer. Place your hand upon the Book of Season to seal your bond to Mother Earth," Nature instructed as she turn the open book to face him.

Without missing a beat Jack raised his right hand and placed it upon the book. At first nothing happened, but then the pages began to glow a brillant white light.

From where Bunny sat he could see a trail of blue winter magic wrap its way around his hand and up his arm out of sight.

When this happen frost exploded around his feet tracing delicate patterns over the marble floor. At the same time the blue silk banners that hung in the room also began to glow before the entire room was eveloped by the brillant light the came from the book.

It lasted for only a moment before dying down and disappearing. Jack still stood with his hand on the pages of the book. His eyes closed peacefully. When they opened again the guardians were slightly stunned. The bright blue sapphire eyes of their winter spirit were even brighter. They shone with a new life that completely mesmerized Bunny.

Sandy was the first to notice the once blank blue silk banners. To his and the others's amazment they saw silver snowflakes and delicate frost patterns now adorned them.

The trance that had befallen the room was broken when Jack removed his hand and the book slammed shut. Jack turned to face the rest of the room as everyone took it as their que to break out into cheer.

Nature turn to the guardians with a smile as she nodded for them to approach.

As the room continued to cheer the guardians rose from their seats and moved forward. North clasped Jack shoulder effectively gaining the boys attention. Jack looked up at him with a joyful smile as he was enveloped into a hug by his father. When he was let go Tooth and Sandy were there to give him hugs as well. All the while congratulating him. When the hugs finally ended Jack looked passed them to where Bunny stood. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jack broke free from the others and threw himself at the pooka. Who caught him with easies.

There they stood in each other's embrace for several moments before Jack looked up at the pooka.

"I missed you," Jack said his smile growing even wider.

"I missed you to Snowflake," Bunny said looking down at his winter spirit. He held his gaze for a moment longer before he leaned down drawing Jack into a passionate kiss. A kiss that was returned immediatly and just as passionately.

The other guardians along with Mother Nature looked on at the pair happily. All were please to see both so happy. Though the same couldn't be said for the other spirits in the room. The sight of which caught them by complete surprise.

Nature picking up on the other season spirits shock waited for the kiss to end.

When the kiss ended the pair rested their foreheads against each other. Lost in the moment in complete and total bliss.

"Jack, Bunnymud," Nature called bringing them back to reality. They looked over to her with happy smiles "Please come forth," she said motioning them to her.

Jack followed immediatly pulling Bunny with him. When they were before her she looked each in the eyes before turning her eyes to the crowd of spirits.

"This union is far form orthodox. Never before has a seasonal spirit dare to cross magics let alone chose an outsider. As the Head Winter Bearer Jack you are held to higher standers than all other winter spirits," Nature stated firmly her tone emotionless "the laws that have governed us for the better part of eight millenias have kept it as such. In all that time there has never been a need to enforce such laws until now."

The way she spoke began to terrify Bunny. He knew her word was law when it came to the seasons and the spirits that tended them. By the way she spoke he feared that she would forbid them from being together.

The other guardians had the same thoughts as Bunny. They had been happy when they'd realize that there was something going on between them. They want them to be together because they wanted them to be happy. Now as they listened to nature speak they began to fear that would never happen.

Jack was the only one of the five who wasn't worried. He had already had this conversation. Sure there were still a few things to explain to Bunny, but that could wait for another time.

"However now that I am faced with a task I cannot bring myself to interfere in matters of the heart. I so decree the laws that forbids such love here by abolished. Jack you and Bunnymund have my blessing to pursue this union," she declared with a smile.

Bunny looked from Jack to Nature confussed. Through her entire speech Jack smile had not faultered as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Umm what just happen," Bunny asked in whispered tones.

"I'll explain later," Jack answered "for now just nod," he told him with a slight giggle. So thats what he did he nodded excepting Nature blessing. Glad that he could be with the one he loved.

* * *

After the ceremony and Nature's decloration there had been a short reception in which Jack had to attened. During which at some point Nature threatened Bunny about what would happen if he ever hurt Jack. Bunny readily agree knowing that he would have to here this again from North.

There were still several thing Jack had to do before he could leave. Some of which the other guardians were privilaged to others they were made to wait outside. In all the craziness that had followed the coronation Bunny and Jack had not been able to talk.

Even when Jack had finished and returned to the pole things did not settle. North had ordered a huge feast to celebrate which lasted for a couple hours. They talked and laughed just as if nothing had changed.

When dinner had ended Bunny had managed to sneak Jack away for some privacy.

Jack sat curled up in Bunny's lap as they sat in front of the fireplace. Neither spoke wanting nothing more than to be in each others company away from the chaos that was their family.

"So where are we now exactly," Jack asked at last breaking the silence.

"That depends on what ya want," Bunny responded thoughtfully.

"I want to be with you more than anything. That being away from you was the hardest thing that I ever had to do," Jack said snggling into Bunny's furry chest even more to make his point.

"Me too," Bunny responed by tightening his hold on Jack a little more.

"So where does that leave us," Jack asked again.

"Well if ya are willin' that would make us boyfriends by human standards," Bunny answer. Jack looked up at him.

"With you I'll always be willing," Jack said with a smile. Bunny returned the smile as he lend down to kiss him. Jack returned the kiss gladly. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke apart for air, and returned to cuddling.

"Bunny," Jack said after a time. Though it sounded as if he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Aster," Bunny correct.

"Huh," Jack questioned confusion evident in his voice.

"My name is Aster," Bunny explained patiently. Finding that Jack look so aborable half asleep.

"Alright then, Aster," Jack said again with a yawn.

"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny asked with a slight chuckle.

"I love you," Jack answered cuddling closer to Bunny's chest. Bunny seem to freeze at the confession. He peered down to where Jack lay in his arms fast asleep. Bunny couldn't help but smile.

"I luv ya ta," Bunny whispered nuzzling Jack's temple. Bunny continued to watch the flames dance in the fire place for a while long until he to drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this chapter was fun. It gave the warm fuzzy feeling as I was writing. Though now I am thinking a new chapter that would force me to raise my rating for the story. This story from here on out with be all about first for the couple. After North had a little chat with Bunny of course. I also said I would never write a smut scene, but this story has got me rethinking that decision, so I will leave the verdict of that decision to you all. If I get enough requests in favor I'll post it and raise the rating. However if enough tell me they don't I will lock it away in my deleted scenes folder never to see the light of day again. Its fate is in your hands. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning North made his way to Jack's room knowing he would want to help finish with the Christmas preparations. Though it was still rather early Christmas was only two days away, and North had to get started. He couldn't wait for Jack to wake there was simply too much work to be done. Besides he wanted to spend time with his son.

North knocked on Jack's door and waited for an answer. When he recieved none he carefully opened the door not wanting to startle the winter spirit. He peered through to the bed only to find him nowhere in sight. North opened the door further confussed by the fact it looked as if no one had slept in the bed.

Then a dark growl came from his throat as an idea of where Jack might be entered his mind. Quickly North took off further up the hall to Bunny's room. When he reach the door he didn't bother knocking. He stopped short how ever when he saw that the room was empty. It to appeared as if no one had slept there either.

Now North was stumped where could the two be. He knew Bunny had not left, nor would he dare take Jack to the Warren without his knowledge. So where could they be. He hadn't seen either up yet that morning. Turning closing the door behind him North went in search of Phil. He would know North thought.

He entered the workshop and quickly located the yetie he was looking for.

"Ah Phil," North called gaining the yetie's attention. Phil turned to him as he approached "Have you seen Jack this morning," North asked.

Phil nodded as he garbled something along the lines of a yes.

"Vhere is he," North asked anxiously.

Phil seemed to pick up on his anxiousness as he hesitantly answered saying that he was asleep with Bunny in the living room adjoined to the globe room.

Phil barely finished telling North what he knew before the Cossack was off heading in the direction of the globe room. North assuming the worst case sonaerio rushed in without thinking. What he found when he arrived was Jack curled up close to Bunny's chest fast asleep as Bunny held him close to him close also fast asleep.

North stood staring at the scene dumbfounded. What he had been expecting he asked himself after a moment. Taking a breath to steady himself he left the room. As he left counldn't help but think of how he had over reacted. Why would he have ever thought Bunny would try to take things so far when he wasn't even sure they were even in a relationship.

As North returned to the workshop he knew he would not feel at ease until he knew exactly what Bunny's intentions were with his son.

Phil approached him asking if everything was alright.

"Everything es fine," North said taking up his clipboard "when Bunny vakes have him come see me," North instructed as he when about his work.

* * *

Bunny walked along the corridor to North's study. He had been informed by Phil that the older guardian wanted to speak with him. Though he already had an idea of what it was that the discussion would be about.

He reach the door and paused for a moment before knocking on the door nervously. Silently praying that there would be no answer.

"Come in," came the order from the otherside. Bunny took a deep breath to calm his nerves before entering.

"Ya wanna ta see me," Bunny stated as he entered. North looked up at him from the papers he had been studying. Wired rimmed glasses pearched on nose much like the way you would see the sterotype santas.

"Da please come in, have a seat," North greeted in his usual jolly tone as he motioned to a chair placed opposite of his desk. Bunny did as he was told as he closed the door figuring North would want this conversation to be private.

When he was seated North took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. He interlocked his fingers over his stomach as he leaned back in his chair eyes locked on the pooka.

Bunny couldn't help but gulp nervously as North continued to stare at him.

"So what is it ya wanna ta talk 'bout," Bunny asked neverously. North continued to stare for a moment longer.

"What are you intentions with Jack," North asked his voice stern.

"Ta take it slow see where things go," Bunny answered honestly. Though they had only talked briefly about it the night before. Bunny knew he wanted to take it slow not only for Jack's sake, but also to abide by the traditions of his people when it came to courting a possible mate.

North nodded seeming satified by the answer.

"Good," North said after careful consideration before standing and leaning over his desk just enough to look even more intimdating "but let me make myself clear Bunny. If you hurt my son. You vill not have to vorry about vhat Mother Nature vill do to you because she vill not have opportunity. Do I make myself clear," North stated his tone theatening. Bunny gulped as he nodded vigorusly unable to speak. North took a moment longer to stare the pooka down before his expression lightened "good, now lets us get back to work," North said as he walked around the desk to clasp Bunny's shoulder.

Bunny simply nodded as he was led out to the workshop. Thinking that it was rather disturbing that North could good from intimidating and threatening father to jolly old St. Nick so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I certainly had a blast writing this chapter. To be honest though I was thinking of how my dad and brothers would act if I were to ever bring a guy home. Anyways I am open to ideas about first for Bunny and Jack as a couple. I have a few ideas to write so lets see where those take this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

Bunny was in the ballroom of the Santoff Claussen helping Sandy and Tooth get things ready for the party. North was off delivering presents, and Jack had gone with him to spread a white Christmas to the countries that had the climate for it. It was the one thing Jack did with North no matter what when he was able. It was their thing just as he would help Tooth collect teeth or spead winter with Sandy while he spread dreams. Bunny and Jack's seemed to just find different ways to spend time with each other doing all sorts of things.

Things in the ballroom were just about ready and with North and Jack due back within the hour it was not a moment too soon. Once they returned they would exchange gifts before North and Jack would go and rest for awhile before the party.

"That should do it," Tooth said as she and Sandy hung the last streamer. They flew down to where Bunny stood on the ground.

"Yeah that should," Bunny agreed as Sandy nodded giving two thumbs up.

"Why don't we go to the stables to wait for North and Jack to return," Tooth suggested. To which Bunny perked up at the mention of Jack.

"Sounds great," Bunny said as he bounded of towards the stables. Tooth and Sandy couldn't help but laugh at their friends actions. Though it still amused them to see Bunny get so excited about seeing Jack, they couldn't help but be happy for him. They had never seen him so happy. The part of himself that he had always kept guard from the world had opened up.

North and Jack arrived ten or so minutes later. North announcing that it had been another successful Christmas as they were greeted by the others. Bunny hugged Jack glad to see that his boyfriend had returned safely.

"Did ya have fun," Bunny asked Jack as they hugged.

"Always," Jack answered stifling a yawn.

"How many did ya get to this year," Bunny asked as they followed the others from the stables as the yeties tended to the sleigh and raindeer. Jack counted off on his fingers as they walked to the living room where presents and breakfast was awaiting them.

"I lost track after Denmark but I know I got to thirty at the very least," Jack said giving up on counting. Bunny chuckled softly.

The group arrived to the living room where the presents awaited them. Sand and Tooth sat on one of the couches, North sat in his arm chair. While Bunny and Jack took up the love seat. Bunny sitting with his back to the flames shielding Jack from their heat so that he could sit comfortably in his lap.

"So who wants to go first," Jack asked knowing North would be the first to volunteer. Sure enough North was the first to raise his hand as he moved to the tree to retrieve the gifts he was giving. The others just watched with a fond smile to see him get so excited over exchanging gifts. He hand out boxes of varying sizes to each. Tooth recived a box of sugar-free cookies and candies that always aborded. Sandy got a first edition of Treasure Island. Bunny a box fill with exotic dyes. To Jack he gave a snowglobe that when shook played out a scene of him sending snow flurries while he delivered presents.

Sandy was next giving each a small bag of dream sand that was tuned to each of them. Each bag held dreams that had been created especially for each recipent.

Tooth followed giving each gift sets fill with toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, and mouth wash. Everyone was struggling to keep their laughs supressed while still maintaining a surprised look. They all knew what she would give them seeing it was the same every year.

Next it was Jack who gave each a sphere made of ice that he had enchanted to never melt. Inside was a scene that repersented them. The one he gave to Bunny however was different. It was in the shape of and egg and the scene inside was of the first time they had kissed. The gifted had earned him a kiss and a hug.

Finally it was Bunny's turn. He got up from his spot behind Jack as he walked over to the trees to retrieve the gifts he was to give. All save one were the same size. These he gave to North, Sand, and Tooth. The last and smallest one he waited until he had claimed his seat behind Jack to present him with the small box. The others recieved elaboratly painted eggs.

Jack eyed the small box knowing that he had been given something different. He open the box to find a carved jade pendant. It was in laided with silver and gold, and hung from a gold chain. As Jack studied it he noticed it looked similar to the charm he had been give the spring he helped Bunny in the Warren that allowed hom access to the tunnels. He remebered Bunny had to infuss more magic into it so often for the fact the charm was only temerary. Jack look up at Bunny questionaly wondering why he would give him something he already had. Bunny gave an amused chuckle.

"Unlike the last one I gave ya this one is permanent. Ya don't need me ta recharge it fer ya givin ya unlimited access ta the Warren," Bunny explained. As he did so he was enveloped into a hug.

Tooth and Sandy watched the scene fondly. While North sent a warning glare at the pooka. Though Bunny and Jack were oblivous to it all.

After the finished with the presents they had breakfast talking a little about what the rest of the day would be like. It was at some point during this that Jack fell asleep against Bunny's chest.

"I'm gonna take Jack ta 'is room," Bunny said when he notice that North to was starting to feel the wearyness of the night's activity set in. The party was still at least twelve hours away but they had.

North being too tired to really give anythought to what Bunny had said waved him. As he to rose to his feet to make his way to his own room.

Bunny carried Jack bridal style to his room. As he entered he closed the door quietly behind him. He crossed room easily. When he reached the bed he pulled the covers back while balancing him in one arm. Gently as possible he laid the winter spirit in the bed and covered him up. Just as he was about to leave a slim hand grabbed hold of his arm. He looked down to see Jack looking up at him through half lids.

"Stay with me Aster," Jack said sleepily.

"I don't think that a good idea mate," Bunny replied with a gental smile "I think North would have ma hide if I did,"

"Please," Jack asked as his eye began to close once more. Bunny found the in that moment that he couldn't deny his request.

"Alright then," Bunny said relenting. He stood up and removed his boomaranges and a laid them on the bedside table before walking to the otherside and crawling under the cover and cuddling up to him. As slight shiver ran through him when he made contact the Jack small form. Without the warmth of a fire he found the cold given off by the winter spirit uncomfortable.

Jack must have senced his boyfriends discomfort. Because he reached a hand up to the arm band that he still wore. With nothing more than a simple touch the magic within it flared to life making Bunny once again immund to the cold.

Sigh in relief Bunny nuzzled him slightly "ya amaze me," Bunny whispered as he settle next to his Snowflake. It wasn't long before they were both sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this is the second chapter Bunny and Jack have ended up falling asleep together. I just see their relationship as one where they start sharing a bed long before the start sleeping together. Anyways next chapter will be the Christmas party. I wanted to get it up tonight, but I got carried away with the presents scene. That and I have to be up early tomorrow morning so I want to be in bed before midnight for a change. Can anyone guess what first Bunny and Jack will have at the party? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the first gathering of spirits that had occured at Santoff Claussen in four centries. To say that it wasn't a big deal was an understatment. Especially when one considered such a gathering should have occurred when Jack had been made a Guardian. As a way to formally announced to the spirit world his guardianship. However it was put on the back burner so to speak due to the clean up of the aftermath of the mess Pitch created. Even when everything had been sorted out the party still hadn't occured simply because everyone forgot.

Now however what had started as a welcome back/Christmas party had turned into congradulate Jack party. Everytime Jack thought he was done some other spirit would wisk him away from Bunny to congradulate and ask for his opinion of some matter.

Bunny could do nothing but watch as Jack was wisked away by every spirit that wanted to talk with him. He had tried to stay with him but after hours of no stop talking Manny who had made a special trip to attened the party had asked to talk with Jack alone.

So here Bunny sat as he watched the other spirits dance and have an overall good time.

"Ah Bunny dere you are," North boomed as he took the seat next to him "vhy are you sitting here. I vould think that you would be dancing with Jack," North stated as he motioned to the other spirits dancing.

"I would but Manny wanna ta speak with Jack alone," Bunny said with a sigh "I fergot how much of this job was poltics. Every time I turn round someone else wanna ta speak with 'im. I tried ta stay with 'im and help but...," explained Bunny with another sigh.

"Es not completely unexpected," North replied "we never formally announced Jack as Guardian. Ve vere busy dealing vith the aftermath of Pitch, and let et go. Now et seems as if things are making up for lost time no," North reason.

"Yeah supose yer right," Bunny agreed remembering when he was made a Guardian some five hundred years previous. He had been in Jack place once. It was a necessary evil for the simple fact that on occasion they were the peace keepers of the spirit world. Jack would need to learn to be diplomatic though Bunny had a feeling that Jack already had such skills. Even so Bunny couldn't help but wish he could spend a little more time with his Jack without the other spirits monoplizing his time.

The party continued as Bunny sat watching from the sidelines. He wasn't big on parties to start with, and his only reason for not already having called it was Jack. He would wait all night if he had to for Jack to finish talking and being introduced to the spirits. As time went on it became more and more apparent that would be the case.

It was almost midnight when he heard the DJ announce the final song of the night and of course it was a slow one. He grumbled to himself wondering if the univers was mocking him. Here it was the last song of the evening a slow one at that and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

It was in that moment Bunny felt someone hand on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see some spirit only to find it was Jack standing there. He was smiling brightly as he grabbed hold of Bunny's paw and began to lead him to the dance floor as the music began to play.

_Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real?_

Bunny eyes meet Jack's as he was lead to the center of the dance floor.

_How can I put into words what I feel?_  
_My life was complete, I thought I was whole_  
_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_  
_Never knew that love could feel like this,_  
_And you changed my world with just one kiss._  
_How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?_  
_It's a miracle_

Bunny drew Jack close to him as they began to dance. Both paws resting on the winter spirit's back as his arm wrapped behind Bunny's neck. Their eyes never leaving the others.

_Your love is like a river peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent A little more time On you_

They danced in small, slow circles completely lost to in eachother's gaze.

_In all of creation, all things great and small_  
_You are the one that surpasses them all_  
_More precious than any diamond or pearl_  
_They broke the mold when you came in this world_  
_And I'm trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without_  
_The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child_  
_That's deep inside, leaves me purified_

As they danced Bunny couldn't help but feel complete. Everything about that moment was perfect.

_Your love is like a river peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent A little more time On you_

Jack rested his head against Bunny's chest feeling at complete and total peace for the first time that evening. In that moment it was just him and his Bunny, and not this else mattered.

_Never thought that love could feel like this_  
_Then you change my world with just one kiss_  
_How can it be that right here with me_  
_There's an angel, is just a miracle_

Bunny rested his cheek against the top of Jack's head willing the moment to never end.

_Your love is like a river peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent A little more time On you_

As the two dance locked in eachother's embrace they were completely oblivious to their surroundings. Had they been more aware the surpised looks that came from the majority of spirits followed by pleased smiles. For in those few minute both unknowingly show the world just how much they cared for the other simply by the way they held the other.

God must have spent a little more time on you

When the dance ended they held each other a moment longer before Bunny pulled himself away just enough so that he could kiss the one he loved. Forever delcaring to the world who his heart belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it Jack and Bunny's first dance. Inspired by NSYNC's 'God must have spent a little more time on you'. I know there is absolutly no dialoge between Bunny and Jack in this chapter because i thought actions would speak louder than words. I also know that there was a lot going on in this chapter. I'm not sure how I like this chapter cause I found it hard to start. I really didn't want to start it like 13 with someone finding them asleep together so trying to find a way to start it proved to be a challenge. **

**Anyways sorry it took me longer than usual to up date. Its been a rough couple of days. Starting with me having to withdraw from my dream school, and had I writen anything then chance are their first dance would have turned out to be their first near death experience. I have a bad habit of letting my emotions influnce my writing that way. Take a look at the Dealing trilogy though it was not inspired by someone dying, and now I am starting to ramble.**

**Back to the story, please tell me what you think by leaving reviews. This was also my first attempt at a song fic. Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

Like any relationship it takes time to adjust one another. Both Bunny and Jack seemed to be finding it out the hard way. The rest of Chirstmas and into the new year were no problem. It wasn't until January came around that things seem get diffcult. Though Bunny was starting to prepare for Easter he still found himself will some free time. Time he thought would be best spent with Jack. The only problem was it was January and in the middle of winter meaning Jack had little if any free time. When he was lucky enough to catch Jack when he wasn't more times than not he was asleep. The most he ever saw him was at the Guardian meeting.

When February came around it was Jack who found himself in the same postion that Bunny had been the month before. February was always easy for Jack. Because it was when the season was able to handle itself with little guidance from the winter spirits. It also happened to be the same month Bunny really started to get in to his Easter preparations.

So when it was time for the February meeting both had planned to take the entire day to spend with the other.

Bunny bounded through his tunnels excited to finally get to spend time with his Jack. It had been nearly a week and a half since he had seen him, and two since he had been able to talk with him when they had agreed to take the saturday of the meeting off.

Bunny leapt from his tunnel to find himself in the globe room. He looked around expecting to see Jack waiting but was left disappointed when he only saw North.

"Ah Bunny you are early," North greeted when he saw the pooka.

"Yeah I know," Bunny replied as he looked around a little more. North could tell what he was doing and couldn't help but smile.

"Jack es not here yet," North stated answering Bunny's question before he could ask. Bunny froze slightly as if he had been caught with his paw in the cookie jar. To which North only laughed.

"Well do ya know where 'e is," Bunny asked still hoping to spend a little time with Jack before the meeting started. North shook his head.

"I am afraid not old friend, he left thursday morning saying he wouldn't be back until saturday's meeting. And no he did not say what he was doing only that it was important," North said as he explained to Bunny what he knew. Bunny nodded knowing it wasn't unusal for him to be gone for days at a time during the winter months. Still he couldn't help but feel disappointed by his boyfriend's absence.

"Es everything alright," North asked seeing the disappointment in Bunny's face. Bunny sighed.

"Depends on what ya are askin'," Bunny answered.

"Are things going vell between you and Jack," North questioned.

"When we're tagether, yeah everythin's fine," Bunny responded with a sigh.

"But...," North asked.

"But thats the problem we're never tagether. When I'm free he's busy, when he's free I'm busy. The last time I was able to see and talk with him was over two weeks ago and that was for maybe ten or so minutes," Bunny explained sounding a little frustrated. North listened carefully as he thought about what Bunny was saying.

"So et seems as if de problem you are having es you cannot spend time with Jack now that it is winter and you are having to prepare for Easter next month," North stated as Bunny nodded along "Bunny did you really think dat you vould be able to spend de same amount of time vith Jack now dat et es winter as when it is summer," North asked with a raised brow.

"Naw but I though we would at least see eachother a little more than we are now," Bunny replied with a shrug. North couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips at Bunny's comment. He had to admit there was some reason to what Bunny was saying. In passed years he tended to see his son much more often than he was this year.

"Bunny you must realize dat Jack vill not have as much free time during the winter months as he once had in de passed now dat he es head of winter," North reasoned. Bunny let out a sigh of his own knowing that North was right "beside look on bright side. There are vhat four months of de year that your time together is limited, but then dere are still eight dat are not." Bunny smile at the thought of spending his summers form now on with Jack. He might not like the idea of having absolutly no time with him in the winter, but with the promise of what summer held he could deal.

So Bunny waited patiently for noon to come round. He continued to talk with North while painting an egg absentmindedly to pass the time. He hoped that Jack would arrive early but considering the way things had been going it was more than likely that he wouldn't show until right at noon when the meeting was due to start.

Noon time rolled around and Tooth and Sandy both arrived one after the other. Still Jack wasn't there. They waited in the Globe room for Jack to arrive talking to pass the time. The first half hour they weren't worried knowing that it was possible he could be late. It was when that half hour turned to two hours that they started to get worried. Jack had told North that he would be at the meeting before leaving, and Jack never missed a meeting without telling someone.

"Where could he be," Tooth asked when the mantle clock struck two. Bunny who had been pacing stopped to look over to here.

"I don't know," Bunny said worry evident in his voice as he eyed the skylight praying that Jack would fly through at any moment. Bunny turn back to the fire to resume his nervous pacing when his nose caught the sent of mint and freshly fallen snow. He turned back to the skylight with a hopeful expression as a cold breeze swirled around the room. A moment later Jack came flying in through the now open skylight.

"Jack," they all exclaimed relieved.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Jack apologzied as he touched down. It was no sooner than Jack touch the ground than he was eveloped in a hug by none other than Bunny knocking the breath out of Jack "its good to see you to Aster," Jack said when he caught his breath back from the unexpected impact.

"Ya had us worried mate," Bunny stated pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"I'm sorry something came up and I had to take care of it before I could come," Jack apologized drawing Bunny closer to him.

"Jack vhy ar you so late," North asked after a moment. Jack broke away from Bunny's embrace.

"A couple of winter spirits got into an argument over turf, and I had to play mediator to keep them from starting a blizzar that would of had the potenial to cover most of New England and southern Canada," Jack explained earning a surprised look from.

"Why you," Tooth asked. Jack only rolled his eyes.

"Because its my job, not only do I get to be in charge of winter now but I get to be mediator between all winter spirits when there is a dispute," Jack said with a sense of sarcasm "it was part of my oath remember," he reminded them.

"Oh, sorry" Tooth said feeling slightly silly for asking a question that had an obvious answer.

"Its okay, so should we get to the meeting," Jack asked changing the subject. The others didn't argue when Jack changed the subject. It was getting late and Sandy and Tooth couldn't be gone from their work much longer.

Bunny and Jack walk to the meeting room as they held each other's hand. They sat in their regular places next to one another stealing glances at one and other as the meeting started. North was the first to going for the fact that he had the least amount to report. He was followed by Sandy and Tooth who confirmed that everything was running smoothly. Bunny was the next to go. With Easter in little more than a month there was a fair amount for him to report.

Finally it was Jack's turn. However he seemed less than thrilled by the fact letting out a heavy sigh as he sat up straighter. Bunny picked up on his less than enthusiastic adituted.

"Is everythin' alright Jackie," Bunny asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah winter's fine there no problem there. It just spring is going to be late," Jack said still sounding far less than thrilled by the fact. Bunny looked at him confused no seeing the problem. It wasn't the first time Jack had given them that kind of news. Beside he all ready knew that spring would be late.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Bunny said not seeing the big deal. He could tell winter would last longer this year from the Warren. Jack let out another sigh as if he was debating the best way to stay what was weighing so heavily on his mind. His eye locked on Bunny's as he thought.

"Alright then," Jack said calmly though Bunny could tell he was running low on patience "spring won't come till early April. Meaning winter will still be present through March, and from what I can tell it has the potienal to cause a repeat of '68," Jack stated flatly his eyes never breaking contact. Bunny just stared at him for a moment. Not sure how to process the new information.

"Yer jokin' right," Bunny asked when he had at last found his voice. When Jack remained silent Bunny took it as a no "how can ya let '68 repeat itself," Bunny demanded raise his voice in disbelief.

"First off I'm not letting anything happen. Second nature does what it pleases I have no control over when the seasons come and go. My job is to keep the balance and to keep things from getting out of control," Jack said his voice low and warning. Though Bunny paid no mind.

"Yeah and how did that work fer ya last time," Bunny snapped as he refered to the events of '68. Jack narrowed his eyes at the pooka using the anger he felt at Bunny's words to mask his hurt.

"You still think that blizzard was my fault," Jack questioned.

"Who else could it 'ave been I found ya in the middle of the storm," exclaimed Bunny his voice louder than need be.

"And like I said I don't control nature I just keep it from get out of control," Jack shouted as he rose from his chair.

"Ya call that control," Bunny shouted as he to rose from his own chair.

"Actually yeah I do," Jack replied "had I not been there to channel the energy from the storm more that just New England would have been covered because not one other winter spirit was willing even attempt it," Jack was panting by the time he finished. He was enraged by the thought that Bunny would ever think he couldn't control his powers. As Jack took deep breaths to try and calm himself he felt a shift in the balance. He groaned inwardly knowing he had to go find what was causing the shift.

Bunny's eyes soften when he realize what he had just done "Jack I...," Bunny started but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Save it Bunny," Jack said as he grabbed for his staff and turned to leave.

"Jack wait," Bunny called as he tried to catch him, but Jack would have none of it. He flew just fast enough to stay out of reach of the pooka's grasp. His patiences were gone and if he knew if he were to continue this conversation as is he would do something he would regret. Besides he had urgent matters to attened to that couldn't be ignored. With that in mind Jack flew out of the meeting room and out the skylight away from Santoff Claussen.

Bunny chased after him as best he could in a desperate attempt to catch him, but all such efforts were useless once he was through the skylight. Bunny sunk to the ground cursing himself for what he has said to Jack, and for what something he had not control over.

The other Guardians just stared at eachother once they left not knowing how to handle the situation. This wasn't the first argument that Bunny and Jack had that ended with one storming off, but it was the first that they had since they had started dating.

**Author's Note:**

**Trouble in paradise, to be honest this wasn't what I had originally intended for this chapter but it ran away from me. Anyway once I really got into this chapter I just really want to write Bunny as an ass. He's the one who is at fault for the argument though Jack didn't help matters. To be fair however Jack lack of patiences is due to stress. Also the reason for this chapter was because I realized that they had absolutly no conflicts as a couple, and considering their personalities that seemed to be highly unlikely that there would be no conflict. Yes I left it hanging for the fact that I'm not sure how I want to resolve the situation. There's the classic near death experience and all is forgiven, or Bunny waits goes and finds Jack and apologizes. What do you think? How should this situation reslove itself? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

North, Tooth, and Sandy watched as Bunny paced the Globe room anxiously. It had been twelve hours since Jack had left. Bunny had tried to go after him but North had stopped him saying he needed time to calm down. Tooth and Sandy had left not long after Jack saying they had work to do, but in reality had gone in search of Jack to see if he was alright. They had only returned later having had no luck. Where ever Jack was he wasn't making it easy to be found. Though they had an idea that he was somewhere in northern Europe if the blizzard that covered that particular part of the country was anything to go by. Both Tooth and Sandy had attempted to look for he there but the snow and wind made it hard to navigate.

"Should we say something," Tooth asked North as the three stood and watch Bunny's nervous pacing.

"And say vhat," North asked in return. He had already said everything he would on the matter to Bunny. Once the shock of what had happened he had yelled at the pooka for hurt Jack they way he had. Though in hind sight he really didnt need to for the simple fact that Bunny was beating himself up enough for the way he had treated Jack.

"I don't know North but we have to do something," Tooth answered after some thought. North let out a sigh knowing she was right. They had to do something before Bunny drove himself to a panic attack.

"Bunny," North called at last catching the pooka's attention "go home and get some rest. I vill call you vhen Jack returns home," he ordered.

"But...," Bunny started to protest but was quickly cut off by North.

"No buts, Jack may not vant to come home until you have left. Besides with Easter next month and you have work to do, and standing around here vill not get it done. I know you are worried about Jack, but you should have thought of that before you lost temper with him. Now go, vhen Jack returns and if he wishes I vill send for you," North started firmly. He would not argue the matter further. Bunny lowered his head with his ears pressed against his head from both guilt and defeat. He was already treading on thin ice with the Cossack as is, and to disobeay a direct order from him at the moment was not a wise decision.

"Fine," Bunny pouted as he stood and tapped open a tunnel and dropped into it. Leaving behind a snow white lily in its place.

* * *

Jack didn't return home that day or the next. On the third day North started to worry as he debated whether it would be a good idea to try to find him. The old Cossack had a bad feeling in his belly that only seemed to grow worse.

Jack flew towards the pole happy that now he could get some rest. After he had stormed off from Bunny the wind had pulled him to northern Europe where several winter spirits had gotten into another arguement over what Jack still wasn't sure. In the process they had managed to create a blizzard that had quickly gotten out of control. It had taken the better part of three days for him to get under control to where another spirit could take over. At which point decided to deal with the one responsible for it later.

Now as he flew back to the pole he had a sinking feeling that he had pushed himself too far passed his limit. He couldn't help but think that channeling the energy from that storm had been a bad idea, but he had been so mad at Bunny. At he had allowed his anger to cloud his judgment only wanting to let out his frustration he had thrown caustion to the wind. When the sight of Santoff Claussen came into view his vision started to blur. He tried to speed up but that proved to be impossible. He flew passed the window of North's personal workshop alerting his father figure of his return. Jack made his way to the front entrance much slower than he normally would. When he arrived North was standing outside waiting for him.

He was greeted immediatly by his father figure. The only problem was he couldn't hear him. He could see his lips moving but couldn't hear any sound. His vision started to blur once more as he saw North happy expression turn to concern. His mouth was moving again though this time Jack could faintly hear his name being called. In that moment he felt his legs give out as his world went dark.

North barely was able to catch his son as he collapsed.

"Jack! Jack vake up," North called urgently as he shook him in an attempt wake him, but it was no use Jack wouldn't wake. North touched his hand to Jack forehead and his eyes widen. Jack was burning up. Quickly he lifted Jack into his arms and started shouting orders as he carried him to the pole's infirmary.

Once North arrived in the infirmary he quickly set about trying to figure out what was wrong with Jack. He was only able to determain that aside from the fact that he was fever and had lost consciousness there wasn't anything visibly wrong with him. Still that didn't mean that whatever was wrong could be internal. If that was indeed the case then North would need to run blood tests to rule out sickness and poison. He didn't waste any more time than needed to accomblish the task.

It was only when this was done and he had started the tests that North left Jack reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his son, but he needed to inform the others about what had happened. He made his way to the globe room and pulled the lever that released the lights.

* * *

Bunny bounded through his tunnel towards the pole. He had seen the lights and knew something was wrong. The fact that the lights came so soon after his fight with Jack only served to speed him along. He was afriad that something might have happened to him. As Bunny raced to the pole he prayed with all his might that the reason North had not just summoned them all was because of Jack.

* * *

North paced the ground of the globe room as he waited for the others to arrive. Tooth and Sandy were suprisingly first. They both gave North a questioning look wanting to know why they had been summoned. Bunny arrived seconds later popping up from his tunnel.

"What's goin' on mate," Bunny questioned when he caught sight of North. His voice filled with worry.

"Et es Jack, he has fallen ill," North stated as he heard Tooth gasp. Sandy formed an exclamation out of dream sand alarmed by the news. Bunny just stared at him in disbelief.

"What do ya mean ill? What 'appened? Whats wrong with 'im," Bunny question urgently when he found his voice.

"He came home and vhen I vent to greet him he collasped in my arms. He es running fever but I'm afraid dat es all I know at dis point," North explained though it did little to calm the pooka.

"Where is 'e," Bunny asked when North finished his explination.

"Infirmary," North replied and no sooner did he finish did Bunny take off. He reached the door to the infirmary in a matter of minutes. Bunny paused a moment at the door before he slowly pushed it open.

He saw Jack in the bed immediatly to his right. At first glance Bunny thought Jack was only sleeping, but as he moved closer he could tell something was wrong. He could see a slight pink flush in the winter spirit's cheeks. When he reach Jack's bedside he reached a paw and ran it gently against the sleeping spirit's cheek.

Jack stirred slightly but quickly settled doing little more than lean into Bunny's touch.

"What 'appen ta ya Snowflake," Bunny whispered. He was worried even more so by the fact that he didn't know what was wrong with his boyfriend. Bunny could feel the fever that pleged the winter spirit. To him Jack felt like he was closer to the normal tempature of a human instead of his normal cool tempature.

Bunny sat on the edge of the bed as he grasp Jack's had with his free paw. The other one still gently stroking his cheek. Bunny looked over to the bedside table and saw there was a basin filled with ice water and a cloth hanging off the edge. He reached for the cloth with the paw that had been stroking the winter spirit's cheek. He grabbed the cloth and submerged it into the water. He squeezed the excess water from the cloth before he use it to start dabbing at the Jack's face and neck in an attempt to combat the fever.

Bunny continued to dab the damp cloth againt Jack's feverish skin. He move the cloth lower so that was dabbing at his shoulder and chest. He could only assumed that North had removed his hoodie during his examination, and had left it off the help cool the boy further. It was when Bunny started on his shoulders and chest that he notice pale blue makings across his chest wraping around his shoulder and more than likely continuing the design on his back. The design of the markings remined him of the frost patterens he created. They were beautiful the way the blue paired with Jack's pale skin. It was just dark enough that it could be seen, but faint enough that unless you were actually looking would miss. Bunny couldn't help but wonder how Jack got them. Know that the last time he had seen Jack without a shirt or his hoodie he hadn't had them.

The markings themselves reminded Bunny of tribal markings. More specifically of some of the ones he had seen in the northern pooka clans of his home world back before Pitch had destroyed his race. The thought brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly pushed them away as another thought came to mind. For a brief moment Bunny wondered what Jack would look like if he were a pooka. That thought brought a smile to his lips as he imagined a pooka with snow white fur and bright sapphire blue eyes. He would have the same markings he saw now on Jack's body in the same share of blue fur. He couldn't help think that if he were a pooka then he would have been a beaut.

North, Tooth, and Sandy watched from the door as Bunny seemed to fall quickly into the roll of care giver for Jack. They smiled fondly at the pair. Without so much a second thought Bunny had already take to tending for the ill spirit. North and Tooth had never seen Bunny give so much devotion to anyone. Sandy on the other hand had and it both warmed his heart and saddened it. The last person he had seen Bunny so devoted to had been his first mate before she had been killed by Pitch. After that Bunny had closed his heart off from the world only really caring about his job as a guardian and not much else. He wonder if Bunny realized yet how much he loved Jack, for Jack had done the impossible by getting Bunny to open his heart up in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this chapter is longer than I had anticipated. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap it up in the next chapter. I decided to just go with Jack getting sick because well he was already stress out, and the fight with Bunny had only made it worse. The last straw was of course the blizzard. I mean who hasn't made themselves sick because of stress. ****Then as I was writting I got the idea of Bunny fantasying about Jack being a pooka after seeing the markings which I'll explain in the next chapter or two. I also just think that Sandy would be the one to know Bunny the longest, so he would know about Bunny's first mate. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

Bunny stayed the rest of that day and through the night watching over Jack. He would have stayed the next day had North not stepped in say that he had work to do. He told Bunny that he could come back in the evening. North hated the fact that he had to send Bunny away, but Easter was next month and if he didn't he knew Bunny would choose to stay with Jack until he was better. Before he left however Bunny had kissed the sleeping spirit's forehead whispering his promise to return in the evening hours.

This was the routine that Bunny settled into. He would return to the Warren during the day and go about preparing for Easter, and at night he would return to the pole to spend the night by Jack's bedside. It worried him to no end that Jack had yet to wake since he had been brought in by North. There were a few times that he had stirred slightly, but never once did he wake.

On the second day when Jack showed no signs of waking North had started him on IV's to keep him hydrated and nourished. The one good thing that seem to happen was that Jack's fever never grew worse. It was bad but it didn't grow worse.

The Blood tests had taken a full two days to finish completely. They returned completely normal. It was both good and troubling news. They new at the very least that he hadn't been poisoned, nor was he suffering from some unknown illness. However it gave no explination as to his currant condition.

"If 'is test came back normal then whats makin' 'im sick," Bunny asked when North informed him of the test results the next time he came to see Jack.

"I do not know," North said after some though "but perhaps Jack's condition is stress related," he suggested as he thought of the winter spirit's behavior of the pass month as well as his symptoms. He knew Jack hadn't been sleeping properly, and if he wasn't sleeping properly then more than likely he wasn't eating like he should either. That being said Jack had also been constantly on the go. He would get home late at night if he did come home and be gone in the early morning hours. All of these things weren't good for him. All of these things could have only wore him down, and what ever he had been doing before returning to the pole was the last straw.

"What do ya mean stress related, Jack has never been over stressed by winter that he was bed ridden," Bunny stated as he and North talked by the door.

"Dat ve know of," North corrected "he vas vinter spirit for three hundred years before he became guardian and ve became involved in his life. Even if dis has never happened before he dis es also his first winter as season head. Et es possible that his new responsiblities became overwhelming," he explained.

Bunny nodded as much as he hated to admit North had a point. He remembered that last time he had seen Jack. Back to when they fought. Jack temper seem to be much shorter than usual. It had been one of the reasons the argument had been so bad. Normally Jack wouldn't have been so quick to lose his temper with Bunny. Especially over things that Bunny only knew part of the answers to. Now Bunny really felt like an ass. Here Jack had been struggling with the stress of his new responssiblities, and he had given him a hard time over something that was completely out of his control. Whether the arguement had been what had sent Jack over the edge or had simply served to further aggravate him Bunny didn't know. The one thing he could be sure of was that he hadn't helped.

The two continued to talk for awhile longer before North left saying he would be back in the morning before Bunny left to go to the Warren. Bunny turned and resumed his post by Jack's side. He laid a paw on his forehead and frowned slightly at the fever that was still afflicting his boyfriend. Bunny reached for the cloth to tried once more to help cool Jack's fever.

When the cold cloth touch Jack's skin he began to stir once more. Bunny with held the cloth holding his breath slightly hoping that Jack was at last waking up. A moment later Jack settled and Bunny sighed disappointed by the fact. He began again dabbing the cloth to Jack's skin and again Jack started to stir.

"Jack can ya hear me," Bunny asked gently. He held his breath again hoping that Jack was waking up. A moment later he was rewarded with a slight groan. That in turn was followed by Jack cracking his eyes open slgihtly "hey how ya feelin'," Bunny asked a relieved smile covering his face.

"Tired," Jack croaked his voice hoars. Bunny shook his head slightly as he reached for the call button on the bedside table knowing North would want to know Jack was awake.

"Ya need anythin'," Bunny asked as he began to run his paw through his hair.

"Water," Jack replied and without another word Bunny was up to fetch him some water. He returned a moment later with a cup and pitcher. He filled the cup halfway before setting the pitcher on the table and sitting on the edge of the bed. Bunny used his free paw to help Jack sit up before holding the cup to his lips allowing him to drink. Jack took several sips draining half before he weakly push the cup away. Bunny set the cup next to the pitcher before he lowered Jack gently back to the bed.

"How long have I been out," Jack asked weakly.

"'bout three days, gave us all a scare," Bunny answered.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

"Its alright, the important thin' is yer okay," Bunny said brushing off the apology "though ya mind explainin' what happen," Bunny asked.

"I made a rookie mistake," Jack answered weakly "I channeled too much energy from that blizzard in northern Europe to quickly. Should have had help but I wasn't thinking clearly and tried to do it myself," Jack admitted honestly. Which was surprising to Bunny Jack wasn't normally this honest at least without some degree of prying. An idea popped into the pooka's head about why he was being so honest with him.

"Jack do ya know why ya weren't thinkin' clearly," Bunny asked testing his theory.

"Was mad at you," Jack stated weakly. Bunny flinched at the answer his ears pressing guiltly against his head. He had been the one to cause this. Because of him Jack had made a careless mistake that had had the potiental to seriously hurt him.

The answer Jack had given him while hard to hear had also confirmed his suspision. There was no hesitation in his voice, but the way he spoke told Bunny Jack wasn't totally aware of what he was saying. Making it impossible for him to be his usual guarded self. He wondered if it was a side effect of the fever, but reguardless knew that it wasn't right to ask anymore question. He would get answers that he would never get if Jack weren't running such a high fever, and chances were that he wouldn't remember when he was back in his right mind.

"Alright Jackie that's enough with the questions. Think its best ya were ta get some rest," Bunny suggested pulling the sheet that covered his lower half closer to his chest. Jack didn't argue as he eyes began to slip closed. In another moment he was fast asleep. Bunny watched him fondly until he heard the sound of the door open. He turn to see North enter.

"Vhat is wrong," North asked when it was apparent that nothing was admiss. Bunny rolled his eyes slightly as he rose from the bed and gestured for North to follow him into the hall. There he explained what had happened and what Jack had said. North Couldn't say that he was surprise to hear, but it didn't mean that he was pleased by it either.

* * *

Jack's fever had started to drop after that. He was no longer as forth coming as he had been when he'd first woken up, for which Bunny was greatful. Sure he would like for Jack to be more open with him, but he wanted it to be because he wanted to not because of a fever that was making him delirious. It didn't completely break until the start of the next week.

The subject of the fight came up and one point. Bunny had kept apologizing to the point Jack had started to get annoyed. Jack said that it was no big deal, but Bunny instead that it was his fault. Finally Jack had told Bunny all was forgiven if he would just stop apologizing.

* * *

Bunny found himself walking to the infirmary. North had informed him that he was releasing Jack return to his job that evening. He had also told the pooka that Jack was still in the infirmary. To which Bunny had responded by heading in that direction. He knew that once Jack returned to his work he probably wouldn't get much time with him until April.

Bunny walked into the infirmary just in time to see Jack pull off his shirt. His back was towards him allowing Bunny a clear view of the marking he had suspected to be there. Though he had never imagined them to be as intriget as what he saw. The frost pattern he had seen that first night did indeed continue around his shoulders and down his back. They formed into the shape of a V stopping just short of meeting due to a delicate looking snowflake tha was one of several that trailed further down his back. Each getting progressively smaller the farther down. More frost like markings bloomed around each snowflake getting smaller as it went down just like the snowflakes. They were beautiful the way the light blue markings met the pale skin of his boyfriend. Bunny hadn't realized he had been staring until Jack turned around.

"Is something that matter," Jack asked with a raised brow.

"What, huh," Bunny stammered realizing he had been caught.

"You're staring," Jack stated still with a raised brow.

"Oh, I was...um...just noticing the markings on yer back," Bunny said hesitantly. Jack look at him confussed for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Oh those," Jack said as he walked over to Bunny "what about them," he asked wrapping his arms around Bunny's waist and looked at him.

"Just wonderin' how ya got them is all," Bunny said stating the question that had been on his mind since he had first seen them a week ago "cause ya didn't hae 'em the last time I saw ya without a shirt." At that comment Jack couldn't help but laugh if for no other reason than to hide the slight blush that was caused by the it.

"Does it matter," Jack asked.

"No not really just never pegged ya as one for body art," Bunny stated.

"Well to be honest it wasn't by choice," Jack said confirming Bunny's thought. Though it only confussed the pooka. Jack laughed slightly "its part of being a season head. Each one of us is marked in accordance to our season. Its how we are set apart from other in season spirits. It also represent our bond to the earth as well as the oath we took," Jack explained. Bunny nodded his head in understanding. If anyone understood ceremonial marking it was him.

"Why do you ask anyways," Jack asked innocently. Bunny's eyes went wide at that point his ears shooting up from surprise. He had not been expecting that question, nor was he prepared to answer. He knew why he had asked, but he that had not been the only reason. He heard Jack giggle in his arms.

"What are ya laughin' at," Bunny asked with a playful glare.

"You like them don't cha," Jack asked smiling trying to contain his giggles. Bunny ears pressed against his head in embarssment.

"Aww rack off ya bloody show pony," Bunny said in false annoyance looking away from him. Jack only laughed hard knowing Bunny didn't mean it.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Jack said as leaned up and kissed his Bunny's cheek. Bunny's ears shot up in surprise for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it the conclusion to that little arch. Yes I know I skipped the over the make-up scene but I just really didn't write it. Besides its not like this will be their last fight. But to be honest I've notice I've only really focuses on the emotional part of their relationship. So the last part was sorta meant to focus on the physical part. I would think that one thing Bunny would find attractive about Jack would be his marking as a seasonal spirit because they remind him of his race. And that Bunny isn't one to openly admit such a things. Anyways please tell me what you think of the chapter by reviewing. Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

Like Bunny had predicted he didn't see Jack hardly ever after that day. Though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He had little more than a month to go until Easter and as much as he didn't want to admit it if Jack were around he would be too distracted to do his work. So Bunny worked towards completing the preparations for his up coming holiday.

Bunny did make it a point however to visit the pole a few time just to see if North had heard anything form Jack. Ever since Jack had gotten sick form the stress of his work North had asked for the winter spirit to check in every few day and rest for a few hours. Sometimes when Bunny would go to the pole to talk with North he was lucky enough to see Jack instead. Those were his favorite time.

* * *

Jack spent his time trying his best to keep the winter magic spread across the globe not allowing for it to gather to much in one place. He knew by doing this he would have a better chance to keep blizzards from forming come Easter. He also found that by doing this his stress levels had gone down tramindicly because that also meant the constant arguing between his winter spirits had gone down leaving him free to deal more with the weather.

Now that Jack wasn't defussing blizzards every other day it left him with the time he needed to attend to another matter. One that he thought would have had to wait until spring.

He landed at the doors to Mother Nature's palace. He need to inform Nature of what was happening. The constant arguing that he was had been having to deal with was an issue Jack needed to have address soon.

Jack entered and quickly found his way to Nature's study. He raise a hand and without hesitation knock firmly announcing his presence to the spirit of nature.

"Come in Jack," he heard her call through the door. He did as he was told as he entered into the room.

"Jack, well if this isn't a pleasent surprise. Please have a seat," she greets him as she jesters to a set arm chairs off to the side. Jack takes one while she herself took the other "so what brings you here in the middle of winter," Nature asks finding it unusal to see him this time of year.

"I need to speak with you about my charges," Jack stated refurring to the other winter spirits.

"Oh and why is that," Nature asked.

"I'm sure you are aware of the number of blizzards that have occurred this year," Jack said as Nature nodded.

"Yes of course though I find it odd that there are so many," she responded admitting her couriousness of the matter.

"Well a majority of those storms were not natural, but the result of arguments that occurred between many of my charges. Many got out of hand to the point I had to step in," Jack explained.

"I see and what were these arguments over," Nature asked her cheerful expression she had Jack arrived replaced by an displeased frown.

"Petty things, some over turf others I'm still not sure of. I'm concerned that so many storms could turn the balance in the wrong direction," Jack said expressing his concerns.

"You have good reason to be concerned Jack," Nature said as she rose from her chair. Jack rose with as it was proper eddicate "I will call a close council meeting of the winter. For now return to your work. I will send you a summons when it is time," she said turning to her desk.

"Yes maddom," Jack said with a slight bow. He turn to leave and began to walk to the door.

"Jack," Nature called out as he reached the door. Jack paused not turning back as he waited for her to speek "you are not to speak of what was said here today. I do not want to anyone to know what the close council meeting will be about," Nature ordered.

"Understood," Jack said before leaving.

* * *

Jack flew happily to the pole. It was the first Saturday of March meaning it was time for the monthly guardian meeting. It also meant that he would get to see Bunny. Despite the fact that Easter was less than a month away he had promised to take the afternoon off to spend with him. They needed time to spend with one another, and they had agreed that it wouldn't hurt if they took an afternoon off every first Saturday of the month during the winter to do just that. They already had to be at the pole for guardian meeting so it would do any harm to just take the entire day to spend with one another.

Jack flew through the skylight a full half hour early for the meeting. He was even more please to see Bunny already there talking with North blindly painting an egg as he did so.

Bunny looked up just as Jack flew through the skylight happy to see he was early for a change.

"Yer early," Bunny said teasingly.

"Are you complaining," Jack asked with a playful smirk.

"Didn't say I was," Bunny answered as Jack landed by his side. Bunny drew him into a hug as he leaned down and nuzzled the top of his head "I missed ya luv," he said quietly.

"I missed you to Aster," Jack said returning the hug and looking up to meet his eyes.

North watched the scene play out with a fond smile. It warmed his heart to see them this way, so much in love that the rest of the world just faded away. North looked away from the scene to the mantle clock before he clear his throat.

Bunny and Jack turned there to see North standing by the control pannel with a knowing grin.

"Oh hey North," Jack said shyly.

"Jack my boy et es good to see you, you have been vell since last time ve spoke," North asked out of habit.

"Yep," Jack said popping th 'p' as he turned around in Bunny's arms so he could talk to the old Cossak better. Bunny still held on to him firmly not wanting lose a moment of contact with his Snowflake.

"Good," North said happy to hear.

The three of them continue to talk until Tooth and Sandy arrived.

"Since ve are all here shall ve go ahead and get started," North asked jestering to the meeting room.

"Why not," Jack said eager to get the meeting over with so he could have the rest of the afternoon with Bunny. However in that moment a warm breeze blew through the open skylight causing not only Jack to groan but Bunny as well. He knew that the warm breeze could mean only one thing.

Bunny had expected to see Mother Nature to appear as she had back in december, but to his surprise a letter floated in. Jack broke from his arms to grab it. Bunny watched as Jack quickly opened the letter and began to read it as he floated back down to the ground.

"What is it," Bunny asked voicing the question that was on the others mind as well. Jack continue to read the paper in his hand for a moment long.

"Its a summons, Mother Nature has ordered all winter bearing spirts to a close council meeting," Jack said looking up at them with a serious look that seemed to become one of his more common expression as of late.

"When," Tooth asked before Bunny could.

"Now," Jack answered disappointedly.

"Why," Bunny asked also disappointed.

"It doesn't say, but if she is calling for a close council then it is serious," Jack answered "I'm sorry guys but I have to go," Jack said addressing the group.

"Et es alright ve understand," North stated stepping forward "you go to meeting ve vill simply postpone our until next veek."

"Are you sure, you don't have to do that you can go ahead and have the meeting," Jack asked.

"No Jack the point of these meetings is ta keep us all informed. If we were ta 'ave it without ya it would leave ya out of the loop. Nor would we want ta 'ave one without ya. If it means postponing fer a week then fine thats what we'll do," Bunny said leaving no room for argument. To which Jack only smile.

"Alright then guess I'll see you guys all in a week," Jack said before turning to Bunny and went to embrass him to which Bunny quickly returned the affection.

The others took this as their que to live. Sandy and Tooth following North into the living room.

"I'm sorry Aster. I know you were looking forward today," Jack apologized.

"Hey don't be. This wasn't anythin' ya could 'ave predicted," Bunny said lifting Jack chin so that there eyes met "'sides, North just moved the meeting ta next weekend so we can just plan ta spend the day with eachother then, 'kay," Bunny said smiling brightly. Jack couldn't help but smile of the promises hidden within those words.

"Alright," Jack said leaning up to kiss him "have I told you how much I love you," Jack asked smiling a little brighter.

"Not taday ya 'aven't," Bunny asked with a playful smirk.

"Well then I'm letting you now, I love you," Jack said happily.

"I love you to Snowflake," Bunny said leaning down and kissing him once more before wrapping him into a tight hug. His chin resting a top of Jack's head as he rested his head against Bunny's chest. They stood like that holding eachother for several minutes. Bunny took that time to breath in Jack's sent deeply commiting it to memory. When Jack at last broke the away he didn't say another word. Instead giving Bunny a bright smile and wave as he pushed of the ground and into the air.

Bunny returned the smile as he watched Jack disappear. After several moments when Bunny was sure Jack was gone he let his smile fall. Though he had not said anything the summons had deeply concerned. It was indeed a seirous matter for Nature to call a closed meeting of any form.

"Do you think he will tell us what the meeting is about," Tooth asked as she and the others re-entered the room.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one Tooth," Bunny answered his voice filled with concern "if 'es not allowed ta tell us what the solstice one's about then I doubt 'e'll be able ta tell us what's happen in this one," he continue the memory of Jack telling him of all the secrets he had to keep because of their relations to the season.

**Author's Note:**

**Didn't expect to start another arch so soon, but once I started to write this one this huge plot just started to develope. Can anyone guess what's about to happen? Anyway to answer one of my faithful reviewers the last chapter was not the end, nor will this be the end. This story I plan to strech until the point where the 'Dealing' trilogy starts. That I believe if I remember correctly spanded 200 years. Thought at some points there will be time skips just cause my imagination does have it's limits, and it cannont possibly go year by year or month by month. Any ways please leave a review and tell me what you think. Untill next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

It was early morning in the Warren four days after the meeting that had been reschedule. Bunny was just starting to go about his work when he felt it. The Warren was alive with spring magic. The kind it only had when spring was about to take hold in the world.

Bunny frowned in confussion at first knowing full well that spring wasn't suppos. To start until next month. Jack had told him so himself, and that was the moment his confussion had turned to concern and worry. Jack won't have lied about something like this especially after the arguement that was cause by it. So why was the Warren alive with spring magic.

To get the answers he was want Bunny knew he would have to find Jack. To do that he would have to go to the pole. He looked up at the sun which was just barely breaking the horizon still far to early to go to the pole for two reasons. If North still wasn't up then he would have to deal with an angry Cossack for being woken up for something that wasn't necessarily an emergancy. The second was that if Jack was there he would probably still be asleep as well and he certainly didn't want to disturb his sleep. This time of year Jack was like him the last few days until Easter. He would sleep only when absolutely necessary. Which after what had happened in February was every couple of days as a result of a rule North had put in place.

With a great deal of reluctancy Bunny decide that he would have to wait until later to go. So he start with a few of the less time consuming task. Checking the sun every so often as he anxiously awaited for it to reach an aproperiate time to go to the pole. It seemed however to be one of those mornings where time passed as slowly as possible. Until finally after what had felt like an eternity mid morning came.

Bunny finished what he was doing and put his supplies and tools away before he opened a tunnel to the pole.

North was in his office munching on a cookie reading over a pile of toy orders. It was only March and even with Christmas still several months off, but it was just about the time for him to finalize the toys to go into production.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," North called loud enough so that he was sure to be heard. He looked up from from the papers in his hand to see Bunny enter "ah Bunny come in, come in," North greeted warmly setting down the papers.

"Hey North," Bunny said with a slight wave.

"Vhat brings you to de pole. I had not expected to see you until Saturday," North asked leaning back in his chair.

"I was hopin' ya knew where Jack is," Bunny asked shyly. Despite the fact he and Jack had been offically boyfriends for the past three almost four months. He still found it ackward to talk to North where Jack was concern. North and him may have been friends for centuries, but Jack was like his son. Which made North more protective over him even from Bunny, and after the promise North had made before just Chirstmas he never wanted to be on his bad side where Jack was concern.

"I'm afraid not, as far as I'm aware he still has yet to return from Mother Nature's palace. Vhy do you ask," North question with a raised brow.

"Somethin' not right with the Warren. Its alive with spring magic as it is only when spring is 'bout ta take hold somewhere in the world," Bunny explained.

"And for dis you must speak vith Jack," North asked not seeing the connection.

"Yeah, for this ta be happenin' means spring is 'bout ta take hold in the world. Fer that ta happen winter has ta give way but...," Bunny began to try and explain.

"Yes Bunny I know dis, vhy are you explaining to me how seasons vork," North asked interrupting Bunny's explination.

"I was gettin' ta that," Bunny huffed "anyways Jack told us that spring wouldn't becomin' till next month. Said it was gonna be a snowy Easter, but the way the Warren is that isn't gonna be the case. Jack wouldn't 'ave miss informed us like this. Meaning somethin' must of happened," Bunny said finally stating what had him so worry. North though on Bunny's words for several moments seeing clearly why he was concerned. Jack would never intently miss inform them on such matters especially since it was a sensitive topic between him and Bunny.

"I see vhy you are concern," North said thoughtfully "but I still do not know vhere he es."

"Could ya let me know when ya do," Bunny asked sighing in disappointment.

"Da, I vill seen vord as soon as he returns," North agreed.

"Thanks mate," Bunny said with a greatful smile. He was about to leave when another knock came at the door. North called for whoever it was to enter. To their surprise it was Jack to enter. Jack entered freezing the moment he saw Bunny clearly shock to see him here of all places so close to Easter. A moment passed and his shock cleared as a smile spread quickly across his face. Bunny could tell that he was over joyed to see him.

"Ah Jack my boy et es good to see you have returned home," North stated happy see his son "I trust dings vhen vell," North asked. Almost immedately upon mention of the meeting Jack's smile fell.

"Ah had better," Jack said tiredly. Neither of which went unnoticed by North and Bunny.

"Jack is everythin' alright," Bunny asked concerned taking a few steps closer.

"Define alright," Jack asked dancing around the question.

"Jack," North said in a way that suggest he be straight.

"Fine," Jack sighed leaning against the door frame staff resting against his shoulder "to be honest it could have gone better, but whats done is done," Jack said.

"Thats not answerin' my question," Bunny replied.

"And that is about as good an answer as I can give to you at the moment because the truth would take far longer to explain I think I could stay awake for." At this explination Bunny could see how exhausted Jack looked.

"Alright then," Bunny said "how 'bout I walk ya ta yer room," Bunny asked watching the frown Jack wore turn in the a tired smile.

"Sounds great," Jack answered before looking passed him to North "I'll see you later North."

"Da, now off to bed vith you," he said as Jack smile and gave a small wave as he and Bunny turned to leave.

The two walked in silence to Jack's room. Jack letting a yawn out every so often. Bunny couldn't help but wonder what had happen to wear Jack down this much. It normally would take longer than a few days to wear him down to this point. They approached the lift deciding to forgo the stairs for a change. As they rode up to the residential floor Jack lean into Bunny. Bunny smiled at him foudly as an idea came to mind. The lift stopped and before Jack could get so much as a step away. Bunny had lifted the winter spirit into his arms and began to carry him.

"Hey," Jack cried surprised by the movment "what are you doing."

"What does it look like," Bunny asked smirking "I'm carrin' ya," he stated as if it weren't obvious.

"But why," Jack asked looking up at Bunny.

"Cause ya look like ya need it and cause I wanna ta," Bunny aswered revealing his alternative motives for the action.

Jack smile appreciating the gesture as he rested his head against Bunny's shoulder. The weariness of the passed several day starting to take their toll as he fought to stay awake. A task that proved to be impossible for the fact he was in Bunny's arms the one place he felt completely safe.

Bunny smiled as he continued to carry the now sleeping spirit to his room. He reached door a few moments later reaching for the door as balance Jack and his staff in the other arm. He stepped through the door closing it behind him gently. Walking over to the bed he proped the staff against the wall withing easy reach before pulling back the covers. He laid Jack gently in the bed. When that was done he worked to remove his hoodie knowing Jack wasn't one to sleep with it on when he was at the pole. Careful not to wake him Bunny managed to remove the garment. He folded it and laid it neatly on a near by chair before he turned back to pull the blankets over. Bunny watched for a moment as Jack slept peacefully. He knelt down to kiss and nuzzle the top of his head before the stood to leave.

"Aster," Jack called out sleepily just as Bunny was about to open a tunnel. Bunny turned back to him to see his eyes were barely cracked.

"Yeah luv," Bunny responed gently.

"Can you stay for a little while please," Jack asked pleadingly. The way he spoke took Bunny by complete surprise. He had never heard him sound in such away. It was for this reason Bunny didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Sure Snowflake," Bunny answered moving to the otherside of the bed as he worked to remove his boomerangs and braces setting them quitely on the bedside table. He climbed in under the covers until he was next to his Snowflake. Jack in turn respond by turning over to face him and curled as best he could into Bunny's fur. He did so in a way that told Bunny Jack was despritely in need of his comfort. This sent alarms off in Bunny's mind as he fought to keep them from showing in his posture. Settling instead for curling protectively around Jack small frame. If North were to walk in at that moment the only thing he would have seen would have been Bunny. Though he could careless what conclusion North might draw from the sight. Jack need him in a way that he had never needed him before, but what way that was Bunny couldn't quite tell just yet.

Jack let himself be eveloped by Bunny as he felt himself fall deeper into sleep. The feeling complete safety allowing him to drop all the wall he had built around himself in the last few days. In the days to come he would have to tell Bunny what had happened, but for now he would take what comfort he could in Bunny's arms for fear it would never be this way again.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I sort of wrote with the past chapter. I had so many way to continue this story arch that I had to take a break and figure out where I wanted to take this. It didn't help that my time got hyjacked leaving no time for writing other wise this probably would have been up last night. But I think that I've final figured out the direction to take this. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Again I apologize for the late up date. Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

When Bunny awoke it was late afternoon much to his surprise. He had not realized he had even gone to sleep but here it was a quarter to five. He looked down to Jack who was still curled against him. He knew he had to go already spending far more time here than he had intended. He hate the idea of having to leave Jack like this but he had know choice. He had work to do. Bunny held Jack a few moments longer before trying to loosen Jack's grip on his fur. Which only grew tighter the more he tried. He stopped trying to free himself for until Jack's grip once again loosened, and he settled once more. This time he eased his way from Jack grasp in away that would seem as he was shifting his weight. Eventually he was able to wiggle himself free. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his braces strapping them in place before standing. As he turned to face the bed he saw the door begin to open and froze.

A moment later he saw North poke his head. At first he saw Jack before looking up and saw Bunny as he was in the middle of adjusting his arm braces. The old Cossack was surpise to see Bunny still in the room as he took a moment longer to take in the scene. At with point anger flashed in his eye as he realized Jack wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked at Bunny as if he were about to skin him alive. His mind jump to conclusion of why Bunny was still in Jack's room and redressing.

Bunny was confused the anger he saw in his friends face. He looked down at Jack then to himself several time before it dawned on him what North must be thinking. Bunny visibly paled at the realization as North silently and angerly pointed to the hallway. Bunny not knowing what else to do complied quickly grabbing his boomeranges as he exited.

When he was in the hallway North closed the door gently before turning to face Bunny arms crossed in such a way that only the naughty tatoo was showing. A murderous look in his eyes directed at none other than Bunny. Bunny gulped loudly neverous about how he was going to explain.

"North before ya say anythin' nothin' happen," Bunny said his paw held up defencively infront. He still held his boomeranges in one paw still not having the chance to put them back on. His ear pressed against his head for fear of his life.

"Then how do you explain dat," North asked furiously pointing to the door of Jack's room. His breath coming in furious puffs.

"A miss understanding," Bunny said with a nervous laugh. Though from the look of things he could see North was not amused. Bunny sighed "alright the truth is we were walkin' ta Jack's room. When we got ta the lift 'e was leanin' in ta me so I decided ta carry 'im. But he fell asleep while I was carrin' 'im. So I took 'im into 'is room and put 'im ta bed. Yes I took 'is hoodie off but only cause he doesn't like ta sleep with it on when 'e sleeps 'ere at the pole, but that all I took off," Bunny added quickly when North expression darkened.

"Den how did you end up in same bed," North demanded his voice low so not to wake Jack.

"Cause when I went ta leave Jack stopped me and asked me ta stay with 'im fer awhile, and yes 'e meant in the same bed. I just couldn't tell 'im no North. I took of my boomeranges and braces so I couldn't accidentally hurt him. I swear ta ya nothin' happened. If ya don't believe me then wait till 'e wakes up if somethin' did happen 'e 'ave a mate mark on 'is shoulder. I can save ya the trouble though cause nothin' happen," Bunny said repeating his innocence "I had only intended ta stay fer an hour or two but I fell asleep," he added as the murderous look faded from his eyes.

"Very well," North said his stance relaxing a bit.

"Do ya really think I would do that ta 'im especially fer 'is first time. He could barely keep 'is eyes open let alone go a couple rounds. Besides I would never rut and run," Bunny said clearly offended by North's rush to judgement "'e means far ta much ta me fer me ta do that ta 'im," he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Bunny but you see vhat I did and tell me you vould not draw same conclusion," North asked with a shy smile and nervous laugh. Bunny sighed knowing he had a point the way he had found them had been pretty incriminating.

"Whatever I gotta get back ta the Warren," Bunny said strapping his boomeranges on he'd had enough of explaining himself to North "see ya saturday," he said before tapping a tunnel and dropping in.

* * *

Jack woke in the early hours the next morning. When he notice Bunny was gone he was sad and disappointed. He rolled over so he could see the clock and saw it was nearly four in the morning. He realized then that Bunny had more than likely left hours earlier seeing as Easter was less than a month away.

Jack laid in bed for another hour or so thinking of the events of the meeting. He needed to tell Bunny what had happened, but to tell him would confess the reality he wish wasn't true. Because to admit that reality would hurt too much.

It was half passed five when Jack decided to finally get out of bed. He looked around the room for his hoodie having realized long ago that Bunny had removed it. Jack smile at the thought knowing that Bunny had been the one to take it off because he knew North would had left it on, and he had only ever told Bunny about his preference to sleep without it when at the pole. He spotted it in a near by chair folded neatly.

He got up but instead of walking and retrieving the sweater he walked to the adjoining bathroom. He switch on the light blinded momentarily by it until his eyes adjusted. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His haze drawn to the blue marking across his chest. Again he smiled remembering how Bunny had reacted to seeing all of them for the first time. Bunny had found them attractive which had made Jack blush then, but now was the only thing keeping him from completely despising them. For now they were reminding him of the one thing that threatened his and ultimatly Bunny's happiness. Again the events of the meeting flashed in his mind only this time when tears pricked his eyes and threaten to fall he let them. Jack wrapped his arms around himself as he backed up into the wall slidding down until he hit the floor.

He wanted Bunny, no he needed Bunny now more than ever. He need for him to promise everything would be alright. To tell him that there was hope and that he had nothing to worry about. That they would be together no matter what. Saddly however Bunny wasn't there. He wasn't there to make Jack's worries and fears go away. This fact only made Jack cry harder.

At some point Jack found the strength to return to his bed where he cried himself to sleep. Allowing the darkness and promise of peace of mind claim him for a short while longer. Knowing that when he woke again he would need to go to Bunny and tell him.

* * *

Bunny was working feverishly trying to make up for the time he had lost staying with Jack the day before. He had to have the dye rivers finished by the end of th day so that the colors would have the proper time to set. So when it came time to dye the massive amounts of eggs the colors would be just right.

He was so engulfed in his work that he failed to notice when a tunnel had been open to his Warren. He did notice how ever when the one responsible stepped into the Warren. He froze as mind raced trying to figure out who had entered. At first he had been about to go on the deffensive knowing of none would would come to the Warren so closes to Easter.

It was only when he felt the Warren reaction that his defensiveness drop and was replace by joy. There was only one person the Warren acted this way towards. Bunny quickly dropped what he was doing and ran off to greet his boyfriend.

It was in no time flat that Bunny reached him and had enveloped him in a hug. Jack returned the hug happily having gotten used to such hugs every time he visited the Warren.

"Hey Aster," Jack said when at last the hug was broken.

"Its good ta see ya Jackie," Bunny admited "what brings ya ta the Warren, I'd thought ya would be at the pole restin' up. Ya were pretty out of it yesterday," he said remembering how tired he had been.

"I was but I just really needed to talk to you before Saturday," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck trying to avoid eye contact.

"Jack is everythin' alright," Bunny asked noticing his strange behavior.

Jack didn't answer as he continue to avoid Bunny's concern gaze.

"Jack," Bunny called worriedly as he turned Jack's eyes to face him. There he saw a pained looked that told Bunny everything was far from alright "what is it Snowflake whats wrong," Bunny asked now deeply concerned.

Jack took hold of the paw that rested against his cheek turning into and kissing it. His eyes closed as a tear slipped down his cheek "Aster you know that I love you right. No matter what happens nothing will ever change that," Jack asked turning his eye to look at Bunny.

"Of course I do, Jack whats goin' on," Bunny asked almost fearful of what he was about to hear. Jack looked Bunny in the eyes as he searched for the right way to continue. He felt his heart break from what he had to tell him.

"The council is threatening to seperate us," Jack stated at last. Fighting to hold back the sobs.

"What," Bunny asked completely taken back by Jack's confession "but why? I though...," Bunny found he could speak unable to form a complete thought out of shock. It was at this point Jack lost the little contol he had and broke into sobs. Bunny reacted to this by pulling Jack into a tight embrace as he whispered soothing words in his ear. He couldn't stand the sight of his Jack so upset.

They stayed like that for a long time until Jack finally calmed down enough that he could speak. When that finally happen Bunny lifted Jack into his arms carring him deeper into the Warren. He wanted the conversation they were about to have as private as possible. He took Jack into his burrow and set him on the sofa of the living area. Taking the place next to him so that they were facing one another.

"Now tell me what happen," Bunny said calmly if only for Jack sake. Jack said nothing at first unsure how to begin.

"I didn't exactly tell you the truth about the summons last Saturday. Even though it didn't say what the closed meeting was about didn't mean that I didn't know what it was about. I knew because I had been the one to request it. I had done so in order to find out the reason behind the frequent snowstorms over that passed few months. Nature agreed because the number of storms cause by other winter baring spirits was larger than natrually occuring ones. Such events can threaten the balanced of the seasons. Anyways when the topic was address one thing lead to another eventually it was discovered that a couple of the other winter spirit had purposefully provoked the fights and agruments that had lead to blizzards and storms. They had done so in hope of but enough strain on our relationship so that we would break up. Some had gone along with the plan willingly others had no idea of what had been going on or of their part in the plot. Nature was furious when she found this out. It was this point she stopped the meeting and restricted all winter spirits to the ground until me and her could work out a course of action," Jack paused for a second to take a few calming breaths before continuing on "I tried to keep her from the making the decision she did, but she said there was no other choice. No other course of action other than to bring it before the other season heads and let them vote on the matter. Her reasoning being that if my own spirits were willing to risk the balance of the seasons than what was to stop any of the others from doing the same. Also she informed me that until such time that vote can be casted she suspended winter ending it for the year. It will be a cold spring, but until this matter could be closed and a decision made she wouldn't risk the seasonal balance. There for ending winter earlier than plan and allowing for a cold spring would preserve the balance. She allowed me and the other winter spirits who were not apart or willingly apart to go about our early spring work. Though she gave me permission to spend what time I could with you how I wished before the vote," when Jack finished his explination he turned his gaze a way from Bunny. Tears once more trailing down his cheek.

When Jack offered no more of an explination did Bunny speak "and what will the vote do," he asked wanting to have all the facts before they tried to figure out where to go from there. Bunny also reached his paw to wipe the tears from Jack's cheek.

"At midnight of the spring equinox Nature will call all four of the season heads myself included to vote on whether or not to let us stay together. For us to stay together three of the four must be infavor. If it is a tie vote then Nature will cast the tie breaking vote. If the vote is against us then by the law of the seasons I'll not long be able to be with you in this way. We can still be friends but all intamite tie must be cut," Jack answered choking a little on the last word.

"And if you don't," Bunny asked. Jack looked at him then with a look that told Bunny he would not like the answer.

"If I don't. It would mean to break the law of the seasons and the oath I took as the head of winter. Offences punished by death." At Jack's words Bunny froze. If the vote didn't come in their favor no matter what Jack did he would lose him. Bunny didn't know how to react, for at that moment he was faced with the very real possiblity of lossing the only person he had ever loved since his first mate. So Bunny did the only thing that he could do. The only thing that made any sense in that moment. He pulled Jack into his arms and help on to him for dear life. All the while letting silent tears of his own to fall.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I had to end it there because I was about to start crying. The first part of this chapter I just couldn't resist and doesn't have play an important role in this arch. But when I first started this series I had alway known that the beginning of their relationship was rocky because of who Jack was as far as his role in the seasonal community. I also always though that at some point someone would try to split them apart for one reason or another. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

Bunny and Jack stayed that way for a long time. Both unsure how to continue. They didn't want to lose each other now that they finally had each other, but they had no choice in the matter. Either the vote would come in the favor and they could be together or it wouldn't.

"Aster," Jack said no longer having the the energy to cry any more. His voice no higher than a whisper. Had it been anyone else but Bunny it probably would have gone unheard.

"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny responded gently.

"Where do we go from here," Jack asked weakly. Bunny thought for several moments. It was a question that he had no answer for.

"I don't know, but I do know that until then we are still boyfriends. And we are gonna act that way. Nothin's been decided yet and at the very least we can be together until then," Bunny said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"But what if they all vote against us Aster. Can we really go back to being friends?" Jack asked fear creeping into his voice.

"Then we won't 'ave a choice if we don't then ya'll die. And I can say this much on that matter I can handle not being able ta be with ya for eternity than I could yer funeral," Bunny said.

"How do you know that," Jack asked his voice still small and barely audible.

"Cause I had ta deal with losing the love of my life once before, and I know fer a fact I could never do it again. If I can't be yer mate and lover, then I'll settle fer bein' yer friend and protector. I'll just be happy to know yer safe," Bunny confessed his words honest and sincer.

"Mate?" Jack asked this time looking up to meet Bunny's eyes.

"What ya never thought of us gettin' that far," Bunny asked with a playful smirk.

"Well yeah, at least I hoped it would go that far. Just never though you did to," Jack answered with a slight blush.

"Jackie I never would 'ave started this if I didn't think that we could ever be anythin' more," Bunny said honestly. He had on many occassion though about what it would be like if Jack were to ever become his mate. It was one of several hopes he'd had for their furture during the time Jack had spent away from him. It had also been a thought that had been on his mind a lot more since Christmas. He had planned on bringing it up to Jack after Easter was over with and Jack had finished his duties of helping spring take root. When they were both offically on holiday. Over a romantic candle light dinner.

Bunny quickly pushed that thought from his mind. It would hurt too much to have those kind of thoughts now when their future together was so uncertain.

* * *

Jack didn't return to the pole that night, nor did he return the next. North didn't see him again until Saturday when he and Bunny arrived at the same time through one of Bunny's tunnels. He raised a questioning brow to the pooka who only response by rolling his eyes.

Fortunatly for Bunny it was time to start the meeting so all question of where Jack had been, and why he had arrived at the pole with him through his tunnels would have to wait. The meeting started as any other the one who had the least to report going first which was North this time around. He was followed by Tooth and then Sandy.

When it came time for Jack to go Bunny had volunteered to go before him. An action which the others had found odd though not nearly as odd as the brief explination of how his job and preparations for Easter was. They gave eachother questioning looks before they turned to the pair who were clearly nervous about what was about to be said.

Bunny reached a paw under the table to grab hold of Jack's own hand. Giving it a slight squeeze to leaned what support and strength he could through the simple touch.

Taking a deep breath Jack proceeded to tell the others about winter ending earlier than it was supose to. About what had been discovered in the closed meeting, and about Nature's decision to allow the head season spirits to vote on whether he and Bunny would be allowed to stay together.

When all the explaining was done the others starred at Jack and Bunny in complete shock. The room falling into complete silence as they processed the information.

"And you are okay vith dis," North asked breaking the silence.

"No I'm not bloody okay with this," Bunny snapped angerly at the larger guardian before his expression softened when Jack placed a hand on his shoulder "but we don't gotta choice in the matter. If the vote goes aganist us then either we end our relationship or Jack dies. Neither of which will allow us ta be tagether."

"Jack, Sweet Tooth you must have a guess of how the vote will turn out," Tooth asked trying find some hope that her two friends would be able to stay together. Jack sighed as he considered each spirit that would be voting.

"Well we know what my vote will be," Jack said getting the obvious out of the way "then there is spring she from what I understand is on pretty good terms with Bunny and I. She also had been pleased to hear about when me and Bunny got togther. So if I were to take a guess I would say she would vote in our favor. Then there is Summer to be honest I would say he would vote against just to spite me. The two of us have never gotten along. Even if that weren't a factor he'd still vote against because he is big on what is tradition. Never cared much for the idea of me being friends with Bunny let alone dating him. Autume I'm not sure of she and I get along well. However like Summer she is also big on tradition. Though she is open minded about change. She supports it when needed or when it is for the best, but if she feels it will threaten the seasonal balence then she won't even hear it. Her vote can go either way. If she does vote against and Spring votes for then Nature will also cast a vote. She is even harder to figure out. Even though she did give us her blessing that won't matter if she feels our my relationship with Bunny poses a threat to the balance between the seasons. Then she'll vote against," Jack said dryly. Though if one were to look into his eye they would see the pain and heart break the subject was causing him. To look in to Bunny's would be to look in the mirror. Despite the calm exterior they showed neither were taking what was happening well.

The meeting didn't last much longer after that. When they drew the meeting to a close Bunny and Jack said their good bye before leaving to head back to the Warren. No one said anything when they left as they figured that they wanted to be alone.

* * *

The days that followed Jack stayed with Bunny in the Warren. Bunny did only what work he absolutly had to, but for the most part he gave his complete and undivided attention to Jack. They spent the majority of their time in eachothers arms neither speaking. What was there to say everything that they could say would only draw them closer together.

One night after dinner as they worked to clear the dishes. Bunny's paw met Jack's hand as they had reached for the same dish at the same time. They looked up at each others their eyes meeting.

What possesd Bunny to do what he did next he'll never know, but the next moment he found himself pressed against Jack locked in deep passionate kiss. Acting on instinct he lifted Jack into the air. Jack in turn lock his legs around Bunny's waist. Without ever breaking the kiss Bunny managed to navigate them to their room. He climbed on the bed all the while starting to trail kisses along Jack jawline and down his neck. His paws worked their way under his hoodie before they finally broke the kiss long enough for Bunny to remove the garment all together. Tossing it to the side as he went back to trailing kisses down his neck before moving along his shoulders. Adding small licks and nips that made Jack gasp.

Jack didn't know how to respond to these new sensations. Sure he and Bunny had kissed and made out on occassion, but never had it gone this far or became so intence. His nerves felt electrified by these new sensations and feeling. He could feel Bunny's paws roaming his body as his kiss trailed down his neck and along his shoulder. The licks and nips that were add as he reached where his neck met his shoulder only made the feel even better. As Bunny nipped at the part of his shoulder that held his winter markings he gasped. For some reason that part of his body was always more sensitive now. Jack felt himself being lowered to the bed, and the feel of the mattress meeting his back. The feeling of Bunny going lower cause Jack to feel an odd heated feeling pooling in his lower regions.

Bunny moved from Jack's shoulder to his chest giving extra attention the markings that adorned Jack's wonderfully smooth chest. Each small nip earning him another gasp or pleasured moan from the winter spirits's lips. It was only when Bunny felt the heat pooling in his stomach that he realized he was currantly working to undo Jack's pants. The realization of what they were doing and about to do catching up to his lust clouded minded. Bunny broke away then.

"No Jack we can't," Bunny said in panted breaths pulling away from the spirit he had almost made his mate.

"But why," Jack asked not liking the loss of contact. He sat up so he could face him.

"Because I can't do this to ya not when our future together is so uncertain," Bunny said.

"Do what, take my virginity," Jack asked not seeing what the big deal was. Already having decided it was Bunny who he wanted to have his first time with.

"No Jack its not that," Bunny answered realizing Jack had no idea what this would have meant "what we were about ta do it would have made ya my mate. It would have bond us fer life. Meaning ya could never give yer love ta another not while I live. The same would go fer me," Bunny explained.

"And that would be a bad thing because...," Jack asked wonder why Bunny was so hesitant.

"Because with us so unsure of what the future holds fer us. If we were ta mate now and the other seasons vote against us then we would have ta spend the rest of eternity forever being with one another beyond tonight and tamorrowa. It is torture to be with out one's mate Jack. Its a bond far more intamient than marraige because we would give a part of ourselves to eachother. A part we can only every feel when are together. Ya would never feel whole again, nor would ya be able ta love another in that way again cause the part ya give is yer love. The only way ta get it back and break the bond is fer one ta die," Bunny explained patiently. The full realization of the consequences of what they had almost done dawning on Jack. Just as Bunny could never do such a thing to Jack. Jack could never do such a thing to Bunny.

Jack couldn't help but draw his knees to his chest then as tear began to prick his eyes. Bunny didn't miss any of it as he rushed to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Jack whispering sweet soothing words eventually calming him enough to where sleep could take him. Bunny held Jack close breathing in his sweet sent his eyes roaming over the small bruses his nipping had caused. All would heal in time leave no evidence that the had ever existed. None of them were deep enough to cause a mating mark. Eventually he to subcoming to the welcoming darkness that sleep offered.

* * *

Morning came Jack waking up in Bunny's arms his head resting against his chest as he had for the past week. Though all too quickly he realized it might be for the last time. The equinox was tomorrow meaning tonight at midnight he would leave Bunny and possibly never be able to return to him as his boyfriend.

He laid there for along time unmoving the only sounds he heard were the steady rhythm of Bunny's heart beating and the soft snores as he continued to sleep on. Jack was amazed by how easy his nerves had been calmed by just listening to Bunny heart beat.

It was an hour or so later that Bunny started to stir. Jack waited paticently for him to open his eyes as smiling up at him brightly.

"Morning sleepy head," Jack said when Bunny started to stretch.

"Mornin' Snowflake, ya sleep well," Bunny asked leaning toward him so he could nuzzle and kiss him.

"Yep, just like I always do when you're around," Jack answered a loving look in his eyes that was impossible for Bunny to miss.

"Good," Bunny said as he sat up pulling Jack up with him. He held Jack close to his chest for am moment longer "why don't we go make up some breakfast," Bunny suggested as Jack nodded eagerly.

Bunny fix Jack his favorite fresh berry pancakes dizzled with a little chocolate sause. The scolding he would get from Tooth about the chocolate well worth the smile Jack gave in returned. Bunny had planned to make the most of today.

And so began what anyone could call a perfect day. When breakfast had ended they went out into the Warren spending time walking along several of the paths that when through the Warren talking and laugh as they when. A few time an imprompto game of tag broke out. Bunny chasing Jack or vice versa. The winner receiving a kiss from the losser though in hind sight it didn't really matter who won and who lost consider they both recieved kisses in the end.

When lunch time rolled around Bunny took Jack back to the Warren where they had a picnic in the garden which consisted of fresh fruit and vegetables. Bunny would feed Jack bits of fruit and vegetables as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

With lunch finished Bunny and Jack spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by one of the few fresh water ponds in the Warren. They continued to talk and tell stories while Bunny held Jack close to him. At one point Bunny realized that this was as close they had ever gotten to having and actual date.

In the evening hours Bunny took Jack into the burrow where together they worked to prepare dinner. This meal they passed in silence each thinking on the days events. When dinner was over and the dishes cleared they moved to the living area. Though at that point Jack wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Why don'tcha go a head and get some sleep Jackie. I'll wake ya when its time," Bunny said sensing Jack weariness. Jack nodded tiredly as he let his eyes drift shut. Within minutes Jack was sound asleep. Bunny curled tighter around Jack as if he could protect him from the world.

Even though he to was tired from the days events there was no way he would find sleep that night, nor would he until he knew the decision tomorrow would bring. So he stood watch as Jack slept peacefully in his arm. Combing his fingers through his snow white hair ever so gently so not to wake.

Bunny had become so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized how much time had passed until the mantle clock struck the eleventh hour.

"Jack time ta wake up," Bunny said gently shaking him. Jack stirred slight mumbling something about five more minutes to which Bunny smiled fondly. He found Jack to be so cute when he was like this "Snowflake ya gotta get up," Bunny said nudgeing Jack's temple with his nose as he spoke.

"Do I have to," Jack mumbled sleepily cracking his eyes so he was looking up at Bunny through half lids.

"Yes, ya gotta get ready ya gotta leave in a hour," Bunny said with a slight chuckle.

"But I wanna stay here with you like this," Jack said snuggling closer to prove his point. Bunny wrapped his arms Jack a little tighter accepting his gesture. Wanting the same thing, but someone had be the voice of reason.

"I know ya do and so do I, but we both know we can't stay like this not tanight," Bunny said pulling away from Jack forcing him to get up. He did his best to keep his voice calm considering what was about to happen. He knew loosing control of his emotions would only make this harder for Jack, so turning towards the kitchen "why don't ya go wash up and I'll make ya somethin' ta eat," he called over his shoulder suddenly finding a need to busy himself. Jack remained quiet for a moment.

"Alright," Jack said as he turned to head to the room he had shared with Bunny for the past week. There he grabbed a change of cloths and when into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and allowed it to run as he undressed. Tossing them into the hamper Bunny had placed in there for him Jack turned and stepped under the shower.

As Jack showered Bunny worked in the kitchen preparing a simple salad. About half way though he realized it was the same one he had made for Jack the day he had came to help him in the field. Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought. Things had been so much simpler then sure they hadn't been together, but they also hadn't been facing the possiblity of being seperated for the rest of enternity either. Bunny quickly blinked the tears away when he heard the sound of the shower turning off. Crying wouldn't help the situation. He had to be strong for Jack if he lost it now he would only succeed in making Jack feel worse.

Bunny finished putting the finishing touches on the salad before dishing it out into two portions, and setting the table just as he had that first day.

Jack walked in on the familar scene, and instead of going right in and taking a seat. He just stood there in the entryway watching Bunny finish setting the table. He wonder if things would every be this way again.

"Ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna come eat," Bunny asked not looking up from what he was doing. Jack smile though it was a little sad. He could tell that Bunny was doing his best to hold himself together by his rougher than normal tone.

The two sat and ate in silence. Jack glanced every few minutes to the mantle clock. Dispite the constant checking of the clock he still jumped slightly when it chimed the quarter hour announceing it was fifteen minutes until midnight.

Bunny seeing Jack's nervousness stood from his own chair and pulled Jack from his own into a comforting embrace.

"Easy Jackie everythin's gonna to work out in the end," Bunny whispered softly "you'll see."

"But what if they don't and we can't be together," Jack asked.

"Because no matter what happens, even if that mean takin' us away from one another I know there is one thing they can't take from us," Bunny said lifting Jack's chin so their eyes could meet.

"And whats that," Jack asked his voice sounding a little teary.

"They can't take away our memories of the time we spent tagether. Nor can they change how we feel. No matter what happens Jack there is nothing I would change. I would do it all again to be with you here right now. This last week I've felt more alive than I ever have, and its all because of you. When I lost my mate a part of me died with 'er. Never did I think I could feel this way again, but then ya came inta my life. At first I thought you were the most annoyingest spirit Manny and Nature had ever created, and when Manny made ya a Guardian I thought I was gonna die for annoyance. I also thought ya weren't cut out for the job, but then ya proved me wrong. I knew then we could work with each other. The only thing I would change though is takin' so long ta get ta know ya. That spring we spent tagether here in the Warren opened my eyes ta a hold knew side of ya that I never knew existied. My heart was light then it had been in centuries. Through the summer and fall those feelings that had sparked then only grew stronger. Ya taught me something that year Jackie. Ya taught me that that the part of me that I thought died with my mate was still alive. It just needed a someone to wake it up, and that someone had been ya. So no matter what happens nothin' will change what happened, and nothin' will change how I feel about you. You are my heart Jack everythin' I love about the world. Whether we're tagether or not I know my world will shine a little brighter now just to know you still be in it," Bunny confessed. Everything he had wanted to tell Jack since they started this relationship had finally found the courage to come out.

"Aster," Jack started his heart filled with an over whelming joy "I didn't know how you fit in my life for the longest time. First you were the always grumpy Bunny that I would run into every few decades or so when I made it snow on Easter. Then you were my team mate. I wasn't sure if we were friends or not I just know that you were a little nicer. When you made no efforts though to be around me though outside of our work as Guardians I thought that was as far as things would go. Then that spring you asked me to help here in the Warren I though we would finally become friends, but never did I see this happening. I never thought I would find love ever least of all in you. I do know this though that if I can't be with you then I don't want to be with anyone else. You are my one and only Aster. You have my heart and my love now and forever." Jack spoke with a passion that he didn't even know he had.

"Ferever 's a long time mate," Bunny said leaning in for a kiss.

"I know," Jack said before leaning in and accepting it. They stood there locked in that kiss until the clock struck twelve. They broke apart both wishing they had a little more time. Jack turned away from Bunny knowing if he didn't leave then he never would. He grabbed his staff from where it restd against the door frame. His hand rested on the door knob a moment as he debated one looking back at Bunny one last time before leaving.

"I'll meet you at the pole at twelve to tell their decision," Jack said before pushing the door open and stepping out into the night. Leaving Bunny to stand alone in his burrow. A slight chilled breeze passing in through the open window told him Jack was gone. The tears he had been holding back all night finally came as Bunny dropped to the floor as felt his heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this chapter is definatly longer than any other, but I just couldn't break it into two. Though it did turn out to be a little more sappy than I wanted with the confessions but hey I got carried away. I know that I covered a large amount of time but I didn't want to drag it out. Next chapter will be the decision. When it will be posted I'm not sure because I have a lot planned for this weekend and don't know when I'll be able to write. Hopefully though it will be Sunday at the latest. Please review and tell me how you like this chapter. The love scene between Bunny and Jack is a first for me to write and publish. I really would like to know how you find it or if I should stick to my usual writing and leave out the passionate love making altogether. Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

Bunny paced nervously around the Globe room. It was almost two in the afternoon. Two hours passed the time Jack had said he'd meet him at the Pole. He was trying not to jump to conclusions about Jack's tardiness, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

North stood by and watched with Tooth and Sandy as Bunny continued to pace. They were all well aware of what was going on. Jack had told North at Saturday's meeting that he would meet Bunny here after the vote. The reason being that he didn't want to be in the Warren if he couldn't be with Bunny. For him it would just be too hard.

Bunny stopped his pacing for a moment to look at the mantel clock for the thousandth time in the last hour. He wanted Jack to return. He needed to know if they would have a future together.

* * *

Jack sat in as he waited for Nature to finish explaining the situation to the other season head. In far more detail than he cared for, but it was still important information for them to have before making such a decision.

"...and so this is why you have been called here. To decided and vote on the matter of whether or not to allow Jack to be allowed to continue with his relationship with Bunnymund," Nature said drawing Jack's attention back to what was being said "as in accordance with our laws you are all to be given a vote either in favor or against. Three votes are needed to make the final decision. We shall begin with Winter's vote," Nature explain turning everyone's attention to Jack.

"I would think my vote be obvious; however, before I case my vote I shall explain my reason. Bunny doesn't now nor ever pose a threat to the balance between the season. I say this because for him ever to do such a thing he would put myself in danger. After all to put one season at risk you put them all at risk, and there is no way in hell that Bunny would ever risk my safety. Besides he is also bound in oath that forbids him from doing anything to harm a fellow guardian. Therefore not only do I vote to continue my relationship with Bunny because of my love for him, but because I know in my heart that there is no one who I could trust more to keep the secrets of the seasons than him." Jack spoke with a conviction that none had ever heard from him before. Nature nodded as if to say she accepted his vote.

"Spring," Nature said turning everyone's attention to the head of spring "what is your vote," she asked.

"I have known Bunnymund for a long time, and I have known Jack since his birth as a winter spirit. I agree with Jack when he says Bunny will never do anything to risk the balance of the seasons. Bunny has a deep connection with the earth as well as spring. It is why I can allow myself to agree with what Jack has said about being able to trust the pooka. I also know that there is no one better suited for Jack than Bunny. In these last few months I have seen him happier than I thought possible. Just as it is important for us trust that he will not endanger the season we also must trust that he will treat our Jack right, and knowing Bunny for along as I have I can say that he will only have Jack's better interests at heart. I congratulate you Jack for finding someone to share your life with. Which is why I vote in favor to keeping them together," Spring said turning her attention from the council to where Mother Nature sat. Again Nature nodded accepting her answer.

"Summer," Nature said looking from Spring to where Summer sat "what is your vote?"

"While I can appreciate the faith both Jack and Lily have in the rabbit. I can not bring myself to so blindly trust an outside to our ways. The last time outsiders were permitted into our ways the balance to the seasons was nearly destroyed. It took hundreds of years to restore it to how it was. However if I were to over look the fact that he is and will always be an outsider I still would say no. To mix magic as you are so willing to do goes far beyond tradition. It has never been done and I believe it should never be done. Therefore I shall cast my vote against." Summer stated firmly. Nature nodded though sadden by Summer's answer accepted it none the less.

"Autumn," Nature asked turning to the from Summer to Autumn "what is your vote?"

"After listening to everything that has been said by Jack, Lily, and now Sorin. I have come to realize that there is a great deal more to consider in this decision. I agree with Jack and Lily that Bunnymund can be trusted. My daughter Annona told me of what she observed in the time she spent with Jack the year Bunnymund joined them in bringing fall and ultimately winter. She told me of the great respect he held for the season as well as curiosity. If we were to allow him in then I feel confident that he would guard our secrets just as if he were one of us as well as be quick in learning our ways. I also agree with Sorin on the matter of not mixing magic. It has been a tradition held by us for many millenniums. However, I cannot help but say that it is impossible to control who one falls in love with as it is clear Jack has done with Bunnymund. This makes me wonder if we were wrong to never consider mixing magic before. Just as Sorin has said it has never been done before, and therefore there is no way to know what the out come will be. However, this is not the reason we are here. We are not here to question the feelings Jack holds for the pooka. We are not here to discuss whether he can be trusted, and we are certainly not here to discuss whether we should or should not allow the mixing of spring and winter magic. Bunnymund has yet to do anything wrong in my opinion, and had it not been for the prejudice actions of a few winter spirits we would not be here," Autumn stated as she thought of what her vote should be.

"And what is your vote," Nature asked as Autumn continued to think over the facts she had been presented.

Jack watched nervously as she looked continued to calculate the impact her decision would have.

Autumn's looked over each of the spirits that sat with in the room. She wanted Jack to be happy, but she also knew that her first concern was the seasonal balance. Which would be affected no matter how she voted. Everyone of had made good points as to why they had voted the way they had. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that Sorin had allowed part of his own feelings towards Jack influence his judgment. She on the other hand had all ways been neutral on the matter of Jack's relationship with Bunnymund. In her opinion as long as it never effected the balance she would not pass judgment. Now however she found herself forced to make a decision for under circumstances she had never imagined.

* * *

Bunny was more anxious than ever. Jack was now four hours late. The thoughts he had been trying to keep from his mind now played over and over. Jack's tardiness could only mean that the vote had not come in their favor.

The others were starting to worry that something was wrong. Jack was never late by choice at least. Especially for important matters like this. Though the last time he had been summoned to a meeting he hadn't been seen for several days after the fact. They wondered if there might have been other matters that had arose during the this meeting as well. Things that had to be addressed.

In the mean time there wasn't much they could do to answer their question's without Jack. Until then they would have to wait for answers, and watch Bunny skate closer and closer to a panic attack. Knowing the only one who could calm the pooka was no where to be seen.

Another half hour pass of excessive pacing passed with Bunny stopping ever minute to stare at the clock. When at long last a portal opened and Jack stepped through. Bunny froze when he saw Jack. The frist thing he noticed were his tear streaked cheeks. Jack had been crying.

**Author's Note: **

**Yes it is a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. This chapter has been bugging me since Wednesday. I haven't been able to write since then and so when I finally was able to sit down and write it was heaven. Unfortunately as I started writing the chapter turned into a cliff hanger cause I still haven't figured out how Jack tells Bunny what happened. I'm glade that everyone who has responded liked the last chapter. To tell you the truth your reviews only made me wanna write more. It was pure torture not to update thursday and friday. Anyways please review an let me know what you think. And with any luck and a lot of being left to write I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

When Bunny saw the tear streaking down his boyfriend, no not boyfriend not anymore. He felt his heart breaking at the loss Jack was about to confirm. Bunny's ears were pressed against his head out of sadness. He wanted to go to Jack but didn't know if it would be a good idea, for he knew if he were to go to Jack in that moment he would never let go.

The moment Jack saw Bunny he wasted little time getting to. Shooting like a rocket to reach him nearly knocking him off balance. But he didn't care he had want only to be with Bunny then and forever more.

Bunny struggle to maintain his balance as Jack colided with him. His arms wrapping around the winter spirit's lean form protectively in case he did fall. Bunny struggled for a few seconds before he was able regain his balance. He sat on his hanches as he continued to hold Jack close to him. The winter spirit's face burried in his chest out of sight. It was then that he realized Jack was trembling.

"W-what 'appened," Bunny asked when he could at last find his voice. He dreaded the answer he was certain he would revieve, but he had to know he had to be sure. Jack said nothing at first. Bunny feeling as he took in several breath to calm himself.

"T-they voted in favor of us," Jack said looking up to Bunny a bright smile spreading across his face. His eyes filled with pure joy, excitement, relief, but most of all love. He was still termbling but Bunny could see now that it was from excitement.

Upon hearing Jack's words Bunny's eyes grew wide. He had just heard the answer he had been praying to hear, but only just a few moments ago though would never hear. He felt a weight he lift from his shoulders as relief flooded through him. He had his Jack back with him now and forever more.

"Aster," Jack said his smile dropping a little "say some." Bunny blinked realizing he had allowed his mind to wander.

"What's there ta say Jackie. Ya don't realize 'ow 'appy ya just made me," Bunny said as happy tears came to his eyes as he started to feel over whelmed by his emotions. He leaned down to nuzzle Jack's temple he whispered so only Jack could hear him "ya just gave me my back heart."

Jack felt his eyes water a little more by Bunny's confession. He responded in turn by tightening his embrace around Bunny.

The two remained like that for a while longer. The others leaving at some point feeling that the pair wanted to be alone. There would be plenty of time for explinations later, but for now they though it best to leave to two alone with one and other. However they to couldn't help but feel relieved by the news. After seeing how close Bunny had been to panicing over Jack's late return it was a relief to know all was right.

* * *

Of course however that moment between Bunny and Jack couldn't last forever. Reality came crashing back much too soon for eithers liking. North having decided that he would need to be the voice reason reminded Bunny of Easter being less than a week a way. Bunny knew then he could no longer postpone his work. He would have to leave Jack to full fill his responsibilities. North having stated that Jack would remain at the pole until after Easter in order to allow Bunny to work without distraction.

"Don't worry Aster," Jack said as they stood outside his bedroom door "I'll be here waiting for you when your done with your job," Jack assured the pooka.

"I know, its just I'm afraid I'll wake up and find this was all a dream," Bunny said pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"This isn't a dream Aster this is real," Jack stated drawing him in to a kiss to prove his point. Bunny returned the kiss eagerly relishing in the taste. The tasted of mint driving him crazy and only making him want to stay more.

"Are ya tryin ta say good bye or hello," Bunny asked smirking as the kiss ended.

"Neither, just proving a point," Jack answered simply returning the smirk with one of his own. Bunny leaned in for another kiss, but Jack pulled away "now go so you can come back," Jack said looking into Bunny's eyes.

"Ya know its gonna be a long week," Bunny said pulling away from Jack so that he could talk properly to him.

"But it'll be worth it in the end," Jack said with a promising smile. Which Bunny returned it already having an idea of what Jack meant by it.

"Alright then," Bunny said giving Jack one last kiss on the forehead before breaking apart "I'll hold ya ta it," he said tapping open a tunnel. With one more smile Bunny allowed himself drop into the tunnel closing it behind him.

Jack watched him go. He stood staring where the hole had been moments before already missing his pooka. It would most definatly be a long week, but with the promise that this would not be the last time he would ever be with him Jack allowed himself to enter his room.

Once he was in his room the door closed behind him Jack moved to his dresser and pulled from it a pair of pajama bottoms. He considered for a moment if he wanted to shower before bed or not. Oppting for the later Jack qickly changed into the bottom tossing his cloths in the chair beside the bed. He could feel the weariness of the day begin to settle in.

As he crawled under the covers and settled for a good nights rest. Jack couldn't help but wished he had invited Bunny to stay the night with him. After sharing a bed for the past week it felt strange to not have Bunny there with him. Jack ran a hand sleepily over the place where Bunny would have been had he stayed. Eventually Jack eyes finally slipped close as sleep over came him with the promise of pleasant dreams of him and Bunny.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it Jack and Bunny are staying together. Did you guys really think I would be that cruel. Sure it was a little angsty for a bit but I'm the kind of person who likes things to turn out all right in the end. Next up though is a little soul searching on Bunny's part. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25 (Letting Go)

To Bunny's surprise he didn't mind the week long separation as much as he thought he would. The time he was spending away from Jack was giving him a chance to think. The topic that was now for most in his mind was Jack becoming his mate. Until just over a week ago it had been a hope he had never shared with the winter spirit, but the threat of them be separated had brought it to the surface. Then there was the night just before the vote where they had almost mated. He had wanted to make Jack his mate so bad it had hurt when he had to push him away. To have that one night with Jack would have been enough as long as he remained alive. He could not began to count the number of times he had wished for just one more night with his first mate at least until he had realized the feelings he had held for Jack.

That was another reason Bunny had pushed Jack away. Though he did love Jack and would be more than happy to make him his mate. Bunny could help but feel as he was betraying Xandria his first mate. Pookas weren't ones to ever have more than one mate in their life time. Thats not to say it didn't happen. Bunny had met a few widows back before the slaughter of his people who had taken a second mate. Then Bunny could never understand how they could ever think to take a new one. Now however he could they had fallen in love just as he had done. Still the feeling he was somehow betraying Xandria wouldn't go away.

These thoughts played in his head for the entirety of the week as he finished the preparations for Easter. As he thought over what was happening and what had happen. Bunny began to wonder if he was ready to take a new mate. A week ago he had been more than willing he had almost done it, but now that they had all the time to think he wasn't sure. He knew that sooner or later Jack would bring up the subject, and he would needed to know was he ready?

Bunny stopped thinking for a moment to check the progress. He looked down at the egg in hand and then to the basket he had been working on. They were all winter theme. Beautifully painted with delicate snowflakes that were each unique as the one they reminded him of. Bunny smile as he realized he had his answer. There was just one thing he would need to do before he could finally leave Xandria in the past.

Bunny entered his bedroom. Easter was only hours away and he would be leaving soon. Somehow despite the time he had taken off Bunny found himself with a few hours to spare. He walk slowly to his bed and more specifically to the post that was above where he slept. There hung a tarnished silver arm band that was carved with the language of his race. The arm band Xandria had given him at their mating ceremony. He had worn it for the first two hundred years after he lost her. Before he had removed it and placed it there as it was traditional for a widow to do when they were ready to move on with their life. Now for him to take Jack as his mate he would have to take it down and put it away. As to show respect to both mates, for a pooka could only ever have one at a time. To leave the arm band in sight of Jack would be to say he could never love him as much as Xandria. To leave it where it was would be to tell Xandria she no longer mattered.

Bunny reached for the arm band nervously. He had never though he would ever be doing this, but here he was putting the past to rest. He grasped it firmly and with one swift move he lifted if from its resting place. Bunny stared at it for several moments examine every inch. He couldn't believe how much it resembled the one Jack had give him. The only differences were that the one he wore was light than the one he held. The marking were different as well. Jack had carved snowflakes into the one he had been give, and Xandria carved the promise she had made him into her's. Though setting all that aside the most heart breaking of the differences was the fact the arm band she gave him no longer pulsed with her magic. Her wonderful winter magic.

Bunny eyes grew wide when he finally made the connection. In the time he had fallen for and been with Jack he had never realized the connection he unknowingly share with Xandira. Xandria had been from the Northern pooka clans. He vaguely wondered if that had been one other reasons he was attracted to Jack was because he shared the same kind of magic as Xandria. That though was quickly pushed away from his mind. No what had attracted him to them was their personalities. Though they couldn't be more different in that respect. They both shared his love for children and were both dedicated to their work. So no he wasn't attracted to Jack because he reminded him of her. They just both held some similar traits. Ones that he just happened to find extremely attractive.

"Xandria," Bunny said taking a deep breath "I know I 'aven't talked ta ya in a while, and I don't think I'd be talkin' ta ya now if it weren't for this," he said turning the arm band over in his paws "it just I can't carry ya with me any more. Not now that I 'ave Jack it wouldn't be far ta 'im or ya. He makes me 'appier than I can I've ever been since I lost ya. He makes me feel whole again. I'll always miss ya but that doesn't mean I 'ave ta stop livin' my life. When I lost ya all I wanna ta do was ta join ya, but I kept on livin' cause I knew that what ya would 'ave wanted me ta do. All I can say is that I'm glad I did otherwise I never woulda me Jack. He's wonderful Xandria I'd think ya'd like him if ya could 'ave met him," Bunny smiled at the thought of his first mate and soon to be mate meeting "I'll never forget ya or the life we shared, nor will I forget our kit. But I'm finally able to move forward. To allow myself ta be happy again. Good bye Xandria." Bunny said as he stood from where he sat on the bed and moved to the a small closet in the far corner.

He opened the door to find a few of Jacks hoodies hanging up along with some shirts and pants. In the bottom was a footlocker that held some of Bunny's thing such as different armors he wore on special occasions. He pull the trunk from the closet to reveal a hidden panel. Pulling away the panel he revealed a integrally carved wooden box. Bunny remove the box from its hiding place. Taking a deep breath Bunny opened it to reveal treasure from his past. Things he could not bare to part with but were to painful to look at. His parents's arm bands. The stuffed rabbit he had made for his and Xandria's unborn kit. Photographs of his family and mate. The sliver ring that he wore in place of the arm band before mating with Xandria to show he was spoken for. The pot of marking paint that was used for the mating ceremony, and finally Xandria's arm band. Holding back the tears that were starting to prick at his eyes at the sight Bunny place the one she had given to him along side her's. Seeing the two together again brought more tears to his eyes. This time he allowed one to fall. The last one he would ever cry for his first mate. He closed the box and placed it back into its hiding place. Replacing the panel and moving the footlocker into place. Bunny stood closing the door to the closet and turned to leave.

As Bunny exited his room he felt a weight lift from his heart. As he move forward he realized it was towards the new hopes he held for the future as well as the very likely hood of a new mate.

**Author's Note:**

**Originally this had been intended to accompany the previous chapter, but as I read over it realized it just didn't seem to fit with the first half. When I was writing it occurred to me that maybe some part of Bunny was still holding on to he first mate. That there might have been more to why he stopped himself from mating with Jack. Though I've never been put in the situation Bunny is facing I could only imagine that he might on some level feel as if he is cheating on his first mate. The whole purpose of this chapter was for Bunny to finally let go and move forward to the future. Oh and just to be clear Jack is not a replacement for Xandria. Yes he shares certain qualities with her but then again who doesn't have a type. The only thing that is the same between them is they have winter magic, they love children, and they are dedicated to their work.****Thats is it. **

**Writing this chapter gave me a new idea. What do you think about Jack getting a chance to meet Xandria? Vote on whether you want to see the to meet or not. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

Jack slept peacefully despite the fact Bunny was not there with him. It was just after one in the morning. Moonlight streaming in through the large windows. Manny keeping watch over the youngest of the Guardians. He would keep watched over him in the pooka's absence.

With less than two days till Easter Bunny had no time to be with the winter spirit. To say that Manny had been surprised by the relationship that had formed between the two was an under statement. He was none the less pleased. Having watch over both for so long he was pleased to see they have found happiness in each other. Though this relationship did not come with out concerns. Manny knew that when it came trusting another on such a level the pooka's heart was very fragile. He hadn't given his heart and trust to anyone since his first mate, and losing her had almost destroyed him. If anything were to happen to Jack then surely hope would be destroyed in the process.

Manny wondered if Jack realized how much power he held over not only over the Guardian of Hope but the others as well. For in the few years he had been with them he had made them into a family. He had watched how they had been effected by his temporary absence when he had been recalled by Mother Nature, and if he hadn't known any better he would have sworn Jack had died. Jack was both their strongest and weakest link.

Jack slept peacefully on completely unaware of his self appointed guardian. He dreamt of snowballs and fun times, and he dreamt of having them with Bunny. Sadly such dreams were not meant to last as the winter spirit awoke with a start. He stared into the darkness sleepily wondering what had woken him from his pleasant dreams. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jack realized what had woken him was not in the room. It was a disturbance in the balance that had called him from his sleep.

Quickly Jack rose from his bed and dressed. A feeling that the longer it took for him to leave the worse it grew. Still Jack knew he couldn't leave without telling North, but it was almost two in the morning. There was no doubt that he would be asleep. So quickly deciding on the best course of action Jack wrote a quick note explaining where he had gone and that he did not know when he would be back. He left the note on his bedside table where it would easily be found, and without any further though was off. A terrible feeling growing inside him.

* * *

Bunny raced through his tunnels happily bounding through what to anyone else would seem endless tunnel system. He had finish all but the west coast United States and western Canada. Just a few more eggs to hide and he could return to his Jack. Bunny felt the tunnel opening and with a final leap he leapt though to the surface.

What he found stopped him in his tracks. Bunny had arrived to find the a winter wonderland instead of the spring paradise he had been expecting. There were mountains of snow everywhere. Bunny could tell by looking at it that the snow wasn't fresh it was at least a day old.

At first upon seeing the snow Bunny was angry. It was spring there shouldn't be snow especially on Easter. It was '68 all over again. Thats when Bunny paused recalling what Jack had told him about that storm. He hadn't created that storm he had only channeled the energy from it to prevent it from getting ever more out of control. Bunny's anger quickly faded to concern. If this was '68 all over again than this storm had been massive and the northern states and Canada would not have Easter because of it, but that wasn't what concerned him. It was Jack there was no telling what had happened to him. He knew now that storms this size were dangerous to handle alone after what happened the previous month.

Bunny gave the matter little thought as he tapped open a tunnel. He would check his remaining stops just to make sure before he went in search of Jack. Bunny prayed as he willed himself to move faster that Jack was alright in the mean time.

* * *

Jack dropped from the sky to the ground feeling as he was reaching his limit. He had under estimated the size and power the storm held. Even with the help from the other winter spirits who were still allowed to go about their work the storm was still too strong for them to stop. They would have to let the storm run it's course, and do what they could to contain it. Jack looked around him and knew this was '68 all over again only worse. The last time a blizzard this size had occurred it had still been winter according to the seasonal order, and winter still held the majority of the seasonal power. Allowing he to handle the storm. This time however spring held that power, and that put a limit to how much power Jack could expend before he put himself endanger of exhausting his magic like he had back in February only worse. However there was little choice in the matter this storm was threatening spring it had to be contained and stopped if at all possible.

Taking a deep breath Jack floated into the clouds once more in a final attempt to tame the storm that raged around him while the others worked to contain it. Jack knew as he ascended to the clouds that Easter would not come for this part of the country, but he could try to save it for the rest.

* * *

Bunny bounded through his tunnels at record breaking speed even for him. He had check the remainder of his route and to no surprise they were all covered with snow. Now Bunny turned his focus to the center of the storm where he was sure to find Jack.

* * *

Jack touched down to the ground completely exhausted. He had finally tamed the storm into a gentle snow fall, but it had pushed him to his limits and he was now dangerously close to exceeding them. He would have to trust the others could handle it from here because he was done.

Jack felt his legs give out as his vision grew dark. He vaguely heard someone calling his name before his world went dark as sleep claimed him.

Bunny leapt into to the frozen air just in time to see Jack collapsing to the ground.

"JACK!" Bunny shouted as he raced to him barely catching him before hit the ground. He cradled the unconscious spirit close to his chest as he places a paw to his forehead checking for a fever. Bunny let out a sigh of relief when he felt none. With any luck Jack had collapsed from exhaustion and would be fine with a little rest. Still Bunny was worried it wasn't natural to see his Jack like this.

Standing Bunny stood at his full height as he tapped open a tunnel. He would take Jack to the pole where he could rest.

* * *

The first thing Jack notice when he began to wake was that he was warm. Not the kind of warm that made him feel uncomfortable, but the kind that made him feel safe. Which was confusing for the winter spirit because he had passed out in the snow. The second thing he became aware of was that he was surrounded by something soft. Now he knew he was no longer in the snow somewhere only moon knows where.

Jack opens his eyes lazily to see where he was. The first thing he notice was that the room he was in was dimly lit. A fact for which he was grateful for. Jack looked around the room through half lid eyes and quickly realized he was in his own room. He vaguely wondered how he had gotten there when the sound of soft snores drew his attention to the form of a sleeping Bunny. The sleeping pooka was slumped down in his chair. Jack smiled sleepily as he felt himself be drawn back into the world of sleep.

When next Jack awoke it was to find it was late afternoon judging by the way the light was coming through his windows. Jack felt as if he had more energy than when he had first woken, but still he couldn't help but feel sluggish. His mind felt clouded leaving him unable to remember why he felt so bad. His body ached as if he had been trying to tame a blizzard, but that couldn't be the reason. It was spring and if a blizzard were to...

"Easter!" Jack exclaimed as the memory of what had happened flooded back to him. He jolted up right quickly regretting it as a sudden dizzy feeling rushed through him.

"Oi careful," Came the concern voice of Bunny. Who Jack had not realized was there "take it easy Snowflake," Bunny said as he help Jack to lay back down.

"But Easter..." Jack started but Bunny raised a paw to silence him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's done is done, sides I already talk ta Nature she told us what happen. The storm wasn't yer fault. It had apparently caught everyone by surprise," Bunny said calmly "she also said you were lucky ta not exhaust yer magic. Gave us a scare when ya wouldn't wake you."

"You mean your not mad about the blizzard," Jack asked.

"I was at first, but then I remembered what ya said 'bout '68. Truth be told I was more worried about ya then angry 'bout Easter bein' snowed out in a few states. Sides the littl' ankle biters will still get their eggs," Bunny said with a knowing smirk.

"How with so much snow," Jack asked confused still not awake enough to catch on to what Bunny was saying. Bunny seemed to pick up on this as he continued to explain.

"After '68 and ya tellin' me last month of a possible snowy Easter I came up with way ta hide my eggs so that the they could still be found without them goin' out in the snow ta much," Bunny said still earning a confused look from Jack as he tried to imagine how Bunny hid the eggs. Bunny chuckle slight finding the Jack confusion adorable "I'll explain more when ya rested up a bit more," Bunny said leaning down to nuzzle Jack's temple assuringly.

"How long have I been out any ways," Jack asked looking up at Bunny. He was trying to stay a wake still not quite ready to go back to sleep.

"About a week," Bunny said after a moment "ya scared the hell of me when ya wouldn't wake up after three days, and ya weren't runnin' a fever so neither North or I could tell what was wrong. That's when we called Nature hoping she could tell us somethin'. She told us as long as ya weren't runin' a fever there wasn't any reason ta worry. That eventually you would wake up. The sheila acted as if things like this 'appen all the time," Bunny said a little annoyed at the last part.

"Cause they do," Jack said sleepily. Missing the look of horror the spread across Bunny's features.

"What do ya mean they do," Bunny questioned wide eyed with concern.

"Thing like this are common for storms that happen out of their seasons. The power isn't balanced right to handle it. Example this last storm. Spring had already taken hold meaning it held the majority of the season power. Winter still holds some because of the places that are in a permenate winter, but not as much as during winter. So trying to stop a storm that size is near impossible. The best we could to was keep it from getting any larger and try to calm it. Stopping it would have been too dangerous," Jack explained sleepily.

Bunny wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more concern by the news.

"Course storm like this to happen out of seasons are rare," Jack mumbled as if he knew what Bunny was thinking. In the next moment Jack was out no longer able to stay awake as fell asleep once more.

Bunny watched him sleep as he though over the new information. He was worried about the effect Jack's work as a seasonal spirit was having on him. He could never recall winter having taken such a heavy toll on him before, and here Jack had just told him this was normal. Bunny wondered how many time things like this had happened in the three hundred years Jack had been on his own and had no one to watch over him while he recovered. Bunny shivered at the thought. Though the fact that things like this were rare according to Jack brought a little comfort to Bunny. It did little to ease the guilt of leaving Jack alone all those years.

Bunny lifted a paw and started to run it through Jack's soft snow white hair. Jack subconsciously leaning into the touch. Bunny smile knowing that at the very least Jack would never be alone again. He would always have him and the others there and help when needed.

"Rest now Snowflake, we got a lot ta talk 'bout when ya up fer it," Bunny whispered lovingly to the sleeping spirit.

**Author's Note: **

**Not sure what I had planned for this chapter other than a snowy Easter. But there you have it. It was more angsty than I had wanted but it kinda just ran away from me. I have the next idea for the next chapter and hopefully it will be more fluffy and humorous that the past several chapters. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

Bunny paced outside North's study. Debating on whether he wanted to go in or not. He had not been looking forward to this moment, but then again this might be his only chance for this conversation for a while. Simply because it needed to happen when Jack was not around.

After Jack had recovered from the events of Easter. Which had spanned the better part of two weeks. Jack had to see to a few things before he could take off for the summer. He had promise to be back by sunset leaving Bunny a few hours to asked North his permission. Bunny had been lucky enough to go this long without Jack bringing up the subject of becoming mates, but with summer approaching Bunny doubt he could skate around the subject much longer.

Taking a deep breath to gather his courage Bunny knock on the door. It was now or never. He waited for North to call him to enter before pushing the door open.

"Ah Bunny come in, come in," North greeted warmly as he stood to greet his long time friend "vhat brings you here? I vould think you would be visiting with Jack," North asked curious to the visit.

"Well Jack had ta take care of a few thing before his summer holiday, and I thought that while 'e was gone I could talk ta ya 'bout somethin," Bunny said truthfully trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh," North said wondering what Bunny would want to talk to him about.

"Well more like ask yer permission," Bunny said gulping a little.

"My permission for vhat," North asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Ta take Jack as my mate," Bunny stated still trying to hide his nervousness. He had expected North to lose his temper and yell, but instead North just sat there staring at him. He looked both as if he had been expecting the question but was still taken by surprised by it.

"Have you and Jack spoken on the matter," North asked when he could find his voice again. He wanted to know if it was only Bunny who was thinking about such a important decision, or if Jack to also had thought of it.

"He knows what it would mean to become my mate, if that's what ya mean," Bunny answered quickly unsure if the way North was reacting to his question was good or bad. North simply nodded in response to Bunny's answer.

"And vhen did dis come up," North asked calmly.

"The night before the vote," Bunny answered timidly as he received a look that told him to continue "we...um...things got...we almost got carried away with ourselves. It was then I had ta explain ta Jack why we couldn't," Bunny said trying his best to explain what happened with as few details as possible. He wasn't sure what he hated more about the way this conversation was going that fact that North silence was more nerve wracking than his yelling, or how uncomfortable it was making him to have to admit to North that he had almost gone all they way with his son.

"And how did Jack react," North asked still as calmly as he had been when the conversation had started.

Bunny hesitated in answering then. Bunny knew he needed to answer the question, but the answers where starting to get far too personal for him. These were not matters Bunny had found comfortable talking about to anyone save for the other person they involved.

North could tell his question was making Bunny uncomfortable "was he still willing," North clarified trying to ease the level of discomfort.

"Yes," Bunny said after a few more minutes of internal debate.

North continued to stare at the pooka. He would not question Bunny's motives for wanting to make Jack his mate. Knowing already what it meant what a mating bond would both do and mean. It was a bond that was only created from unconditional love. For Bunny to consider such a step meant he felt that way. It was for this reason North only question Jack's reaction. Wanting to make sure Jack was ready for such a commitment. He knew by the way he acted around and towards Bunny that he love him. He knew before Jack knew himself. That didn't necessarily mean that Jack was ready for what Bunny was asking. Knowing that he had still been willing even after Bunny had explain made North believe he was.

"I assume should I agree and give my permission you will follow with tradition," North asked. He knew of pookan tradition when it came to courting and mating. Having had a feeling that one day would need to know he had read about them. Bunny coming to ask permission was part of tradition. He also knew that a public ceremony was optional, and in most cases happened after the fact. This would be as much warning he would get of Bunny's intentions with Jack. Still if it was what Jack wanted then he would not stop him.

Bunny nodded nervously as he stood chewing his bottom lip as he watched and waited for North to make a decision. Each moment that ticked by more nerve wreaking then the last. Until North let out a heavy sigh having clearly having made his decision.

"Very vell you have my permission, however if you hurt him..." said letting the threat hang in the air unfinished.

"I know," Bunny said with a grateful smile. He knew if he hurt Jack in any way North would skin him alive and turn him int a rug to put in front of fire place.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry guys couldn't resist. North has made such a big deal about Bunny sleeping with Jack that I just had to write this. Now on to the good part. Yes I have made the decision to write a smut chapter. You have been warned. It will be one of the chapters in the very near future. Besides after all the angst I've put Bunny and Jack through they could use some fun times. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

After Bunny's conversation with North it was only a matter of time. Bunny was biting his time waiting for Jack to bring up the subject again. He would need to make sure that Jack knew what it meant to become mates. Not so much on the emotional level but the physical. Jack wasn't pooka so Bunny wasn't sure how much Jack would be able to take before he risked hurting him.

In the mean time Bunny spent as much time as he could with Jack. As much as he wanted to he couldn't dominate the winter spirits time. Jack would also spend time with the others as well. Helping North build toys, Tooth with collecting teeth, or just hang with Sandy as he sent out dreams. Though the longest Jack and Bunny would go without seeing each other was a couple of day max. They would either spend time at the pole or in the Warren. Though North always seemed a little nervous when Jack would go to the Warren with Bunny alone. Though Jack couldn't figure out why.

It was one of the afternoons that Jack was in the Warren that Bunny and him were sitting together under a share tree. Relaxing and just enjoying eachothers company in general. Jack sat in Bunny's lap with his head resting against the pooka's chest. Bunny's arms wrapped around him holding him close but not uncomfortably so. They didn't speak preferring to just be in eachothers company. Besides each were lost in their own thoughts. Bunny was planning while Jack was thinking back to a conversation he'd had with Bunny almost two months ago.

"Aster," Jack said after awhile of musing.

"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny answered.

"When you said you thought of us becoming mates did you mean it," Jack asked taking Bunny by surprised.

"Of course I did," Bunny answered immediately "why would ya ever think I wouldn't," Bunny asked turning his head so that he was looking at Jack. Bunny couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in his chest from the question. To know Jack still was unsure of their relationship enough to question such a confession.

"Its just then we weren't certain that we were going to be able to stay together. Then when we almost did it but didn't, and you haven't said anything about it since...," Jack said allowing himself to trail off. He really wasn't sure how to talk about the subject.

"Jackie what have I said 'bout sayin' things I don't mean," Bunny said sensing Jack's hesitation.

"That you don't, unless you lose your temper," Jack said rolling his head to meet the other's eyes. Bunny tried to hid the flinch the comment caused.

"Point taken," Bunny said looking away from the winter spirit for a moment "but the point I'm tryin' ta make is that I wouldn't tell ya somethin' like that an not have meant it. I love ya ta much for that," Bunny reassured him nuzzling his neck.

"Then why did you never mention it again," Jack asked still sounding unsure.

"Because I was waitin' fer ya ta say somethin'. I wanna ta make sure it was somethin' ya wanted. I didn't wantcha ta feel like I was pushin' ya inta anythin'," Bunny answered still nuzzling Jack's neck earning small giggles as his whiskers tickled his boyfriend's neck.

"Why wouldn't I want to. Its something I wanted then and its something I want now because of one thing," Jack said as a questioning look crossed Bunny's face "because it would be you I'd be with. Bunny I told you then that I wanted you to be my first, but what I didn't tell you was," Jack said turning in Bunny's arms so that he was now straddling Bunny's lap. Jack's eyes slightly down case as he placed his against Bunny's chest over where his heart was "that I want you to be my only," as he said this Jack looked up to meet Bunny's gaze.

Bunny felt his heart leaping for joy at Jack's confession. Though that joy was cut short when he saw something flash in Jack's eyes. Though he couldn't be sure but it was something between nervousness and fear.

"Jack are ya okay," Bunny asked as Jack turned away slightly.

"Yeah it just I know I'm ready but...," Jack said trailing off.

"Ya still have questions," supplied Bunny as Jack nodded shyly "Jackie ya know all ya need do is ta ask and I'll answer as best I can," Bunny assured him as Jack nodded "then what do ya want ta know," Bunny asked. Jack thought a moment unsure what to ask first.

"Will it hurt," Jack asked with a slight blush. Bunny though a moment wondering the best way to answer the question.

"I imagine it will at first," Bunny said knowing it was best to tell him the truth as plainly as possible.

"What do ya mean imagine," Jack asked.

"Jackie to be honest with ya I couldn't tell ya fer certain. My first mate was a doe. I can only tell ya what I saw she experience. I'm not gonna lie ta ya it hurt 'er the first time, but it didn't last long. When she got use to it, it was enjoyable," Bunny explained calmly trying his damnedest not to blush. He had never thought he would be talking about his first mate in such away, but it was the only way he could explain to Jack. Jack nodded accepting the answer.

"You said this would bond us together. How exactly," Jack asked.

"When we do mate I'll mark ya by biting yer neck somewhere around 'ere," Bunny said reaching a paw up to where Jack's neck and shoulder met, and running his paw lightly over the area causing a shiver to pass though the winter. Bunny smiled at the reaction he was given by his touch "and when that 'appens a part of our magic will plant itself in the eachother. This is way the bond it so powerful. We each carry a part of the other for eternity. Its a feeling like no other. One that I find 'ard ta put inta words," Bunny explained. Jack nodded again as he listened to the explanation he was given.

"And this way we'll be together forever," Jack asked though this time his tone was uncertain.

"Yes Jackie ferever, though if ya ask me we don't need ta mate fer that ta 'appen," Bunny said trying to make Jack believe that he would never leave him. He was here for him now and forever more, but he guess a decade and a half of having someone to turn to wasn't nearly enough to undo the damage three centuries had caused from being walked through and ignored. Bunny banished those thoughts and let them be replaced by a ne one which he smile at to know he would always be there for his Jack made him happy.

"What about a ceremony," Jack asked wondering if pookas had something similar to weddings.

"Not if ya don't want. Pookas are different from humans in that way. Because the bond is only form in the act of mating. Formal ceremonies were not alway held. They were more for the public, and more times than not happened after the fact or not at all. There were only a few that I knew of that held the ceremony first," Bunny said earning some what of a relieved sigh from Jack. Though Jack was getting used to large crowds it didn't mean that he liked them. He certainly didn't like it when he was at the center of attention. The coronation ceremony and then the party North had thrown had been difficult to deal with, but he had gone through with them because they were both necessary in a way. To know that he could be Bunny's mate without having to go through with another ceremony that put him at the center of attention put him at ease. Bunny knew that large crowds put Jack on edge, so when he felt the relief that there didn't have to be a ceremony flood through Jack he had not been offended. Though it did help that Bunny really didn't want a ceremony either at the moment.

"When would it happen," Jack asked nervously. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Bunny.

"In tradition to my race two would generally mate the same night when the buck asked the doe. Though the doe must first give concent. Sometimes it would take a buck a couple of tries ta get their doe ta say yes. One of my best mates had ta ask his six or seven times fer she said yes," Bunny said as he smile at the memory "but mating also means the courtship is over," explained Bunny as he recalled the details of both courting and mating.

"Courting?" Jack asked.

"Yes courting, in pooka culture its part of becomin' mates. The human equivialt is dating and engagement. It what we've been doin' the last few year even when ya were away. It's a time to potential mates get to know the other," Bunny continued to explain happy to know Jack was asking these questions.

"Does it have to last long," Jack asked.

"Normally it last fer a few years and until the buck asks the head of the doe's family for permission ta mate. In our case it would be North I'd have ta ask," Bunny said with a fond smile at the slight blush Jack gave to that.

"And have you," Jack asked as his blush turned in the a smirk "cause I think I'd like to see that," he continued with a laugh as Bunny gave him a glare.

"Not somethin' I would tell ya. The buck keeps that a secret so the doe doesn't know when to expect it," Bunny said with a smirk of his own as Jack started to pouted "'sides where would the fun be if I were ta tell ya," Bunny continued to smirk as Jack only continued to pout from the fact Bunny was using fun against him.

To Jack it was like having a christmas present waved in his face and being told to wait till Christmas.

"What if North says no," Jack asked realizing that Bunny need his dad's permission to become his mate. He had also asked to see Bunny's reaction hoping he could figure out whether or not he had asked.

"Then I'll keep askin' till 'e saids yes," Bunny said so Jack would believe he hadn't asked yet. He did want to keep his Jack guessing after all.

Jack glared at the pooka knowing he had seen through his attempt to get an answer. Bunny just chuckled to him self with a smug look crossing his face.

"Fair warnin' though North won't tell ya head or tails either. He knows pookan tradition and knows I plan ta follow 'em," Bunny added only to make Jack glare at him even more. It wasn't too often Bunny could annoy Jack like this, so he would enjoy it while he could.

**Authors Note: **

**Yes I know this isn't the smut chapter I promise, but it is one that I found necessary. I couldn't help but think that Bunny would make sure Jack understood what would happen before they mated. I just think that Bunny is and will be very cautious with Jack when they take the next step in their relationship. Though to confirm the timeline a bit it has been a month since Bunny's talk with North. I also couldn't help but have Bunny tease Jack a bit there at the end. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	29. Chapter 29 (First Time)

Bunny stood in the entrance of his bedroom admiring his handy work. The bed was made neatly with fresh linens. The room clean from topped to bottom. Candles that he had charmed to only give off light and not heat were set around the room. They would light themselves at his command. The curtains had been closed to given them the most privacy possible. The bedside table drawer had been stocked with things such lubricant and other things he thought might be needed or that they could try later on. There were rose petals that littered the bed and floor reaching all the way to the doorway.

He had spent the last week preparing for this night. From dinner to what he had planned to do after dinner. To night would be the night he took Jack as his mate, and he planned to make it special. He wanted it to be rememberable and he wanted it to be romantic.

He had spend put so much time and energy in to it that Jack couldn't tell what he was doing anymore. Bunny had started inviting Jack over for romantic dinner. The first few times Jack thought that Bunny would asked, but he never did. He would also alternate between only visiting Jack at the pole to only having Jack visit the Warren. He had also made it a point to have several private meetings with North knowing full well Jack would be eavesdropping. The sole purpose was to keep Jack guessing. After their conversation about becoming mates Jack had paid close attention to Bunny's actions. Which is why Bunny had gone to such extreme measures. He didn't want Jack to expected.

Taking one more look around the room to make sure everything was perfect. Bunny turned to see to dinner. Jack would be arriving within the hour, and as far as he knew it was to be another romantic candle light dinner. He closed the door firmly and made his way back down the hall to the kitchen.

Bunny was putting the final touches on dinner when he felt the tunnel open to the Warren. With the table set and dinner ready Bunny left to greet Jack outside. His excitement for the evening well hidden.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Jack had arrived and Bunny had greeted him as he always did not letting on to what he was planning. He led Jack to the dinning room just as he always did without missing a step. They ate and chatted pleasantly as they always did when Jack would come over for dinner. Bunny listened to what Jack said all the while waiting for the right moment to ask. Every so often Bunny would catch himself staring at Jack. The way he moved and spoke just seemed to be hypnotic to the pooka. It was towards the end of the meal that Bunny found his chance. Slowly Bunny stood from his seat.

"Jack," Bunny said as he walked around to where Jack sat. Kneeling before him Bunny took hold of the winter spirits hands "ya know I love ya more than anyone I know," Bunny asked looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded in response as a smile grew across his face. He knew what Bunny was about to ask.

"Ya know that I would do anythin ta prove that love ta ya," Bunny asked and again Jack nodded speechless "then will ya let me prove it in the only way I know how, and do me the honor of becomin' my mate. Ta become my partner in life now and forever," Bunny asked as tears of joy filled Jack's eyes.

"Yes," Jack all but shouted pulling his hands free of Bunny's grip and throwing them around his neck. Bunny reacted by wrapping his arms around Jack lean frame and pulled him close. They lock then in a deep kiss. It wasn't as heated as it had been before Easter. Instead this was more gentler without losing and ounce of passion. They remained like that for several long moments, and when they broke apart they were both smiling.

"So ya ready," Bunny asked in almost a whisper pressing their foreheads together.

"Always," Jack answer in whispered tones that only Bunny could have heard. Bunny not wanting to waste a moment he rose from where he knelt gently pulling Jack up with him and led him to the bedroom, to their bedroom.

They pause a moment for Bunny to open the door. Jack smile never leaving his face though it did seem to grow wider. Bunny continued to lead Jack into the room to the bed that rest against the center of the far wall.

Jack followed Bunny willingly as he was guide to the bed. His heart pounding in his chest. He had been waiting for this moment longer than he had realized. Now that it was here he couldn't help but feel nervous. When they reached the bed Jack felt himself lifted on to it. To be honest he could have been led outside and he wouldn't have noticed. He was too lost in Bunny's eyes to care where he was.

When Bunny had them on the bed he pulled Jack close to him and started to kiss him. Gently Bunny began to lick and suck at Jack's bottom lip until Jack responded by opening his mouth permitting Bunny's tongue to enter his own. Bunny ran his tongue along Jack's teeth as he explored every inch of Jack's mouth. Relishing in the taste and feel of the kiss. Jack tasted like mint and chocolate.

Jack felt Bunny's tongue in his mouth a strange but welcomed feeling. He felt himself let Bunny take over as he felt the pooka end the kiss and begin to trail more along his jaw line and down his neck.

Jack gasped as Bunny started to nip at the skin of his neck before licking and kissing it. Repeating the cycle Bunny let one of his paws find its way under Jack's sweater, and slowly began to work its up his body. Bunny broke from kissing and nipping at Jack's neck to remove the sweater all together revealing the pale smooth skin underneath. Bunny took a moment to admire him before continuing on nipping at Jack's neck and shoulder.

Jack gasp at each little nip and moaned in pleasure from the licks and kisses. The feeling of them traveling along his shoulder only intensified the feeling as the feel of Bunny's whiskers brushing against his skin only further served to electrify him. All these sensations seemed to increase ten fold when Bunny reached Jack's markings.

Bunny smiled when Jack grip on him tighten as he nipped at the blue markings. He remembered from last time that Jack seemed to be more sensitive there. Something he had planned to exploit further as the night went on. Bunny ran his paws up and down Jack's body. It was when Bunny started to go lower that he began to lower Jack to the bed. As he did so Bunny felt Jack pants were becoming strained in the crotch making the familiar heat feeling begin to pool in his stomach. The sign that he was starting to become aroused. It was a feeling so foreign to him and yet so familiar. As Bunny kissed and nipped at Jack's chest he moved one paw to the buttons that fastened the winter spirit's pants.

With a little bit of fumbling Bunny was able to undo the buttons, and with another swift motion slid pants easily from Jack's lean frame. He tossed them to the side as he sat back on his haunches and admire Jack's body more now that he was completely exposed. Eyes looking over every inch of exposed flesh. His pale milky white skin seemed to glow in the candle light. Bunny's eye wonder down further and a smile graced his lips as he caught sight of Jack's now fully erect member standing proudly at attention. It was surprising to Bunny that despite Jack small form how big he was. If he were to estimate he would guess him to be close to fifteen or so centimeters. The sight though only made Bunny twitch with desire as he felt his own member begin to harden.

This only took a matter of moments before Bunny was once again on top of him. Jack felt as Bunny once again started to kiss and lick at his skin only this time much lower. Giving soft moans of encouragement his hands resting on Bunny's head. Jack gasped when he felt Bunny take him into his mouth completely unexpecting it. The feeling of Bunny's hot mouth around him completely foreign to him. Jack clinched his hands in Bunny's fur as he felt himself starting to become undone by this new feeling. It was a feeling that only intensified when Bunny began to suck and hum as he bobbed his head up and down.

"AH-Aster," Jack shouted arching his back as he came in Bunny's mouth. Bunny didn't miss a beat as he swallowed every bit of his cum. Bunny lean back a little releasing Jack's member with popping sound. He grinned up at his soon to be mate with a pleased smirk.

"How ya doin' love," Bunny asked as Jack panted coming down from his high.

Jack only moaned in response still unable to speak. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt except that it felt good. Bunny chuckled sensing how Jack felt. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised by Jack's reaction or how easily he had cum.

"Ready fer more," Bunny asked chuckling once more as his only response was a nod. Again without wasting a moment Bunny was once again on top of him bracing his weight so the he wasn't crushing him. Bunny started this time by niddling and sucking on one of Jack's earlobes while his free paw worked its way lower. Without warning Bunny plunged one digit into Jack's entrance earning a surprised gasp from the winter spirit. Gently Bunny began to work the digit in and out continuing to play with his earlobe and kissing his neck. Eventually adding a second adding a scissoring motion to the thrusts. He drew Jack into a deep kiss as he continued to thrust his two digits in and out several times before adding a third causing Jack to gasp. Bunny was pleased when he felt Jack was once again growing hard.

Breaking the kiss Bunny leaned back from Jack removing his digits. He heard a small whine escape from Jack as he reached for the drawer of the bedside table. He opened it easily and after a little fumbling retrieved a bottle of lubricant. Never letting his eyes lose sight of Jack. He leaned back even further so that he was in full view of Jack allowing him to watch as he applied a generous amount of the slick substance to his fully erect member.

Jack stared wide eyed as he watch Bunny coat his cock with the lub. This being the first time he had actually seen it. The sight both thrilled and made him nervous at finally seeing just how large it really was. The realization that it would be in him soon made him ache with the desire to be filled and hesitant to accept it.

Bunny finish rudding himself and moved towards Jack. His desire to take him beginning to over power his senses. He wanted to make this as pleasurable for Jack as he could, but there was only so much he could take before he had to fulfill his own needs. His cock ache with desire almost to the point it was painful. He had neglected himself to focus solely on Jack. He wanted his soon-to-be mate to enjoy this, but now his more primal instincts were starting to take hold. His need to claim Jack as his own was in the fore front of his mind. Pulling Jack closer to him as he lifted him up Bunny lined himself up with Jack's entrance. He looked up to Jack as he press the tip of his cock against his entrance. The look he gave Jack was one asking permission. He knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop until the deed was done and they were mates.

Jack felt the tip of Bunny's cock press against his entrance. He saw the look Bunny was giving him and returned it with one that granted his permission and nodded. He wasn't sure what he was in for but he trusted Bunny not to hurt him more than necessary.

The pair gasp together as Bunny pushed in slowly. Bunny from the cold of Jack's insides. Jack from the pain of the intrusion. Every inch Bunny pushed into him shot a wave of pain up his spin. Tears started to well in his eyes as he felt Bunny push further in.

"Shhhhhh, relax love, just breath," whispered Bunny when he saw the tears in Jack's eyes but couldn't stop not yet. He continued to push in slowly and carefully. Forcing himself to keep from allowing his instincts to take over. The feel of Jack around him making him want to pound into him mercilessly. Bunny did stop when he felt himself fully sheathed allowing for Jack to adjust to him. He waited patiently for Jack to tell him to move, to tell him he was ready to move forward.

Jack felt Bunny stop and did as he was told. He took several breaths and though it helped the pain wouldn't go away.

Bunny could see that Jack was still hurting, so in an attempt to distract him from the pain took his cock in one paw and began to pump it.

Jack gasped when Bunny started pumping his cock. He knew he was trying to distract him from the pain and damn it was working. The pleasure mixing with and over power the pain of Bunny's intrusion.

"As..Aster...move," Jack managed to say in between gasps. Finding that with the addition of Bunny pumping him he could handle the pain it caused to be filled.

Bunny didn't wait to be told twice as he pulled out an inch or so before thrusting back in. With each thrust and each pump he saw the pained look on Jack's face fade. The pace was slow and uneven as Bunny fought to control himself. Every movement he made felt so good but it wasn't enough. He needed to pick up the pace if he were going to satisfy his own needs, but if he were to do that before Jack was ready he would hurt him.

Bunny would thrust in a few times before he would stop readjust and thrust in once more. Jack couldn't understand wat Bunny was doing this. He could no longer feel any pain so why was he acting like this. Jack was about to ask right as Bunny thrusted in and he saw stars.

"AHHHH!" Jack screamed when Bunny hit that spot a second time. He clawed at the sheets below him trying to make sense of this new sensation.

Bunny smirked in triumph as he began to pick up speed. He continued to pound into the spot that made Jack scream as he began to work towards him own releases. Letting grunts and moans escape with each thrust. His set an easy pace that was just fast enough to take the edge off of his need.

"Faster," Jack said as he felt his release once again approach. Bunny sensing this while he did speed up took a firm hold on the base of Jack's cock. Not yet wanting him to cum just yet.

"Sorry love, but not yet," Bunny said picking up speed to drive him closer.

"But Bunny...I..I'm...so close," Jack whined feeling himself so close yet being unable to with Bunny gripping him the way he was.

"I know love...just a little...longer," Bunny said in between grunts willing his release to come. The pleading look in Jack's eye was killing him, but he needed them to cum together. He need it to mark him and form the mating bond. It was the only way they come form the bond. With a few more thrusts Bunny could feel his release fast approaching. He leaned up to where he had easy access to Jack's neck and shoulder. Bunny began to lick at a small area as he continued thrusting into Jack while keeping a firm grip around his cock. With another thrust he let go and and felt Jack clinching his walls around him. Without another thought Bunny bit Jack hard on the shoulder just below his neck as they came together. Bunny buried deep in Jack as he released not only his seed but his magic as well. Jack own release cause their magic to swap.

It was a feeling like no other. It was a feeling of everything good and right about the moment. Every positive emotion that not only he felt, but also what Jack was feeling. Forming the bond allowed him to briefly feel what Jack was feeling. He could feel that he was feeling joyful, excited, passionate, relaxed, trusting, warm, safe, and loved. As the bond continued to form Bunny felt their magics flaring melting together to form something new. Something he couldn't explain. At first it concerned him until something told him not to.

In the next moment their magics died down leaving a part within the other. As Bunny pulled out he felt drained. He pulled his mate close to him as he laid down next to him.

"I love ya Jack," Bunny said gently snuggling closer to his mate feeling sleep pulling at him.

"I love you to Aster," Jack replied burring his face into Bunny chest feeling happier than he could ever remember being.

They slept then wrapped in eachother's arms without a care in the world. They both felt whole in away that one only does when they find their match. They didn't think anything could ever feel more right then that moment in time.

**Author's Note: **

**Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can't count how many times I almost trashed it and broke a promise to you guys. In the end I was extremely surprise that my mind could ever come up with anything like this. It also made me realized that if there are anymore smut chapters they will be far a few in between. It took me four days to write and at one point rewriten this. I don't think I've had so much trouble with a chapter ever. Please review and tell me what you think. This was so far out of my comfort zone I'm honestly nervous about posting it. Though I did get a few more ideas from it. Oh and to one of my reviewers a pooka is Bunny's race. Until next time...**


	30. Chapter 30

Bunny open his eyes slowly. Despite the fact that he had just woken up Bunny still felt as if he hadn't slept in a week. His body spent from having spent his day with his new mate. Jack had surprised him with the amount of stamina he had possessed though he would never admit to it. Still as tired as he was he knew he should still be asleep, so what had woken him from his sleep. Closing his eyes Bunny reached a paw over to Jack's side of the bed. Knowing that sometime when his body temperature became too much for the winter spirit he would roll away from him to cool himself. As Bunny reached for his mate he only felt air. Eyes snapping open Bunny jolted up right. Scanning the room in a panic. His mate was no where to be seen.

Taking a deep breath Bunny forced himself not to panic. He forced his other senses to examine his surroundings. It was then that he heard the tell tell sound of the shower being turned off. A few moments later Jack emerged from the adjoining bathroom. He was covered by a towel tied around his waste while he attempted to dry his hair with another.

"Sorry did I wake you," Jack asked when he saw that Bunny was awake.

"Naw," Bunny said as he moved to get out of bed "ya know if ya wanna a bath ya could have just asked," Bunny said with a suggestive smirk changing the subject. He crossed the room so that he was holding his mate close to him. Jack responded by throwing his arms around Bunny's neck.

"And if I had I wouldn't have been able to get back out of bed," Jack replied knowing what Bunny was thinking.

"I ain't got a problem with that," Bunny smirked as he leaned to nuzzle his neck. Jack began to moan when Bunny started to nip at his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Aster you gotta stop that," Jack said trying not to lose himself to his mate. Bunny stopped as he looked to Jack in clear confusion.

"Why I thought ya like it when I did that," Bunny asked wondering why his mate would want him to stop showing his affection.

"I do it just if you start doing that now I won't be able to leave," Jack explained.

"Leave, why would ya be leavin? We just became mates," Bunny asked alarmed that his mate was already preparing to leave him after barely having been mated for a day.

"Because the summer solstice starts at midnight," Jack answered calmly.

"So," was Bunny's response. Jack all but faced palmed from the fact Bunny didn't remember what the solstice meant.

"Aster the solstice is when I met with that season council as well as the rest of the seasonal baring spirits. Attendance to this meeting is not optional. Remember when I told you about it," Jack said trying not to be annoyed by the fact Bunny had forgotten about it. Bunny thought for a moment as he recalled the memory. Before his ears fell flat against his head.

"And as I recall ya came back with a nasty burn," Bunny replied not liking the idea of his mate going any where he had the potential of being hurt. Jack just laugh slightly.

"You know your cute when you get all protective like this," Jack said with a smile trying to lighten the mood a bit as Bunny narrowed his eyes slightly "oh relax Aster if it makes you feel better that won't be able to happen again. It would be an invitation for war between season if it were," Jack said playing with the fur behind one of Bunny's trying to calm him.

"Still doesn't mean I have ta like it," Bunny stated still frowning pulling Jack closer to him.

"Never said you had to, just that you put up with it," Jack replied leaning up to kiss him before pulling a way so he could get dressed. Bunny watched from where he stood by the bathroom door as Jack crossed to the small closet he kept his cloths in. His eyes committing every inch of his pale skin to memory as it was covered by the material of the clothing. Bunny let a small smile pass his lips as he though of removing it again when Jack did return.

"Still say ya should stay 'ere with me," Bunny said as Jack finish getting dress.

"And I would if it weren't for the fact I'm obligated to attend," Jack said turning to face his mate "it would certainly be more fun then listen to a bunch of seasonal spirits talk about the season," Jack stated returning to where Bunny stood.

"When will ya be back," Bunny asked already knowing the answer but asked anyway.

"Should be back around noon," Jack answered as Bunny pulled him into a hug.

"Should," Bunny questioned thinking back to the last two meetings of this kind. Jack had been late returning.

"Yes should, so long as no one wants to talk afterwards," Jack answered knowing why Bunny had questioned him.

The clock struck the quarter hour announcing midnight was not far off.

"I should be going," Jack said after a moment.

"Can't ya stay a little longer," Bunny asked the thought of being without his mate so soon not at all appealing. The bonding magic still being raw would only make them long for each other. It would take a week at the very least for it to die down enough for them to stand to be apart.

"The sooner I go the better otherwise I think you would convince me to get back into bed," Jack admitted not liking the thought of being without Bunny either. It was a knew feeling to him. Every moment he was some where other than in Bunny's arm his thoughts were of nothing but his mate. A longing that he had never felt before even when he was going about his work during winter when they couldn't be with eachother.

"Alright then off ya go," Bunny said agreeing with the fact it was only a matter of time before Bunny was able to convince Jack to stay.

Kissing Bunny one last time Jack turned and left. As Bunny watched him go and for a moment the image of Jack leave the night of the equinox flashing before his eyes. He quickly pushed that image from his mind reassuring himself that Jack was coming back. He heard the door to the burrow open and close. A few moment later the feel of a tunnel opening only to close a few moments later. It was only when the tunnel closed that Bunny felt an overwhelming feeling of longing in his heart. Letting out a sigh Bunny returned to bed to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Bunny curled into the spot where his mate had slept. The smell of mint and freshly fallen snow helping to ease the longing in his heart if only a little. Allowing him to fall into a fitful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me a little longer to up date, but originally I hadn't planned this chapter. I only wrote it be cause of realizing my mistake with the time line. Despite the unexpectedness of the chapter I did have a little fun with it. I'm debating if I want the next chapter be the meeting, or if I want to go straight to the other guardians. Any ways hope you enjoy cause I am done writing for the night. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

Jack arrived a few minutes early to the meeting hall. Though despite this he was the last of the season head to arrive which wasn't all that surprising. What was surprising was that they were all standing to the side talking. Normally they would all be in their seats awaiting the rest of their seasons to arrive. Curious Jack flew over towards them.

"Hey guys whats up," Jack asked setting down next to Lily. They turned to him Lily with an excited smile, and before he could react she had enveloped him into a hug.

"Congratulations," she squealed as her arms tightened arm Jack.

"Lily...can't...breath," Jack said in between gasps.

"Oh sorry," Lily said as she quickly released him "I was just so excited."

"About what," Jack asked confused.

"About you and Bunny becoming mates," Lily answered excitedly. Jack's eyes grew wide from disbelief.

"How did you know about that," Jack asked knowing he and Bunny had yet to tell anyone.

"Oh come on Jack did you really think something as powerful as a mating bond would go unnoticed. We are all connected to each other and know when something like that happens. We've known since it happened," Lily explained her smile never leaving her face. Jack felt his face flush deeply at the though of his and Aster's most intamient moment had been broadcast to the rest of the seasonal spirits.

"Jack calm down it nothing like that. We only know that the bond formed, not when and not how," Willow quickly added seeing Jack embarrassment from Lily's explanation "nor will we ever be able to know when you two are together ever again," she said as she continued to explain. She frowned at Lily for the way she had explained to Jack how they knew. She of all people knew how it felt to know that their most intamient moment had been shared with the others.

Jack visibly relaxed when he heard Willow's explanation. He wasn't happy that they knew of such and intamient moment without him having said something, but to know that they wouldn't know when he would be with Aster in the future made it better.

"Does anyone else know," Jack asked when he found his voice again.

"Just Mother," Willow assured him.

"Good then let us keep it that way," Jack said as the others raised a questioning brow.

"Frost you can't be serious about keeping the others in the dark about this," Sorin asked.

"No, but considering what is to take place today. It would be a little in appropriate don't you think," Jack replied. Sorin Just rolled his eyes no wanting to admit Jack was right.

"So are you and Bunny going have a ceremony," Lily asked changing the subject "cause you know Mother would want you to have one."

Lucky for Jack the gong rang telling everyone to take their seats. He was not ready to discuss things with others that he had yet to talk with Bunny about. A ceremony of all things was one of them, though he knew Nature would want him to have one.

Jack took his seat along with the other season heads and waited for the meeting to begin. When everyone was seat Nature entered taking her seat as the head of the seasons. She cast a look around the room think of the best way to continue. After several moments she rose again.

"Welcome everyone," she started "before we address the reason why we have gather there is another matters that must be addressed," Nature said with a look that suggested she was disappointed "as I am sure you all have undoubltly been informed of the events of this passed winter. For those of you who don't it was discovered that several winter spirits took it upon themselves to meddle in the private affairs of their season head Jack Frost. Their action put the balance of the season in jeapory. This led to me reconsidering my decision to allow his relationship with Bunnymund. As it was decreed by the law of the season such a decision was to be made by a vote of all the season heads. It was their decision to allow Jack to remain with Bunnymund. It was also determined that the cause of such a decision to be made was not from the actions Jack, but from the actions of others who could not break with tradition. These actions had sever consequences that almost destroyed the balanced and as a result cannot go unpunished," Nature announced casting a look to Jack to speak. Taking a deep breath Jack stood from his chair as Nature took her seat.

"As all of you are aware of to ever willingly endanger to seasonal balance is punishable by banishment," Jack said as he spoke mummers broke out among the rest of the seasons "however considering the circumstances it has been decided that this time and only this time leniency shall be shown. The punishment shall instead be demotion without the possibility of ever rising again. Let this serve as a warning to all. Should any of you ever risk the balance of the seasons for personal motives or meddle in the private affairs of another without just cause. The punishment will be banishment. Although to be clear just cause is and will be determined by Mother," Jack said sternly. His words harsh and unforgiving. He was in no way pleased by the events of the passed winter. Though through it all the last thing he had wanted to do was to banish anyone. It was a cruel faith in his opinion because of what it would mean. If they had decided to banish the spirits he would have had to strip them of their powers and memories turning them mortal and sent to spent the rest of eternity unable to connect to the earth.

It took a few moments for the mumming to stop after Jack had finished speaking. After which no more was said on the matter. No one questioned the course of action that had been taken. Eventually they returned to why they had originally gathered. Though Jack paid little attention to what was said. He had addressed the subject he had came to and now his thoughts were only on his mate. This would be a long meeting one which he couldn't wait to end.

**Author's Note: **

**Well it accrued to me that I never explained what had happened to the spirits that had caused all the drama earlier. So here you go they were demoted not banish. Anyways pleases review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Until next time...**


	32. Chapter 32

Pitch stood on the cliff that over look Santoff hidden in the shadows. It had taken him little more than fourteen years to gather his strength to leave his lair. In all that time his hatred for the Guardians had only grown. He craved revenge for them taking away his chance of victory. The only question was how. He still wasn't strong enough to attempt anything like he had.

The king of nightmares continued to think of how he could possibly bring about the disturction of the guardians. The addition of Jack had made them stronger, so attacking them head on would be a bad idea.

Pitch continued to think staring at the bane of his existence. He would have left then had a flash of movement not caught his eye. He turned to see none other than Jack Frost being chased by Bunny. Pitch smirked thinking that the blasted pooka had finally had enough of the winter spirit.

* * *

Bunny chased after Jack who was actually winning their race to the pole.

"Whats a matter Cottontail though no one could beat you in a race," Jack taunted playfully looking back to where Bunny was lagged behind him.

"If ya keep that up, just wait till I get my paws on ya Snowflake," Bunny quipped as a idea popped into his head. One that would allow him to catch his fleeing mate. With one powerful leap and the aid of the wind Bunny tackled Jack to the ground. The pair rolled around in the snow until they landed with Bunny on top pinning him to the ground. They both held a serious look for a moment before they bursted out laughing.

"So what did you have in mind once you caught me," Jack asked with a suggestive smile when he finally caught his breath from laughing. Bunny returned the smile as he thought for a moment before leaning down and drawing him into a deep kiss.

"I'll let ya know ta night," Bunny finally answered when the kiss ended. Getting up from the snow he pulled Jack up with him "in the mean time let get ta North's fer he sends out a search party," suggested Bunny.

"Okay," Jack said as he and Bunny continued on their way to meet the others. Completely unaware of the eyes that watched from high above.

* * *

Pitch stared in disbelief of what he had just seen. Never in his wildest imagination had he though this would have ever happen. Pitch's shock quickly faded into discuss and rage. Of all the spirits the winter spirit could have form a relationship with it had to be that blasted pooka. The winter spirit that should have been his had chosen the very being he had spent the last millinum destroying. Not only that it seemed that all the damage of that millinum had been repaired by one spirit. One spirit had undone what he had worked so hard to do.

Pitch fumed as racked his brain to find a way to deal with this problem. One that would end with him having the winter spirit in the end. He knew Jack was too powerful to allow to slip through his fingers, but the way he had acted towards the pooka told him he was far too attached to just simply ask. It was clear time for words on that matter was over, and he would need help. Silently as he came Pitch melted back into the shadow with a cruel smile. If his plan went as he had intended he would crush the pooka and the other guardians.

Pitch reemerged from the shadows in a cave somewhere in New Zealand.

"Hello Pitch, its been a long time," a voice called out. Though Pitch didn't seem bothered by it.

"Hello Achus," Pitch stated plainly "what has it been six-seven centuries," he added as a shadow caught his sight.

"More or less, the last time I saw you, you were wanting my help to further mess with that pooka you spared," Achus said with a hint of a smile in his voice as if he were looking back on a fond memory "so what is it that you want this time," the voice asked.

"I'm looking for a spell that will steal the memories and emotions of a certain winter spirit," Pitch said still not turning to find the owner of the voice he was talking to.

"Oh and which one would that be," Achus asked from the shadow.

"Jack Frost," was Pitch's only answer.

"Ahh ha ha, tell me Pitch are you trying to start a war with your daughter," Achus asked clearly amused.

"I hardly see what attacking one of her winter spirits would do," Pitch stated not seeing what was so funny.

"Seriously what hole have you been stuck in not to know Jack Frost is now the head winter barer," Achus asked still clearly amused at Pitch's expense.

"When did this happen," Pitch demanded this time turning towards the direction of the voice.

"This passed winter, he took over for Old Man Winter two and a half years ago, but didn't take the season oath until this passed winter," Achus explained "still to go after Jack Frost now that he is not only a Guardian but the head of his season is ambitious," Achus said as if he was thinking.

"Will you help me or not," Pitch asked irritated.

"Never said I wouldn't. The pain of attacking not only a Guardian, but the mate of a pooka would cause it just two appealing to pass up. I just have one condition," Achus said.

"And that is," Pitch asked.

"You say nothing of me helping," Achus said a sly smile in his voice.

"So our same deal as the last time," Pitch asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, do we have a deal," Achus asked as a shadow like hand extended from the shadows that concealed him.

"We do," Pitch answered with a cruel smirk.

"Then here take this," Achus said another shadow like hand emerging to place a small vile in Pitch's hand "have him to ingest it or inject it into him. It will turn him to a blank slate that you can use as a puppet. He will still have knowledge of how to use his powers but no more," he explained as Pitch smiled darkly. He knew he would have his vengeance and then some just as soon as he worked out how to give it to the winter spirit.

**Author's Note: **

**Yep Pitch is back and up to no good. The question is are the Guardians ready to deal with what Pitch has planned? Let the angst begin as we start off on a new arch. I wonder how many of my ideas I can fit into this arch? Guess we'll find out. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

When Bunny and Jack arrived they found that they were only the second ones there. North already being there of course was taking to a bunch of yetis. He look over to them for to see who the new arrivals were.

"Ah Jack, Bunny et es good to see you again," North greeted when he saw them. He quickly wave off the yetis he was talking with as he moved to greet them.

"Hey North," Jack greeted with a wave of his hand. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous to be around the man he saw as his father for the first time since becoming Bunny's mate. He knew that North had given his permission, but still things just felt awkward even just a little. Bunny on the other hand just nodded his head in agreement.

"Et has been quite here vithout you two around," North said with a knowing smile as he approached the couple. He could already see the difference in the two. Not so much in the way they acted but in the air around them. Jack was relaxed in a way he had never seen him. Sure he seem a little nervous, but still he was relaxed comfortable even. Bunny just seem to be more at peace than North had ever known him to be.

"Well we just been a little busy," Jack replied shyly.

"You can relax my boy. It does not take genius to know you and Bunny are now mate," North said with bright smile that seemed to put Jack a little more at easy.

"Is it that obvious," Jack asked knowing the answer. North nodded an affirmative.

"So long as you are happy and Bunny treats you right, den I shall be happy to," North stated boomed his voice jolly at the smile that was given him. Though he cut his eyes to Bunny with a warning glare.

"Ah fer the love of moon, will ya lay off that already. I told ya a hundred time I won't," Bunny said crossing his arms at North's reminder not to harm Jack. He was annoyed by the fact that North kept reminding him of the fact. Both North and Jack couldn't help but to laugh slightly at Bunny's annoyance. Bunny flattened his ears further from annoyance knowing he had taken the Cossack's bait "ah rack of ya dills," Bunny said glaring at the other two.

"Now Aster is that any way to talk to your mate," Jack asked with a playful smile.

"When 'es acting like a dill yeah it is," Bunny shot back with a smirk.

And so the couple began to playfully banter back and forth with one and other. The sight of which please North. It was nice to see somethings never changed. It was even more pleasing to see that they knew just how far they could take something before they would risk hurting the other. The mood in the air was easy and playful. Seeing the two of them like this North could hardly remember a time when such behavior was unheard of.

The playful banter continued until Tooth and Sandy arrived. At which point Bunny and Jack had gathered everyone in front of the globe to make their announcement. Despite the sneaking suspicion they had about them all already knowing if the grin on Tooth's face was anything to go by.

"Can we 'ave everyone's attention," Bunny said raising his voice loud enough so he could be heard over everything that was going on. He stood with Jack in front of him with his arms wrapped firmly around his mate's waist. Bunny waited until all eyes were on them before continuing "Jack and I would like announce that we're now officially mates." at first the room went dead silent before tooth's excited squeals fill. She immediately began to bombarded the couple with questions.

"Whoa, calm down Tooth. One question at a time," Jack said unable to keep up with the rapid questions. Tooth paused in her questioning and took a deep breath.

"Ok, when did this happen," Tooth asked excitedly.

"Almost three weeks ago," Jack answered happily.

"And you two are just now telling us," Tooth pouted slightly.

"Well no offence Tooth, but the last three weeks has kinda been like our honeymoon," Bunny stated unfazed by the fairy's pouting.

Bunny and Jack continued to answer their family's questions. All thoughts of the meeting forgotten. After all it was summer nothing really major ever happened during summer anyways. Christmas was still a good six months away. There were still a few months in between then and fall. Bunny had the few Easter preparations that needed to be taken care of during his off season taken care of. Tooth collection and dream distribution were both going smoothly, so really what was there to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

**So everyone is happy for Bunny and Jack. No big surprise their because they all had been supportive of their relationship from the start. ****Though I would give one last fluffy chapter before I started trying to dig my out of the hole the last chapter created. I have so many ways this next arch can work out I'm not sure where to take it. Though to give you guys a hint of what I'm thinking. Things don't go very well for Jack and Bunny. I don't know when my next chapter will be up. It all depends on how soon I can work it all out in my head and get it typed up. In the mean time pleases review and tell me what you think about this and last chapters. Your reviews are very encouraging when I am unsure of what I'm writing like now. Until next time...**


	34. Chapter 34

Sandy sat high in the sky directing his streams of dreams to their proper destinations. It was a pleasantly cool night. Summer would be ending soon and fall would take its place. Sandy allowed his thoughts to wander as he sent his dream creation to the children of the world. The thought at the fore front of his mind was Bunny and Jack's announcement at last month meeting. It warmed his heart to see them so happy.

The guardian of dream would have thought more on the matter had he not felt a disturbance somewhere off in the distance. Knowing it was his responsiblity to see what the disturbance was Sandy put all thoughts of his friends to the back of his mind to see what was happening.

* * *

Bunny woke to the smell of what he could only assume to be breakfast cooking. The pooka didn't even stop to look for his mate as he got up out of bed. He knew by the smell that Jack was in the kitchen, and what a wonderful smell it was. Cooking had been another of his mate's hidden talents that Bunny had the pleasure of discovering. Bunny knew he was good in the kitchen, but there were times where Jack would simply put him to shame.

"G'mornin' luv," Bunny called as he entered the kitchen. Jack who was standing in front of the small stove turned to greet his mate with a bright smile. Damn how Bunny loved to see that smile.

"Morning Aster," Jack greeted before turning back to the stove.

"What are ya makin'," Bunny asked as he came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Pancakes with fresh mix berry topping," Jack answered as he flipped one of the cakes "why don't you go have a seat and I'll have it ready in just a minute," he suggested.

"Ya don't want any help," Bunny asked.

"Well I got the food covered, but if you want to finish setting the table that would be great," Jack suggested looking up to his mate with a smile.

"Alrighty then," Bunny said turning to see what still needed to be done. After a quick look at the table Bunny went to the refrigerator to retrieve the juice and water pitchers. He also grabbed two forks and glasses on his way back.

Jack turned just in time to see his mate juggling the items. How he managed it he would never know. Jack couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips as he held the two breakfast plates.

"Careful Aster," Jack warned trying to suppress a laugh "we don't want to repeat last week," Jack asked with a snicker as he recalled the memories. It was one of the mornings he had gotten up early to make breakfast for his mate. Bunny wanting to help had done what he was attempting to do now, and had slipped falling and landed flat on his back. Jack had started to laugh after making sure Bunny was all right. It truly had been a comical sight to witness.

"Are ya ever gonna give that a rest," Bunny asked sounding a bit grumpy about it. He acted like being reminded of it was annoying, but true be told though he hadn't intended to trip he would gladly do it again just to see the smile Jack only had when Bunny was making a fool of himself. The one that told Bunny his mate had everything he could ever hope for. Sure he saw it often enough when they were together, but for some reason it just seemed brighter when Bunny was making a fool of himself.

"Nope," Jack said popping the 'p' with a giggle. He waited until Bunny had set the items he was caring on the table before moving set their plates down as well. He was about to say something else, but just as he looked up something else caught his attention. Bunny looked to see what had caused his mates words to die on his lips. There shining through the window were the northern light.

* * *

The two arrive at the pole to fine the others already waiting. Each wore the same concerned expression.

"Whats wrong," Jack asked concern evident in his voice.

"Last night Sandy discovered a half dozen towns and cities plagued with nightmares," North informed the two.

"What does that mean,"Jack asked knowing he would not like the answer.

"It means Pitch is makin' a play at somethin," Bunny stated "are ya sure its Pitch," the pooka asked turning his eyes dreamweaver.

Sandy nodded forming several images that said 'There are just too many nightmares in a single place and in multiple areas for it to be anything else'.

"But we just defeated 'im. Surely 'e couldn't 'ave recovered so quickly," Bunny said. He did not like the idea of Pitch returning so soon. Especially not now that he had a mate.

"I agree it makes no sense, but there is no denying the facts," Tooth said knowing Bunny had a point.

"I don't like it. It shoulda taken 'im longer ta reemerge after our last encounter. The fact that 'es all but announced his presence doesn't sit any better," Bunny stated raising a paw to his chin "'es up ta somethin'," Bunny said thoughtfully.

"Well what are we going to do about it," Jack asked speaking up.

"Unfortunately the only thing we can do confront 'im," Bunny stated the though of which he found rather unsettling.

* * *

Bunny found himself in the pole's armory stocking his bandilor for the inevitable confrontation with Pitch. He had a bad feeling about what was to come. His mind kept wanting to remind him of the day Pitch had taken his first mate from him. Though he knew Jack was more then capable of handing Pitch, a part of him could help the fear that Pitch would take his mate from him again.

"There you are."

Bunny jumped slightly as he turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame.

"Easy, didn't mean to startle you," Jack said with a slight frown.

"Sorry just didn't 'ear ya come in," Bunny replied giving a weak smile.

"Aha, so whats on your mind," Jack asked walking towards him.

"What makes ya think theres somethin' on my mind," Bunny asked in return.

"Cause the only time I can startle you is when your lost in your thoughts," Jack answered "now tell me whats on your mind," he asked again placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bunny leaned back against the work bench he was standing at. He hung his head closing his eyes wondering if he should tell his mate what was worrying him.

"Aster talk to me, tell me whats wrong," Jack asked rubbing his arm in a soothing motion. Bunny let out a heavy sigh before for opening his eyes and turning face his mate.

"Its just this will be our first battle tagether since becomin' mates," Bunny admitted.

"And," Jack asked not seeing the big deal "its only Pitch we're going up against."

"And thats what worries me. He bein' ta reckless ta not be up ta somethin'. 'E got somethin' up 'is sleeve. Somethin' we're missing," Bunny answered the concern he felt edging his way into his voice.

"When doesn't he? The guy always has a hidden agenda, but its nothing we can't handle," Jack said reassuringly, but Bunny still didn't look convince "but thats not whats bothering you is it?" Bunny looked to him with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, no it not," Bunny admitted knowing he couldn't hide anything from him.

"Then what is," Jack asked concerned. Bunny looked away again as he hung his head.

"Pitch is the one responsible for death of my first mate. 'E...'e killed 'er in our burrow. She fought 'im off as long as she could, but eventually 'e got a hold of 'er. I arrive in time ta see 'im snap 'er neck. 'E killed 'er Jackie, and there was nothin' I could do ta stop 'im or ta save 'er," Bunny said choking a little on his words "I'm just afraid 'e'll do it again. If not this time then at some point in the future. I don't want ta lose ya Jackie. Not now that I finally 'ave ya."

"And you won't, Bunny there is nothing Pitch can do that will take me away from you. I made you a promise to be with you for eternity, and damn it that is what I'm going to do," Jack said as he turned Bunny to face him. One hand gently cupping his cheek.

"But if 'e 'urts ya...," Bunny started before Jack cut him off.

"But nothing, he won't take me away from you that I promise you. He can put distance between us. He can try and break us up. He can threaten us what ever, but just know this I will always return to you. I will alway find a way to come back. I love you too much to be without you alive or otherwise," Jack said pressing their foreheads together "do you hear me I will never leave you, and even if we are separated some how. Just know that I will fight tooth and nail until I'm with you again," Jack's voice held a fierce determination that Bunny had never heard before. His words were filled with passion and truth that Bunny had never known anyone to have. He couldn't help but to allow himself to believe the words of his mate.

"I 'ear ya Jackie, and I believe ya," Bunny said pulling Jack close to him. They like that for a while neither moving.

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them. They pulled apart as they spun to see Tooth standing in the door way.

"Sandy found him," was all she said, but the weight the words carried sent a chill down Bunny's spine.

**Author's Note: **

**Well that certainly took long to write than I wanted. Sorry it took so long but it just took me a while to figure out what was the best way to write this chapter. I for the life of me could not find the words for days. Then when they would come it would be late at night and I would just want to sleep. Anyways back to the story at hand please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews go a long way in helping me to write new chapters. Until next time...**


	35. Chapter 35

Bunny began to stir. He let out a quite groan immediately regrading it as his movements sent fresh waves of pain through his body. He momentarily began to wish the dreamless darkness of unconsciousness would claim him again just to be rid of it. Bunny tried not to move if only not to put anymore strain on his aching wrist that currently held him suspended against the cold stone of the wall behind him.

"Bunny are you a wake," came Tooth's whispered question. Bunny lazily opened his eyes and turned to face the voice of his team mate. The moment he did so he saw not only her but North and Sandy as well. They to were awake and looking at him worriedly. It was immediately apparent that they were in no better shape than him.

"Regrettably so," Bunny answered as another wave of pain hit him.

"Oh thank moon your awake," Tooth replied obviously relieved. Bunny closed his eyes and hung his head once more. He thought back momentarily to how they had gotten into this mess. Sandy had tracked Pitch down to some village in Norway. They had gone to confront him only to discover that it had been a trap. Pitch had been waiting for them. He remembered a fight had broken out. The last thing he remembered was...

"Jack, wheres Jack," Bunny asked franticly turning his head quickly back to his comrades. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Jack taking a hit of his own.

"Dere," North answer nodding his head forward. Bunny looked up following the Cossack's gaze. As he looked up he could see Jack in the dim lighting laid out in the center of the room. He was still out cold and from what Bunny could tell his hands were bound behind his back. Bunny was too far away to see just how badly his mate was injured. He started to sniff the air to see what that could tell him. Bunny picked up on the sent of blood immediately which was of little surprise considering they were all bleeding from various cuts. He focused his efforts more on trying to pick up on the specific sent that Jack's blood held. His efforts were rewarded by the faint sent of mint and snow mix with copper. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief knowing at the very least his mate wasn't bleeding out.

"How long 'as 'e been that way," Bunny asked keeping his eyes focused on his mate.

"Since we woke up," Tooth answered.

"'Ow long ago was that," Bunny asked the concern rising in his voice.

"A while ago, he hasn't stirred at all," Tooth answered her own concern showing. She knew Bunny would want to know everything they could tell him about Jack's condition.

Bunny continued to stare at Jack as he started to struggle against his bonds. He had to get free. He had to see to his mate to make sure he was alright.

"Bunny its no use they won't break," Tooth called afraid Bunny would hurt himself "we've already tried, but the chains are blocking our powers," she informed him. Bunny continued his struggle for several more moments before letting lose a frustrated groan. Tooth was right the chains that bound them wouldn't break. Bunny hung his head in defeat without their powers he wasn't sure how they would be able to free themselves.

A weak moan brought Bunny from his thoughts. Looking up he could see Jack was starting to stir.

"Jackie," Bunny called holding his breath slightly "can ya 'ear me," he asked praying for a response.

"...mmmmmm...Aster," Jack answered weakly his words slurring a little as his eyes blinked open lazily. He looked them over without really seeing them before closing his eyes once more. His body ached all over and to top it all off his head was killing him.

"Yeah it me, 'ow ya feelin' luv," Bunny asked trying to keep him talking and awake.

"Like you hit me with your boomerangs again," Jack answered his words slurring even more. Bunny's eyes widen as a new sense of panic and fear when through him. Though it had been an accident Jack had received a concussion from the incident.

"Jackie listen ta me ya gotta stay awake, ya hear me stay awake," Bunny called keeping his voice level and calm. Jack opened his eyes again this time seeming a little more awake. It was only when he tried to sit up that he realized his hands were bound behind his back. Jack turned to his family noticing that they to were bound only instead of being chained to the ground as he was the were chained hanging by their wrists to the wall.

"What happen," Jack asked as he sat up. He quickly discovered that his mobility was limited. The chains that bound him gave just enough slack so he could rest on his knees.

"Looks like Pitch decided ta take us instead of killin' us," Bunny answered telling him only what he could reason out.

"But why he could have easily have done away with us instead of taking us prisoner," Jack asked stating the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Don't know but I doubt its good," Bunny answered turning his head to the others "any ideas how ta get outa this one," he asked. North seemed as if he was about to say something but was cut of by the sound of a maniacal laugh.

"Well I must say it took you lot long enough to wake," Pitch called from the shadow.

"Pitch ya ratbag show yer self," Bunny shouted.

"All in due time rabbit," Pitch replied calmly.

"Vhat do you vant," North demanded as he called out.

"The same thing as last time. Though I thought a little revenge first would be appropriate considering the circumstances of our last departure, and where better to start than with the reason my plans failed last time," Pitch said as he appeared directly behind Jack.

"Ya get away from 'im," roared Bunny once again fighting his bonds. This time in an attempt to wrap his paws around the nightmare king's neck for daring to step any where near his mate.

"Oh but I am just getting started," Pitch said as he flashed an evil smile to the pooka "Jack my dear boy. I must say that considering the circumstances I feel as if I should extend my offer once more, what do you say," Pitch asked in a way that would suggest one were about to strike a deal with the devil.

"Like I said before, never," Jack said cutting his eyes angrily up at Pitch.

"What's he talkin' 'bout," Bunny asked not knowing what they were talking about. Jack had never told him about Pitch ever making an offer of any kind. The others were just as confused as Bunny on the matter.

"Aww come now surely we can come to an arrangement," Pitch asked trying once more to sway the winter spirit to his side.

"I said shove it," Jack snapped ignoring the confused glances from his family.

"Jack," Bunny asked again.

"Oh come now surely he has told you," Pitch said turning to face the others his face lite with a cruel smile. One look and he knew Jack hadn't told any of them "no, well then lets remedy that shall we," Pitch said as Jack continued to stare daggers at the king of nightmares "do you want to tell them or shall I," he asked turning back to Jack "then I guess I'll do the honor," he said when Jack remaind silent "you see just before our last little encounter I made Jack here an offer to join me," Pitch informed the others.

"Jack why didn't ya tell us 'bout this," Bunny asked trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

Jack didn't answer instead he casted his eyes away from those of his family and of his mate. He hadn't told them because in truth he had almost accepted Pitch's offer. It made him sick to think about what he would have lost if he had taken the offer. However, the one reason he had never told the other about what had happened in the Antarctic was because of all the things he had done in his life time of all the regrets he had. That was the only thing he could truly say he was ashamed of. He had also never told them because he was afraid that if he were to ever tell them what happened they might have abandoned him.

"Jack," Bunny called again to his mate. Their was no judgement in his voice only concern. He wanted answers but he wanted them from Jack. Jack looked at him then his eyes telling Bunny everything he needed "its alright Jack," Bunny assured him.

"Aww how touching," Pitch mocked turning back to face Jack once more "I'll ask you again but know this one way or another you will be mine. So you can join me willingly or by force. The choice is your," Pitch said as he began to circle Jack slowly.

"Never," Jack spat anger clear in his voice.

"Very well then the hard way it is," Pitch said as he took a step closer to the winter spirit. He reached into his robe to retrieve a needle and siring without anyone noticing. Each step he took towards his prize earned him a growl from Bunny. He stopped just behind were Jack was kneeling and reached out a hand to trail his fingers along the winter spirit's shoulder.

The touch sent a chill through Jack's body as he felt Pitch's fingers travel up his neck and into his hair. Where he began to stroke it gently. He tried to shrink away from the nightmare king's touch, but there was only so far he could move before the chains that bound him stopped him.

"Get yer filthy hands off of 'im," Bunny shouted his voice filled with rage. No one touch his mate like that. He could see that Pitch's touch was making his mate uncomfortable the very thought of which only enraged the pooka more. Pitch looked up to the guardian of hope with a sadistic smile.

"Now why would I want to take my hands off such a lovely spirit such as this one," Pitch asked as he continued to stroke at Jack's hair. Bunny's eye grew with rage at the comment as he once again fought his bonds. Trying to find the leverage he needed to free himself.

"Get away from 'im," Bunny demanded as he struggled with the chains that held him.

"You know what would make him look better though," Pitch asked still smilling sadisticly.

Bunny looked at him with rage filled eyes but didn't answer.

"He would look so much better in my bed," Pitch said only to cause Bunny to once again struggle in his chains at what Pitch had just suggested.

"Ya get away from 'im now or so help me when I get down from 'ere yer dead," Bunny growled.

"Oh come now don't be so dramatic rabbit. You and I both know you couldn't kill me no matter how badly you want to," Pitch said his smile never once faltering.

"I'll make an execption," Bunny growled his eyes not leaving the nightmare king.

"You know I would almost like to see you try, but I have other things to do than have you try and kill me such as your lovely mate," Pitch said grabbing hold Jack hair and pulling back sharply. Causing the winter spirit to lose his balance falling flat against the stone floor.

Jack let out a pained cry as his head collided with the floor. He could hear not only Bunny shouting but the others as well. He couldn't make out what they were saying as he felt the world begin to spin from the impact. He vaguely registered it when he felt Pitch straddle him. He did however realized it when he felt the unmistakeable feel of a needle jamming its way into his neck. That was when Jack began to fight. He knew that there would be nothing good in the needle.

Jack managed to kick Pitch off him and sent the siring flying through the air. It landing at Bunny's feet breaking. The last few remaining drops of it's contents spilling out on to the floor.

Jack let out a scream as he felt like liquid fire had been pored into his blood stream. He curled into himself trying to ease the pain but it didn't help. In fact the less he move the worse it was. He heard Bunny and the others called to him, but their words were lose in the mitts of his screams of agony. After what felt like an eternity he felt himself being pulled into the blissful darkness sleep would bring him. Free of the pain and agony that racked his body.

Bunny called to his mate in a desperate attempt to find out what was wrong. His cries and pleas when unanswered as he watched his mate go limp. The only thing that told him he still lived was the sound of raged breaths.

"What did ya do ta 'im," Bunny demanded looking to where Pitch stood smiling to the side.

"I told you he would join me one way or another," Pitch stated evilly. As he spoke he approached Jack once more. The sound of shackles clicking open filled the room. Bunny yelled at him to stay away but he ignored him as he stooped down and lifted Jack's limp form into his arms and began to carry him from the room. All the while Bunny shouting and threatening him to leave Jack alone.

Eventually Bunny threats and curses faded as he passed through the endless maze of corridor of his lair. Until he came to one door in particular. The door that led to his bed chambers.

**Author's Note: **

**Ok now I know I'm messed up in the head. This was not what I had planned for this chapter but damn it, it just got away from me again. I can't believe I even wrote this chapter the way I did. Yes I know I skipped the fight scene, but I couldn't figure out how to write it so I skipped it. Anyways please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and or what you think should happen next cause I really don't like what my mind has in store. I'm not a big fan of Blackice, but that seems to be the road this arch is going. Pleases bare with me on this one as I try to keep it PG. I will promise though that once this is over there will be no more Blackice at least as far as I can see. This is just making me so uncomfortable to write that I can ever see my self writing it again. Until next time...**


	36. Chapter 36

Bunny watch Jack sleep from the corner of the room as laid upon his bed. His eyes roamed over his lean form with lust. Though his eyes always returned to the mark that rest in the crook of the winter spirits neck. The mark that kept him from claiming his prize. He should have known that the pooka wouldn't have taken him without marking him for his own. Now in order for him to have the winter spirit he so desired he would have to do away the pooka as well as the other guardians. One simply did not kill one guardian and set the rest free.

However that was a problem best left for another time. Right now he had to deal with the matter a hand. Though he knew the potion he had given Jack would wipe his memories and emotions, he doubt it would wipe clean the instincts that had form over the centuries. Jack would be cautious in trusting anyone. Even more so without the aid of memories to guide him.

Pitch raised a hand to summon his nightmare sand to him. If memories would be what it would take to gain the winter spirit's trust then so be it. He would give him memories of his own creation. Ones that would insure him to gain the complete trust of his prize. With another wave of his wrist the sand containing the corrupted memories drifted across the room to his prize.

As the black sand settle over the sleeping winter spirit Pitch smiled to himself. Now all there was to do was to wait for Jack to wake. In the mean time he though it was time to have a little fun with the others.

* * *

Bunny hung limply in his bonds having given up on trying to free himself. He was no closer to freedom than when he had started. The only thing he had succeeded in was further aggravating his already existing injuries as well as causing a few new ones. It had been hours since Pitch had taken away his mate. In that time there was no telling what had been done to him.

The others said little to try and lighten Bunny's mood. They weren't fools they knew what Pitch was planning to do to Jack. Pitch intended to violate Jack regardless of the bond he had share with Bunny. There was nothing they could say that would make that better.

"Bunny," Tooth called out at last "we'll get him back," she said trying to give him hope that things would turn out alright in the end.

"'Ow when we can't even free ourselves from these blasted chains," Bunny asked pulling on the chains to prove his point.

"I don't know, but we can't give up," Tooth answered honestly. Bunny looked at her a moment then to North and Sandy. They to held a look that a look that said they couldn't give up. He knew they were right the only question now was how. Bunny opened his mouth to speak again only to be cut off by a loud ear shattering scream.

* * *

Pitch entered his chambers once more smiling to himself. He had spent the last hour or so causing the guardians to hear false screams and cries for help. It had been refreshing to feel the new waves of fear that rolled off of them from the sounds, but nothing could compare to the fear that was caused when the screams had stopped.

Pitch stopped short however upon entering his chambers. For there sitting on the edge of the bed was Jack.

* * *

When Jack awoke he found himself lying against soft silk sheets. He was confused unsure how he had gotten there. He knew his name was Jack Frost. Beyond that he wasn't sure. His memories were broken and scattered at best. From what he could remember was he was apprentice to Pitch Black and went his master wanted he was his lover. Slowly Jack sat up trying to remember more of what had happened. The sound of a door opening brought his thoughts to a halt as he looked to see his master enter.

"Master," he called sounding more than confused. The word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Oh Jack you're awake," Pitch replied sounding relieved. He hide his smile under a false mask of concern. He was more than pleased to hear the winter spirit already calling him master. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought "come let me look at you," Pitch said motioning Jack over to him. Without question Jack rose and walked to where Pitch now stood a the foot of the bed. He allowed the king of nightmares to look him over though could not escape the uneasiness the action caused.

"How are you feeling my pet," Pitch asked in mock concern.

"Better I suppose," Jack answered uncertainly. Though it did not go unnoticed by Pitch.

"My dear boy what troubles you," Pitch asked.

"It just I don't know how I got here," Jack answered.

"You mean you don't remember," Pitch asked as if shocked with Jack only nodding to confirm what he had said "you had a rather unpleasant battle with the Guardians before you were ready," Pitch explain as Jack tried to recall the memory.

"I still can't remember," Jack confessed when he still couldn't remember.

"Well no matter. It is best not to allow your mind to be consumed by such failures," Pitch said as a thought came to mind "let us leave that in the past shall we and let us instead focus on other matters," Pitch suggested smoothly.

"Like what," Jack asked. Pitch smile as he leaned over until his lips rest just beside and whispered something. He wanted to see how far he could push Jack into doing his bidding. As he whispered Jack eyes grew wide in disbelief. He looked up at Pitch who had returned to standing over him.

"And this will please you," Jack asked uncertainly. Ever fiber of his being scream at him not to do it.

"It will," Pitch assured him. He could see Jack was struggling to comply with his request. Something that he would need to address before he could move forward in his plans.

Slowly and hesitantly Jack lowered himself to his knees. His master had told him to do something to please him. A part of him was telling him it was his responsiblity to please his master while another scream for him to stop. It scream at him betrayal. But who would he be betraying by pleasing his master. As these thoughts passed through Jack head he reach his hands nervously and began to undo his mater's robes.

Pitch rested his hands in Jack's hair as he allowed him to undo his robes to expose his fully erect member. He smile smugly as he watch Jack eye it.

"Go on," Pitch ordered as he thrusted forward slightly.

Jack eyed his master's member slightly confused. For some reason he had though it was bigger than what he saw before him now. However thoughts of size aside Jack no longer felt as if he could follow through with his master's request.

"What are you waiting for, do it," Pitch ordered losing his patients.

"I-," Jack started to say but any and all words that would have come after were cut of by Pitch shoving his cock into his mouth. The suddenous of it had taken Jack by surprise as he tried not to choke on the length that now filled his mouth. He had not wanted this.

Jack tried to push Pitch away from him, but the iron like grip he had on hair held him in place as he was pounded into merciless by him. In the end the only thing Jack could do was take it and try not to gag as Pitch forced his cock further down his throat.

After several long minutes of relentless pounding and grunting Pitch finally came deep in Jack throat. A pleased smile curled its way over Pitch's lips before pulling out and letting go of Jack's hair.

When Jack was finally free of him he collapsed to the ground gasping and choking. Trying desperately to reclaim the air in his lungs. As cum dripped from his mouth. It was when Jack had recovered slightly that Pitch took hold of him once again only this time he grabbed him hard by the chin lifting hid head until their eye met.

"Next time I tell you to do something you will listen," he hissed angrily before back handing him. Knocking him to the floor.

Jack's only answer was to nod as he clutched hands to the side of his face. Trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall as he huddled against the side of the bed for fear that he would be striked again.

Pitch turned his back to the him as he fixed his robes. For now Jack had served his use. As he left the chamber he summoned some of his nightmare sand to put the winter spirit to sleep. He would allow the him to rest while he attempted to figure out how to deal with this latest obstical. Jack still had far too much of a will of his own, and that was something he would have to deal with if he were to follow through with his plan.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I officially hate myself for this chapter, but truth be told I could never see Jack willing have any kind of sex with Pitch. For the record though it was the bond that he shares with Bunny that was stopping him. I apologize to all who hate this kind of fiction but I promise it all works out in the end. At least in the version that I have in my head. Forgive me for keeping it PG but the plot wouldn't unfold that way. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	37. Chapter 37

It had taken Pitch the better part of a week to break Jack the way he wanted. He had given up on trying to have Jack plaesure him. Even in the state he was now Jack was hesitant to do anything of the sort. The magic of the mating bond he had with the retched pooka was to strong.

Still Pitch had Jack to the point where he would do almost anything he asked without any form of question or hesitation. This had only occured once Pitch had trapped the winter spirit into a waking nightmare. Physically Jack was awake, but mentally he was trapped in his mind's subconscious. It was perfect if not for the fact Jack didn't react to anything. He could beat him if he wanted to and Jack wouldn't so much as flench.

Of course when Pitch wasn't busy messing with Jack's mind he was taunting the other guardians. The few times he had entered the chamber he kept them. He knew that if he had not had them chained to the wall they would have surely killed him. Bunny would always demand to know what he had done with his mate. To which Pitch responded in so way to having taken Jack by force. A fact that without Jack present Bunny would never be able to confirm. It only further in rage not only Bunny but the others as well. They in no way like to consider that Pitch was being truthful about the things he was implying.

It was a week to the day that Pitch felt it was time to put the next phase of his plan into action.

The Nightmare King hovered in the shadows of the chamber that held his prisonors. The amount of hopelessness and despair that filled the room was absolutly delightful. It was just about time to add more to the air before finally ridding himself of his most hated enemies.

"Well I must say this is a wonderful sight," Pitch called from the edge of the shadows just out of sight.

"Pitch ya ratbag show yer self," Bunny growled his despair and hopelessness replace with rage.

"Tempter, tempter," Pitch replied with a smug smirk as he stepped from the shadows. He was enjoying taunting the Guardians, but he had come with a purpose "and here I thought you might want to know what had become of your precious winter spirit," Pitch asked watching as slight hint of fear passed through not only Bunny but the others in addition to their anger.

"What 'ave ya done with 'im," Bunny demanded his anger flaring once more. Though Pitch didn't miss the hints of fear and worry in his voice.

"What did I say about that tempter," Pitch stated calmly as if Bunny's anger was uncalled for.

"Pitch vhat have you do to Jack," this time it was North who spoke. His own anger barely in check at the though of what had been done to his son. Pitch looked at him with the same smug smirk that they had grown to hate in the week they had been held.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Pitch sneered as he looked to his side "oh Jack would you mind coming here for a moment," he called to the shadows behind him.

Bunny and the others watch as they saw a figure move in the shadows behind where Pitch was standing. When the figure emerged fully they gasped in shock of what they saw. There was no doubt that the figure that now stood beside of Pitch was indeed Jack, but what they saw shocked them to their very cores. To start with Jack's beautiful snow white hair was now a dull pale gray tip with black. His skin was no longer it pale milky white color either instead it was more of a ashy gray very similar to Pitch's. Even his staff looked several shades darker. His hoodie was torn in a few place and smugged with dirt. However what really stuck out the most to them were his eye. They were as dull and lifeless as the rest of him appeared to be. If that weren't bad enough Jack showed no signs of reconizing any of them. In fact he showed absolutley no emotion what so ever.

"Jack," Bunny called out to his mate when he could at last find his voice. However he recieved no response nor even a sign that he had been heard at all "Jackie its me, its Aster," Bunny tried again but still he recieved no answered. Instead Jack kept his eyes focused straight at ahead as he stared off into space.

"You'll have to forgive him. He isn't big on speaking as of late," Pitch said mockingly.

"What did ya do ta 'im," asked horrifed by what he saw before him.

"Well lets see," Pitch said as he began to circle Jack trailing a finger across his shoulder as he did so. To Bunny and the other's horror Jack didn't even flench at the touch "first I started by stripping him of his memories and emotions. Though despite that he still have the will to resist me. Though that wasn't hard to fix over riding ones will when they have no memories to keep them going isn't very hard. Even with someone as strong willed as Jack was. Ture at the moment he is nothing more than a shell of his former self, but that is something I'll fix in time. Saddly though you will not be around to see it," Pitch said with a cruel smile.

"What are you planning to do," Tooth asked still horrified by the explination he gave of what he had done to Jack. At Tooth's question Pitch's smile only grew wider as he looked from Jack to them and back again.

"Jack," Pitch called though unlike when Bunny had called his name he turned his head slightly "it is time for your final test. I want you to kill the Guardian's with this," Pitch stated as he held up a dagger that had been hidden in his robe.

Jack turned his head so that he could see what Pitch was holding out to him. He looked at the weapon for a moment before exepting it without question much to the others horror, and began to slowly make his way to them. Dagger in one hand staff in the other.

"Jack stopped this," Bunny called to him "ya gotta snap out of it," he said trying to break through to him. The others were calling to him as well telling to stop, but Bunny didn't hear them.

Jack didn't so much as blink at Bunny pleas or the others as he continued to make his way to them.

"Jackie please snap out of it. Ya gotta wake up. This isn't ya Pitch is controllin' ya," Bunny pleaed trying to break through. It wasn't the though of dying that Bunny had a problem with it was the fact that Pitch was using his mate as a weapon against him "Snowflake please, please snap out of it," Bunny pleaed despritly to his mate.

Whether it was the desperation in Bunny's voice or the fact that he called him Snowflake, but something clicked in Jack's mind. It wasn't much just a spark of emotion, but it was enough to cause Jack to stop just feet from where Bunny hung pleaeding with him. That spark of emotion flashed through Jack's eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Bunny.

"Thats it Snowflake, that right fight," Bunng encouraged finding himself filling with hope for the first time since Jack had been taken away from him.

'Snowflake' Jack repeated to himself. He knew the word had more meaning than just frozen water, and the voice that said it. They both held meaning to him, but didn't know why. He couldn't remember why they held meaning. There was a flash before his eye and for a moment Jack saw himself with the giant rabbit that hung before him. He was being held lovingly by the rabbit and he was happy about it. The next moment it was gone and he could only see the dimmly lit chamber he stood in.

'Pitch is controllin' ya,' who was Pitch Jack thought and how was he being controlled? Another image flashed before him. This one was of him in the antiarctic. Before him stood the man who had given him the dagger he now held. Only this time he held his staff. In one swift motion he saw the shadow man break it in two. Jack felt a sharp pain in his chest at the memory.

"Jack," Jack heard not only Bunny call but the Guardians and Pitch. As if that had been the final straw needed memories started to flash quickly before his eyes. With each memory that flashed before his eyes Jack felt the emotions that went with them.

**Author's Note: **

**Well thats better. Pitch's plan is going up in flames right before his eyes. Ahhh the sweet smell of evil's plans falling apart. Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but I couldn't figure out the best way to start this chapter. At least one that didn't involve beat Jack senseless. I hated myself for the last chapter so I had to find away that wouldn't scare Jack more than what was already done. From here Pitch's plan will only derail furthers. Which I can't wait to write, but at the moment I am to tired to write it. With any luck the words will come easily to me and I'll have the next chapter up and ready tomorrow night. In the mean time please review and tell what you think. Until next time...**


	38. Chapter 38

Jack's memories were flashing rapidly before his eyes. Many too fast for him to understand what they meant. The ones that seemed to stand out from all the others were the one of him and the other Guardians as a family, but more importantly of him and Bunny. Though just as quickly as his memories started to return the fog that suppressed them to begin started to try and reclaim him.

Bunny could see the emotions that were flashing through his mate's eyes. He could see Jack fighting to hold on to what he knew.

"Thats it Jackie fight it," Bunny said his hope he felt threatening to overwhelm him "ya can do this," he encouraged.

"I said kill them," Pitch yelled out raged by the fact Jack was actually resisting him.

The sound of Pitch's voice was like adding fuel to the fire as the fog that had imprison his mind tried once again to take control. Jack fought to keep control over his own mind, but the pressure was starting to hurt. He let out a pained cry as he dropped the dagger from his hand. Jack clutched his head tightly trying to rid his mind of the fog as he fell to his knees. Why did this have to hurt so much? Jack asked himself as the pain only grew worse. He could given in and the pain would go away, but if he were to do that then Pitch would have control over him. Worse of all if he were to given Pitch would force him to kill his family.

"Jack fight it," Bunny encouraged "just focus on my voice. Ya can do this come on," Bunny push praying Jack could hear him. He hated to see his mate struggling so much and him having no way to comfort or aid him. Bunny repeated his words of encouragement over and over again "I love you Jack," Bunny added to mantra. He needed Jack to know he was there and that he was loved.

It was that one phrase that made every thing click in Jack's mind. It triggered the one memory the the fog in his mind was fighting to keep from him. It was his strongest and most treasured memory. With Bunn-no with Aster's simple confession Jack saw the moment he and Aster had become one. He saw the moment he and Aster became mates, and he felt everything he had in that moment.

The chamber grew silent as Jack's pained cries grew quitter and quitter until they stopped all together. The battle within his mind having ended as Jack remained unmoving.

"Jack," Bunny called to him as everyone else held their breaths.

Even Pitch held his breath. He knew if Jack didn't choose now then he wouldn't get another opportunity. He would forever be Jack's enemy.

"Aster," Jack said weakly and unsure.

"Ya its me Snowflake," Bunny assured him relief flooding him.

"Whats happening," Jack asked when he lifted his eyes to look around.

"NO! This isn't happening," Pitch shouted in disbelief. His plan was perfect Jack was suppose to be his. He shouldn't have been able to break free of his control.

Jack looked up to Pitch surprised to see the nightmare king. Of course the whole situation was confusing he had just woken up to find his family chained to a wall in what he could only assume to be Pitch's lair. All without the slightest idea of how he had gotten there.

"How, how is it you were able to escape my control," Pitch asked in frustration taking a few steps towards him. It was at this advance that Jack moved to stand and discovered that he wasn't chain like his family, and to make things better he had his staff.

"Well I would have to say you just answered your own question," Jack smirked as he stepped away from his mate and family. He needed to distract Pitch long enough for him to get a better angle so he could free them.

"Why you little," Pitch shouted as he launched himself a the winter spirit. Only to have Jack side step at the last possible moment. Pitch stumble barely keeping his balance before turning to face Jack again. In his haste to reengage Pitch failed to realize just how close he was to a certain angry pooka.

Bunny seeing his chance at a little pay back. Pulled himself up a little to gather more momentum kicked out hard with his powerful legs. Sending Pitch flying across the room where he collied with the wall.

Jack couldn't helped the amused laugh that slipped passed his lips at the satisfied smirk that crossed his mate's face. He would defiantly need to ask what had happened when they were all to safety. In the mean time Jack took his chance at freeing his family while Pitch attempted to pick himself back up. With a carefully aimed blast of his staff Jack froze the chains that had kept his family prisonor for the last week solid.

With a final pull Bunny and the others at last broke free of their bonds. The sound of shattering metal filling the chambers informing Pitch that his prisonors were now free.

Once free Bunny allowed his instincts to take over as he rushed to his mate. In only a matter of moments he had Jack enveloped into a hug. It lasted only a moment, but that moment felt like hours as he carefully took in his mate's sent. He ignored the fact that Pitch's sent was on his mate for the sake of the moment. Knowing Pitch would pay for even looking at his mate.

"Aww how touching," Pitch mocked as he came to his feet.

Bunny broke his embrace with Jack as he positioned himself in front of him effectively blocking him form sight.

"You," Bunny growled his ears pressing back. The other Guardians took up their own battle ready stance. Pitch had been careless enough to leave their weapons near by.

"Aww it the rodent upset," Pitch asked mockingly. Which only enraged Bunny more.

"Ya'll pay fer what ya 'ave done," Bunny growled.

"I'm afraid not," Pitch stated as if he hadn't a care in the world "because right now you have bigger problems," he said with a sly grin. Before the others could question him he raised his hand and summoned his nightmares to him. They formed a barrier in between and around them.

As the Guardians carefully studied this new threat Pitch took it as his chance to melt into the shadows. Though he wasn't ready to leave just yet he still had one last piece of business to attend to.

"Well this is so what of a problem," Jack said as he stepped out from behind Bunny.

"Ya said it mate," Bunny answered as he eyed the nightmare.

"What do we do," Tooth asked knowing they really weren't in the best condition to fight any one or anything.

"Ve fight," North stated plainly raising his sabers.

"No offence North but I don't think any of us are in the best condition for a fight," Tooth replied nervously.

"Don't think we have much choice," Jack said as the first nightmare attacked.

They dodged the attack and were immediately drawn into a fight. Though they tried to stay together to fight as a group eventually nightmares began to wedge themselves in between Jack and the others.

Pitch watched from the shadows as the distance in between Jack and the others grew. He smiled evilly as he saw his window of opportunity appeared. Using his nightmares to distract him Pitch moved until he was only feet from his target. Raising his own staff he slammed it hard into Jack's back knocking him to the ground.

Jack struggled to regain his bearings as he looked around to see what had knocked him to the ground. His eyes widen slightly when he caught sight of Pitch standing where he had been.

"Did you really think it would be that easy," Pitch asked raising his voice so it would be heard over the commotion "did you really think I would let you go," Pitch demanded taking a few steps towards Jack. Jack instinctily reached for his staff only to discover it was any where near him. He looked around and his eyes widen in horror when he saw it several feet away from him. Looking over to Pitch Jack decided to chance it.

Pitch shot a wave of nightmare sand at the winter spirit stopping him from reaching his staff by only inches. The force of the sand sent Jack crashing against the wall with a pained cry.

Bunny's ears twitched as they heard his mate crying out. He turned his head in the direction of the cry as he destroyed yet another of Pitch's abominations. His eyes widen in terror as he saw Pitch drawing closer to his mate. Who was struggling to get back on his feet.

"Jack!" Bunny cried as he tried to reach his mate only to be cut of by more nightmares. He had no choice but to fight his way through.

Pitch came to a stop as he stood over Jack. This had not how he had envisioned this day going, but if he couldn't have the winter spirit no one could. Without another though he stooped and clamped his hand tightly around Jack throat as he lifted him into the air.

Jack immediately start to struggle as he felt Pitch cut his air supply off. Never mind the fact he was no longer on the ground. Jack kicked and claw at Pitch trying to free himself.

Bunny saw in horror as his mate tried desperately to get free of Pitch's grasp. As he tried to push passed nightmares that blocked his way he saw as Jack's struggles began to grow weaker and his eyes rolled into the back of his head until they stopped all together. He vaguely heard himself scream for his mate.

Pitch smiled evilly as he felt Jack struggles grow weaker until they stopped completely. Still he didn't let go. Pitch could still feel the faint pulse that told him Jack still lived. He heard the pooka scream, and turned his head just in time the see the last of his nightmares holding back the pooka and the other guardians fall. As much as he wanted to feel the life drain completely away from the winter spirit he knew if he didn't leave then he wasn't going to. Dropping the Jack Pitch melted into the shadows.

Bunny caught Jack just before he hit the ground. He cradled Jack close to his chest only to discover his mate was no longer breathing.

**Author's Note:**

**Well Bunny and Jack just can't seem to catch a break in this arch can they. Sorry it took longer to update but I was fighting this ending. I didn't want it to happen this way, but if it didn't happen this way then it would of happened another way. If this didn't happen I'd have to rethink my next chapter. But fair warning Jack doesn't remember anything from his time of being captured, and he never will. Call it a happy side effect. Though I'm debating just how much of his memory will be effected in the end. In the mean time however please review and tell me what you think, or what you think will happen next. I wonder if anyone can guess what will happen next? Its one chapter that I've been thinking on for awhile now. Anyways please review. Until next time...**


	39. Chapter 39

Bunny held Jack close to him as broken sobs began to rack his body. He had tried to save his mate by trying to revive him with CPR, but that had failed. He had tried relentlessly for the better part of a quarter hour with no success.

Bunny felt his world crashing around him. He didn't want to believe what had happen. He didn't want to believe that had lost his mate once again, but how could he not when he was holding the his mate's lifeless form in his arms. How could not believe when Jack no longer drew breath.

"Bunny, ve must go," North said in a broken voice "ve must take Jack back to de pole," he continued as he placed a hand of the pooka's shoulder. He was trying to remain strong, but the sight of his son's unmoving form was making it hard. He was still in shock from what he had witnessed.

Bunny looked down at his mate's body. He knew North was right they had to move Jack soon. Every minute they stayed here they made themselves targets for Pitch to attack again. Though at the moment Bunny could careless. What did it matter if he lived or died anymore. Pitch had taken from him the one person he loved most in the world again. Still he couldn't leave Jack here, nor could he allow for him to remain here a moment longer than necessary.

Slowly Bunny raised Jack from ground. Carrying him bridal style he turned to face the others. His eye were red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He swallowed his sobs as he walked passed North as he made his way to the others. He waited a moment for the Cossack before he opened a tunnel to the pole.

* * *

As Jack began to stir the first thing he was aware of was the feeling of weightlessness. He could no longer feel as his connections to anyone or anything. While it was alarming it was also strangely peaceful.

Slowly he began to open his eyes. At first he is blinded by a bright white light. After a few moments of blinking and squinting he was able to adjust his eyes to the bright lights that surrounded him. Jack rose to a sitting position to better see his surroundings. As he looked around he saw he what he could only assume was the Warren.

"How did I get here," Jack mumbled to himself as he stood still looking around.

"'Ello," a voice called from behind him. Jack spun around only to see what he could only explain as another pooka.

"Hello," Jack answered wearily "who are you, and why am I in the Warren," Jack asked looking over the pooka that stood before him. It was clear that it was a she by her voice and the way she carried herself. Her fur was a white silvery color that was more white than anything. The markings on her fur were similar to Asters in the way they were positioned on her body, but the design were closer to the ones he had as a the head of winter. They were a light lavender color that were a shade or two lighter than her eyes.

"I am your spirit guide. I'll be the one to guide you either on to the next world or back to the one you have come from. For now though you can call me Xandria," she answered cheerfully.

"Spirit guide," Jack repeated as if thinking "but I though spirit guides we're suppose to be someone I know," he asked confused by the fact that the one who stood before him now was someone he had never met or even heard of for that matter.

"Not always, the only thing that is required to be a spirit guide is to be connected by an event or by someone," Xandria explained patiently.

"Oh," was Jack's answer knowing already how they were connected "you still didn't answer how I got here to the Warren," he asked.

"Because your not," Xandria answered with a small giggle "your in the pooka home world or at least a shadow of what it used to be. When Aster traveled to earth he created his Warren in image of his home world. As a tribute to those he lost," she explain with a hint of remorse and grief laced into her voice. She after all had been there to witness it. Unable to move on to the next world until he let her go. It had broken her heart to see her mate hurt so much and unable to comfort him.

"This is the pooka home world," Jack asked in aw. He had wondered many times of the place his mate had come from. To see it now if only a shadow of it was amazing "but why bring me here," Jack asked remembering the fact she was his spirit guide.

"Well for one this is my heaven. It is where my soul resides. Second because your soul has still yet to either return or pass your are in a limbo state. It is easier for you to come to me than it would for me to go to you," she explained patiently.

"And you are my spirit guide why," Jack asked.

"Because I wanted to meet the one who has stolen my Aster's heart," Xandria answered with a knowing smile.

"Wait you're Aster's...," Jack asked his eyes widening as it dawned on him who it was he was talking to. Xandria simply nodded her head with a kind smile.

"His first mate, yes I am," she confirmed.

"Why did you want to speak with me," Jack asked shyly.

"Because I wanted to know who was the one that was able to bring joy to his heart after so many years filled sorrow," Xandria answered still holding the kind smile only this time her eye roamed over him almost in a judging manner. She seemed to be searching for something by the way her eyes passed over him. By the way her smile grew Jack could only assume she found it.

"What is it," Jack asked nervously.

"Aster was right, I do like you," she with a large knowing smile.

"You can tell that just by looking at me," Jack asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," she answered with a small giggle "you have a good heart Jack. It doesn't take a geinus to see that. You share whats important with Aster. The same things that I shared with him. More importantly you give him what he needs. You give him a reason to hope. You are not afraid to challenge him. You are perhaps the only one who can make him see reason sometimes. Last of all you give him direction and purpose. Before you the only thing he had to look forward to was one day a year. Now he looks forward to everyday and the chance to be with you. You have brought new meaning to his life, and for that I will always be grateful," as she spoke she gave a sad smile.

"Thank you," Jack replied simply.

"I just have one thing to ask," Xandria said smiling once more.

"Anything," Jack answered.

"Take care of him and be patient with him," Xandria stated as if there were more to her words that only Jack could hope to understand.

Indeed Jack did he knew what she was trying to tell him with just those words.

"Now go, it is time you returned to him. Your time has not yet come. You still have much to accomplish before you join the stars," Xandria said as she ushered him along to a path that seemed familiar to him.

"Will we ever meet again," Jack asked looking back at her.

"No, this will be the only time we will ever meet," she answered with a sad smile "but that reminds me."

Xandria leaned in close to Jack so she could whisper something into his ear. Jack listened carefully as she whispered into his ear.

"Got it," Xandria asked leaning back to make sure Jack understood her.

"Got it," Jack answered nodding his head.

"Good, now go before its too late," she said urging him to the path she had pointed him to. Jack looked at the path and then to her. He took a few steps before stopping and turned back to her. With out a word he rushed to her and gave he a hug.

"Thank you," Jack said before releasing her and returning to the path that would take him home.

* * *

Bunny laid Jack's body on one of the beds of the infirmary after having washed away all traces of Pitch's sickening sent from his still form. As he sat in one of the near by chairs Bunny stared at Jack's lifeless form heartbroken. He held back the sobs that once again threaten to come, but was helpless to stop the tears that streamed down his face.

The others left him be knowing that there was no way to comfort him. North had closed himself up in his study with a bottle of vodka after informing the yeties and elves of what had happened. Tooth had gone to her palace to inform her fairies, and more than likely to lose herself in her work. Sandy went to spread dreams. After the week they had spent imprisoned by Pitch the children of the world were in desperate need of good dreams.

Bunny stayed in the infirmary for a long time trying to figure out what to do next. Even in death Bunny couldn't stand to think of Jack ever being alone, but he knew that if he stayed he would not be able to think. Slowly he rose from his chair and approached the bed cautiously. When he reached it he just stated at the form on the bed. Now that he had him clean Jack looked as if he were only sleeping.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I'm so sorry. I shoulda fought 'ard ta protect ya. It was my responsiblity ta protect ya, and I failed ya," Bunny said choking a little on his words "ya deserved better," he added placing one hand on his forehead. More tears came to his eyes as he no longer felt Jack's cold temperature. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips "rest in peace my precious snowflake," Bunny said gently as he stood back up. He took a moment longer to stare a Jack's face before pulling the sheet that rested at his waist up and over his face. Before turning and leaving he could no longer find it in him to stay with his mate's lifeless form. It was just too painful.

As Bunny was about to leave when his ears picked up the faint sound of gasping. Bunny whirled around in shock and surprise to his mate not sure if he had really heard what he had or if he had only been hearing things. Quickly Bunny rushed over to the bed and pulled back the sheet. Holding his breath he place a paw against Jack's neck felling for a pulse. To his relief and shock he did he felt a pulse. He lowered an ear so that it hovered mere inches above Jack's nose and mouth, and after a moment. He felt and heard him take in shallow but steady breaths.

**Author's Note: **

**Well I'm ending that chapter there. Yay Jack lives. Can't tell you how happy I was to write this chapter. I've been toying with the ideas for this chapter since I started this arch. Anyways it was interesting to write Xandria. I was wondering how I could get her and Jack to meet, and then it hit me why not a near death experience. I can honestly see her as excepting of Jack because he was able to bring joy to Bunny's life after so long. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	40. Chapter 40

Bunny and the others stood around the bed that Jack laid on just staring at him. It had come as a shock to them all when Bunny had discovered Jack was alive. Jack hadn't been breathing nor did he have a pulse for several hours. It just made no sense, once a spirit ceased to breath and their heart stopped if they weren't revived in the minutes that followed they were gone. Not that they weren't happy about the fact that Jack now lived it just made no sence.

Bunny stood staring at his mate. His face unreadable to his family as his emotions waged war inside of him. He had been over joyed when he discovered Jack was alive. He hadn't wasted a moment as he sprang into action. First he had summoned North from his self imposed isolation. The Cossack had quickly sobered when the yeti Bunny had sent to him explained the situation and in response sent two more to summon the other two Guardians. He then had made his way to the infirmary to aid Bunny in tending to Jack. Together they had discovered that Jack surprisingly had few injuries. A few cuts and bruises here and there with worse injury being a few bruised ribs most likely from Bunny's attempts at CPR. Jack would have trouble breathing without pain for a few days, but that would heal. Of all his injuries the ones that stood out the most were the bruises around his neck. Tooth and Sandy had arrived moments after they had finished. They to had been over joyed by the news. Thought happiness of the moment had faded quickly after when the reality of the situation that they now faced began to sink in.

Jack was alive. He had survived a week of Pitch doing moon knows what to him. That being said what would he be like when he woke. Would he remember any of it? If he did how would they deal with it, and how would they help him to deal? What if he didn't remember then what? Would they go on like nothing had happened?

Bunny wasn't sure of what he would do when his mate finally woke up. He knew one thing for sure though he wouldn't abandon him not now. Though Bunny couldn't say for certainty what Pitch had done he had found enough evidence on his mate's body to form a picture. He knew Pitch hadn't taken his mate, but at the very least had forced him have oral sex if the bruising was anything to go by. That while still enraging had been comforting. His mate hadn't been willing despite all that had been done to him he had at least fought Pitch in that regard. Then there was what had been done to him mentally. When Pitch had allowed for them to finally see him again to say he wasn't himself was an understatement. Not only had Jack not shown any signs of recognizing them, but he had shown no emotion either. Sandy had determine the cause of that was the result of a combination of nightmare sand and some other potion he couldn't identify. In fact other than it was extremely old black magic there wasn't much Sandy or North could tell about it. The best they could do was to clear it from Jack's system and hope it had no further effects on him.

It worried Bunny to know end that Pitch had been able to wipe away Jack's memories and emotions. The form of magic that required and darkness surrounding such a potion was ancient. A form of magic he knew Pitch didn't have. It didn't help that such magic was lost centuries ago so they couldn't even begin to try and figure out what had been used on Jack. The only thing that he could tell for certain was that it was powerful very powerful. Which left the question how had Jack manage to break its hold.

Bunny though back to when they had all first woken up in Pitch's lair. He had injected something into Jack's neck. Jack had fought him and knocked the syringe from Pitch. Bunny remembered that because it had landed at his feet and broke spilling the remanding content everywhere. Was that it? Bunny wondered had that been the reason Jack had been able to break Pitch's hold? Was the reason they had gotten out of there because Jack hadn't received all the potion?

Bunny shook his head there were far too many questions than answers. Some he won't have answered until Jack woke up, and some he may never have answered.

"Tooth is there any way ta know what 'e remember," Bunny asked not looking away from Jack's sleeping form. Tooth looked up at him a little surprise by not only the question but by the fact it had come from Bunny.

"Maybe, but Bunny that is a serious invasion of his privacy. We would be violating his trust by looking into his memories without his permission," Tooth answered stunned.

"I know, trust me I don't like it either but we gotta know 'ow much of what 'appen 'e remembers so we can 'elp 'im cope. I can grantee ya what that bastard did ta 'im was a 'ella more tramadic than anythin' 'e did ta us," Bunny replied suppressing the snarl that came with the last part. He hated himself for even thinking of invading his mate's privacy in such a way, but he had to know. There was no way he would be able to help him cope if he didn't know.

Tooth sighed as she looked back at Jack. Bunny had a point, but still there was a part of her that didn't want to know what had been done to him. Ever since Jack had become part of the team and made them into a family she always seemed to see him as a son. She had been happy and excited to hear he and Bunny had become a couple, and even more thrilled when she had learned that they had become a mated pair. She was furious at what Pitch had done, and though it would help to help him cope she didn't want to see the memories. It would be one thing to hear them, but without Jack able to tell them there was only one way to find out what they wanted to know. She would have to watch his memories. The possibilities of would she would see scared her.

She looked to North and Sandy who nodded. They agreed with Bunny on the matter. They may not like the fact that they would be invading Jack's privacy, but they had to know. Reluctantly she move towards Jack and sat on the edge of the bed near his head. Tooth leaned over and placed her hands on either side of his head, but before she could do anything the fairy made an alarming discovery. Quickly and franticly she placed a hand to his forehead praying she had been mistaken. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by Bunny.

"What is it," Bunny asked uncrossing his arms.

"He-he's burning up," Tooth said turning to looked at Bunny.

"What," Bunny all but shouted as he moved around to the other side of the bed. He placed his paw against Jack's forehead once Tooth had moved her hand. To his horror Jack was in fact running a fever. He was much warmer than he had been only hours ago.

* * *

It had been three days since Jack had broken out in a fever. One that only seem grew worse by the hour. North and Sandy were both stumped as to what was the cause, and neither were sure how much longer he would last if they didn't at least find a way bring it down. Tonics and remedies weren't working they had even turned to modern medicines without any success.

When the tonics and remedies failed they had at the very least tried to keep him hydrated and nourished with IVs, but that was when things started to even stranger. Jack was taking in more nutrients than someone in his state should be. He was burning through more calories than he had ever had before when he had a fever. It was almost like his body wasn't being supplied the energy it needed.

"North this isn't working," Bunny said after yet another failure. He was frustrated by the fact that there seemed to be nothing he or the others could do to break his mate's fever. Remedies that had worked in the past had failed as had every other possible remedy and tonics they could try. Bunny wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was terrified of the possibility that the fever that pleaged his mate would be too much and take him once more. It was hard enough to lose him once, but for him to come back only to be lose again would break him.

As Bunny stood by his mate's side he could feel his connection to him once again weakening. His connection with Jack had returned when he'd been revived. The magic of the mating bond though powerful could rarely survive death. The fact that he felt it return had been promising despite how weak it felt. It only proved to Bunny further how committed to him his mate was, but the joy of that realization had been quickly over shadowed by the fact it was once again fading. Just like it had in Pitch's lair before his heart had stopped beating. The only difference between now and then was the fact that then it had been quick. Bunny could say with some certainty his mate hadn't suffered long. Death had claimed his mate in a matter of minutes; where as now, it was slow agonizingly slow. His already weak connection to his mate was almost gone again.

"I know but vhat else can ve do? Ve have tried everything and nothing has vorked," North replied rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He to was becoming frustrated by the situation they were faced with. Jack hadn't been very strong to start with the fact that he was still holding on was surprising, but every moment that it took them to figure out how to treat him only wasted precious time. It was times like this that North hate just how little he knew about seasonal spirits physiology particular that of winter spirits. The only one of them who knew anything was Jack and he was in no way able to help. The only other person that North could think to ask for help was... North perked up a little at the thought that had just crossed his mind. Why hadn't he though of it before. Quickly he turned away began to make his way from the infirmary.

"Oi where are ya goin'," Bunny called after him.

"To do vhat ve should have done three days ago, to call Mother Nature," North called over his shoulder to where Bunny stood by Jack's bed.

Bunny turned to his mate once more. Why he hadn't thought of calling Nature to help he didn't know. His only thought now was that he prayed she would be able to help him. He couldn't lose him again.

Bunny reach out a paw so he could hold his mate's hand. The other went to his shoulder and ran his digits over his own mark. The one Jack had given him after their first mating. He felt the bonding magic trying to pass between him to Jack but with little success. Yet another fact that was heartbreaking. The connection they shared wasn't strong enough to allow his magic to mix with that of his mate's.

Nature arrived in the infirmary less than an hour after having been summoned by North. It was clear that she was furious if the way she stormed in was anything to go by. One look at he and North who was trailing behind her, and Bunny knew North had told her what had happened. Though the moment she saw Bunny with Jack her fury seemed to melt into worry.

"How is he," she asked as she crossed the room to bed.

"Still the same. 'Es got a 'igh fever that's 'as only just gotten worse," Bunny informed her as she reached the other side of the bed.

Nature nodded in acknowledgement as she placed a hand to Jack's forehead and one to his abdomen. She closed her eyes to allow herself to concentrate and began to allow her magic flow through him. She remained like the for no longer than a minute before her eyes snapped open "shit," she breath already knowing what was wrong.

"What is it," Bunny asked hearing what she had said under her breath. Nature looked up at him with a renewed sense of worry in her eye.

"Why did you two not send for me sooner," Nature asked ignoring his question.

"We thought it was just a fever," Bunny answered "do ya know whats wrong with 'im," Bunny asked repeating his question.

"Yes," she stated simply not offering any explanation.

"Vell vhat is vrong vith him," North asked stepping closer. Nature looked at them for a moment as if deciding on whether to tell them or not. She looked back to Jack for a moment before sighing loudly. The benefits of telling them out weighed the risk.

"Every seasonal spirit has a special connection with the earth. A connection that allows them to draw energy to them that aid them in both bringing their season and managing their power. This energy flows through channels that only other seasonal and elementals can detect. Though with a spirit as powerful and experienced as Jack it is rare, these channels can become blocked in places causing a disruption in the flow of magic. Normally spirits can handle such events on their own, but if it occurs when injured or otherwise weaken it becomes near impossible for them to fix the problem themselves. It is when this occurs that they seek out myself or others with like magic to aid them by clearing block and returning the flow of magic to how it should be. The longer it takes for the problem to be addressed the worse it becomes, and the harder it is to fix. Most spirits who this occurs to never allow it to go this far," Nature explained with a slight bit of anger. Whether it was directed at them or to Pitch for causing this neither North or Bunny could be sure.

"Can ya 'elp 'im then," Bunny asked a little hopeful.

"I can try, like I said most don't allow it to get this far," she said simply turning her eyes to Jack once more "help me to turn him over and then leave please," she ordered as she began to remove the IVs from his arm.

"What why," Bunny half asked half demanded. He wouldn't leave his mate again without a fight.

"Because the only way to help him is to open his magic channels. A state in which he is at one of his most vulnerable points. Though I doubt he would care if you knew this about him or not I do. I will not allow any outsider the knowledge of how to find and access a season's magic channels. You may be his mate Bunnymund, and I know you or the other would never do anything that would endanger him. However, this doesn't just concern Jack it concerns every single seasonal and elemental spirit. To allow an outsider even ones such as yourselves is too big of a risk for. One that I will not take," Nature stated her tone making it clear she would not argue the matter.

Bunny was about to argue but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to see North shaking his as if to tell him not to. Bunny huffed before looking back to Nature and nodded. He and North helped her to turn Jack over before North dragged the very reluctant pooka from the room leaving Jack and Nature alone.

Nature looked down at Jack, eyes examining the blue marking carefully. What she hadn't told the Guardians was that a majority of Jack's channels were already visible. Something Jack would need to tell Bunnymund in the future. Why she hadn't told him was because it was something that should be heard from Jack not her.

She raised her hands over Jack's form and with a flick of her wrist more blue marks began to appear over his skin. They spread out from the already existing markings. Whining up around his shoulders and neck before wrapping around and down his arms. More wrapped themselves around his waist and hips before moving down and wrapping around his legs. There were a few places that were more of a violate color which she found deeply concerning. She took a deep breath before beginning he work. This would take time meaning she would be here awhile.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update but it took a little while to decided how to proceed with this arch. Right now I'm really wanting to finish this arch so I can move on to the next one. I can promise you will not see it coming. Anyways please tell me what you think by leaving reviews. They really help to motivate me to write new chapters quicker. Until next time...**


	41. Chapter 41

Bunny paced anxiously outside Jack's door. He was starting to grow impatient. It had been just over three hours since Nature had sent him and North from the room. He didn't know much about what Nature was doing other than trying to reopen his mate's magic channels, and that answer had been vuage at best.

"Bunny calm down everything will be fine," Tooth called trying to ease the pooka's nerves. Her and Sandy had returned to the pole a little more than an hour ago from their duties.

"I know it just..." Bunny sighed as he allowed the thought to go un finished. He was frustrated by how little he knew of his mate's physiology. He knew that this had been one of the thing Jack couldn't tell him and he understood that, but it still frustrated him to no end.

"Tooth es right old friend, everything vill be alright in end," North said supporting Tooth's statement. They were trying to keep his hope up as best they could. If there was one thing they had learned about Bunny was when it came to spreading hope to others there was no one better, but when it came to allowing himself to hope it was almost as if he were afraid. He had suffered so much heart break and disappointment since the destruction of his race that more often than not he'd dare not hope for anything for himself. That all had changed when he discovered his feelings for Jack. For the first time in centuries Bunny had found himself hoping for a better future. Jack had become his hope, and without him by his side they all could see the hope in him waver.

Bunny looked at them and was about to respond when the door open, and Nature emerged from the room.

"Well," Bunny asked nervously.

"He should be fine now. With plenty of rest he will in time recover. It will also take some time for his fever to break completely," She said with a tired smile.

"Oh thank moon," Bunny breathed relief flooding through him.

"You may see him now if you wish," Nature said gesturing for them to enter as she stepped aside. Bunny didn't wait to be told twice before he was through the door, and by his mate's side once again. Tooth and Sandy followed though they stood a little off from where Bunny was happy to know their winter spirit would be alright. North however stood in the doorway with Nature as he watched his family gather around his son's bed.

"How can ve ever thank you," North asked not taking his eyes off of them.

"There is no need. It is my job to help my spirits when they are in need of my help. Though next time don't wait so long to call for my assistance. Even if it is just a small fever and he is telling you it is no big deal please keep me informed. Despite popular belief I do not know everything that goes on in the lives of the spirits under my command. Had you not summoned me I wouldn't have known what was happening until it was too late," Nature stated as she too eyed the scene before her.

"Then you knew," North asked.

"About Jack's near death experience, yes, I knew the moment he died and the moment he was revived," Nature stated.

"Yet you seem unsurprised by dis," North stated seeing Nature's lack of reaction to the matter.

"No, I will tell you this and you may tell the others if you wish. It is very hard to kill a season. The energy that the earth provides them can sustain them through injuries that would otherwise be fatal. Even if they do dies a season as long as that connection remains unbroken they always have a choice to come back. Jack is here now with you because he chose to," Nature explained with a fond smile. She was happy to see why Jack had chosen to return to the living. Most as old as him would have given in.

"And you are telling me dis vhy," North asked.

"Because you and the other Guardians are the reason he chose to remain. Before he would have more than likely chosen to pass on. It had been through being a guardian that Jack has found his purpose something to hold on to. That and telling you of his connection to the earth matters little now that you also know of his magic channels because the connection is near impossible to break. Few have the knowledge of how to do it, and none of those that do take it lightly." Nature said continuing her explination.

"But vhy vait until now to tell us any of dis," North asked wanting to know why Nature was suddenly open to telling them things that Jack had been cautious to keep from them.

"To help you to protect him. In time he would have told Bunnymund of the magic channels, and there is still much that he will have to explain when he is ready," Nature stated rather forcefully "but also to make you understand how important you four are to him. He trust you four more than he has ever trusted anyone," she said with a sigh "now if you will excuse me I must take my leave. I will be back to check on Jack in a few weeks, but in the mean time keep your eyes on him. His fever is dropping, but there is still the possibility it could spike. If that happens call me immediately," Nature instructed.

"Ve vill," North said with a nod as Nature turned and left.

* * *

It had been a day since Mother Nature had intervened, and already Jack's fever was lower. It still wasn't anywhere near his normal temperature but it was at least manageable. Bunny was pleased to see that the proper color was returning to his mate's skin. The pale ashy dead color was gone replaced by the more healthy milky color. Though his cheeks were still flushed pink the tone was more subtle. Perhaps though what was even more pleasing was the fact that Jack would stir every so often. He still hadn't awakened but he was at least starting to move.

It was early the following evening when Bunny found himself talking with North. The two stood talking by the door in whispered voices so not to disturb Jack too much. Sandy had confirmed he was no longer in a comatose state and had slipped into a sleeping state. Though Bunny wanted Jack to wake he knew his mate needed to rest after all he had been through. So he and North kept their voice low. Bunny would say a few words here and there but for the most part listened as North spoke. However he had started to tune out North after he tried to convince him to leave to check on the Warren. Of all of them he was the only one to who had yet to return to his home after their capture. Despite Bunny instance that everything was fine and the protective spell were still intact, North was still trying convince him to at least check on the Warren.

"Fer the last time North my Warren is fine. Had Pitch managed to get in I would 'ad known even while we're still 'is prisonors," Bunny argued for the hundredth time "'side I'm not leavin' till Jack wakes up," Bunny added making it clear there was no way short of shoving him through a portal that he would be leaving.

"Fine," North sigh relenting to Bunny "but after Jack does vake you vill go and check on de Varren do I make myself clear," the Cossack stated firmly.

"Crystal," Bunny smirked happy to have won that argument.

"Good den let us...," North started before he was cut off by the sound of a weak moan. Both turned their heads to see Jack was once again stirring. The two moved closer to the bed with all thoughts of their conversation forgotten.

Bunny sat on the edge of the bed leaning over his mate as he took hold of one of his mate's hands and held it to him. His heart fluttering with hope as saw Jack's eye lids begin twitch in an attempt to open.

"Hey Jackie can ya hear me," Bunny called gently as he hope that Jack was at last waking up. At first he received no answer and just as quickly had Jack began to stir he stopped. Bunny felt heart sink a little at yet another false alarm. He bowed his head in disappointment.

"Mmmm...B-Bunny," Jack groaned weakly his eyes fluttering open until Jack was looking at him through half lids. Bunny head popped up at the sound of his mate's voice. It was hoarse from lack of use, but it was still like music to Bunny's ears.

"Yeah its me luv," Bunny replied gently "'ow ya feelin'," he asked still in a gentle voice.

"Tired," Jack answered weakly his eyes wandering and unfocused "where am I," he asked after a moment confusion clear in his voice.

"Yer in North's infirmary," Bunny answered "why don't cha rest fer a bit and we'll talk more when yer feelin' better," he suggested reaching a paw so he could run his digits through his hair. However before Bunny could finished speaking Jack had already fallen back asleep. Soft snores escaping his lips as he slept.

Bunny smiled fondly happy that after almost a week Jack had finally woken up even if it was for only a few minutes. It didn't concern him that he was barely lucid for the simple fact he still ran a fever. Bunny allowed his paw trail down from his mate's hair till his digits brushed lightly against his mark. The magic they shared was stronger then it had been two days ago. It was weaker than it should be but that was easily fix when Jack was well enough and feeling up for it.

**Author's Note: **

**Well this chapter marks the end of this arch. I know it doesn't seem like all the ends were tied up but that will be the foundation for my next one. Jack is now on the mend physically. I'll address his mental state in my next chapter, and what a ride that will be. Hope Bunny is up for what I have planned. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	42. Chapter 42

Jack woke up several more times after that though he was never able to stay awake long. He would say a few words most too incoherent for any of the others to understand. The fever still draining most of his strength.

Bunny had kept his promise to North after Jack had woken up. He left to check the Warren over before returning an hour later. Each time Jack would wake he would be a little more lucid than before as his fever dropped. Though each time when Bunny would call him by something other than Jack or Frostbite he would recieve a confused look form the winter spirit.

It had been four days after after Jack had first woken up that his fever finally broke completely. Everyone was gathered around in Jack's room. It was one of those odd mornings that they all found themselves with no immediate concerns. North was talking with Sandy about something while Bunny and Tooth sat by Jack's bed waiting for him to wake up. Tooth would give orders to her fairies as they came, but for the most part she sat in silence with Bunny.

Bunny however was fighting the urge to doze off. He had spent the better part of the last four days up with Jack in case he woke. It seemed like every time Bunny was about to fall asleep Jack would wake. At which point Bunny responded by waking to the point he couldn't go back to sleep.

His time would be no different. Bunny leand back in his chair as his eyes began to droop. His mind and body were starting to relax as he once again began to drift off. His mind was just about to slip off to sleep when heard a small groan. He considered ignoring it believeing that his mind was playing a trick on him again. It happened a few times before. Bunny would be ready to sleep and he would hear a small goan. He would wake up thinking Jack was waking again only to find him still sleeping peacefully. Then the groan came again and this time Bunny didn't ignore it as his eyes shot open. His heart lept for joy when he saw his mate's eyes opening.

Bunny was up and by his side in minutes.

"Hey there," Bunny said with a gentle smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Jack replied looking around the room. His eyes lazily looking over the room and his surrounding. He looked over each of the other Guardians lazily. They all seem so happy to see him. Jack knew by the he felt his body was still recovering from a bad fever, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he had done that wuld have caused it. Though if the look on his friends faces was anything to go by it must have been bad. Jack couldn't think of anything else that would explain them standing around his bed in the infirmary smiling. Especially Bunny of all people.

"What happened," Jack asked weakly trying to sit up.

"Ya mean ya don't remember," Bunny asked throwing a nervous glance to Tooth as he help his mate to sit up.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking now would I Kangaroo," Jack snapped taking everyone a little by surprise. Sure they knew Jack wasn't the cheerest person after just waking up, but the fact that he had snapped like that and to Bunny was shocking.

"Easy mate I was just asking," Bunny said raising his hands to calm his mate.

"I know, sorry that I snapped at you but I just don't remember what happened," Jack sighed as he leaned back into his pillows.

"It's okay luv ya been out of it fer a while anyways," Bunny said with an understanding smile. At the word luv Jack raised an eye brow and was about to say something until he was cut off by Tooth.

"So Jack what do you remember," Tooth asked want to know just how much they would have to explain. Jack took his eyes off Bunny and looked to her. He thought for a moment trying hard to remember what he did last before waking up here.

"I remember Bunny...," Jack said as he recalled the memory "he was yelling at me for prank that had gone too far," Jack continued "you were mad, really mad," he said directing that part to Bunny with a slight apologetic tone in his voice.

Bunny shot a questioning look to the other. Neither he nor the others had the slightest idea what Jack was talking about. Sure he had yelled at Jack in the past, but not at all since they had become mate and certainly not for any pranks.

"Jack what prank are ya talkin' 'bout," Bunny asked confused.

"I thought it would be funny, but I didn't know the ice would ruin dye," Jack said looking away from Bunny shyly. At this Bunny's eye went wide in disbelief as he looked to the others before looking back at Jack completely.

"Jack I know this will sound strange, but can you tell me what year it is," Tooth asked quickly as a thought came to mind.

"Umm...sure...it 2018," Jack answered hesitantly. He didn't know why his friends would be asking him for the year. Though the reactions they gave were told him that there was something wrong. They all had a look of shock and disbelief except for Bunny who in addition to the shock and disbelief was a look heartbreak and devistation "umm...is everything alright," Jack asked after a moment.

At Jack's question Tooth seemed to be the first to shake away her shock of Jack's answer.

"Hey guys can I talk to you all outside for a moment," Tooth asked catching the other three's attention and ignoring Jack's question. She directed North and Sandy from the room as pulled Bunny from his spot by Jack into the hallway closing the door firmly behind her.

When it was closed she turned to face he others all in verying stages of shock.

"Guys what are we going to do," Tooth asked after amoment. What they had just learned was something they hadn't expected.

Bunny looked at her but said nothing. His mind was still reeling from what Jack had said. 2018 that had been seven years ago. Seven years before Bunny had opened his heart up to allow them to become mates. Three years before he had invited Jack to the Warren to help with the fields and had unintentually started courting him. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse the place where his mate's memories leave off was when they could barely be considered friends. The incident with the dye river had been them at their worst. Bunny had been furious with Jack for freezing it because it had ruined the color pigments in the dye. Resulting in him having to redo the entire batch. In hind sight it wasn't the worse thing Jack could have done, but it had happened less than a month and a half before Easter. Bunny didn't have time for such set backs. He had yelled at Jack and ultamitely band him from the Warren. It had taken the other Guardians six months to get Bunny to see reason enough to lift the band and allow Jack to enter the Warren once more. Even then Bunny hadn't been to thrilled with the idea, and had limited Jack access by not allowing him in without a) permission form Bunny b) having a legitamite reason that didn't involve pranking c) he was doing something for one of the other Guardians or d) an emergency. This had also been one of the reason Bunny had avoided Jack. That and Jack had stayed away from the Warren so there were few reason for the two to met.

Looking back now Bunny saw Jack's prank as Jack trying to open up to him. He hadn't known Bunny's dye was temperature senstive. Hell none of the other Guardians had known, so how could they have done anything to prevent it. Bunny's reaction to Jack trying to open up to him was to shut him out. Had North not pushed for him to spend time with Jack Bunny never would invited him back to the Warren. Thing wouldn't have turned out the way they had.

"Bunny, Bunny," Tooth called breaking through the pooka's thoughts. Bunny looked up not realizing he had zoned out.

"Huh, what," Bunny asked still slightly stuned.

"I said we can't necessarily tell him everything that has happened in the last seven years. It would be too much for him to take in and some of it might freak him out a little," Tooth said repeating herself "Bunny are you okay," she asked after a moment.

"Okay, yer askin' me if I'm okay when my mate can't remember becomin' mates. Let alone bein' courted. Oh and lets not ferget the fact that 'e thinks I 'ate 'im," Bunny said at last when he found his voice. Sounding a little on the hysterical side.

"Bunny don't worry we'll fix this," Tooth said trying to calm the pooka.

"'Ow Tooth? Ever since Pitch captured us its been on thing after another. First the bastard took away 'is memories and emoitions. Then when by some mircale 'e over came the rat's control 'e kills 'im. The ratbag bastard killed Tooth, and there was nothin' we could do. We got lucky when 'e came back on his own. Finally we thought we caught a break Jack came down with a fever that nearly killed 'im again. Had Nature not lent a 'and we be plannin' 'is funeral. And now when Jack is finally starting to 'eal we find out that 'e can't remember the last seven year of 'is life," Bunny practically shouted allowing the emotions and frustration that he had kept pinned up inside of him for the last two weeks go. Bunny panted heavily as he closed his eyes trying in vain to calm himself. He felt tears prick his eyes as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"I don't," Tooth admited "but we will do what we can to help him regain his memories. If for some reason those memories are gone for good then we'll make new ones. We will start over if we have to. The same goes for you two being mates. You know he loves you even if he can't remember. You were able to get him to see that once you can do it again. His feelings didn't go away. They were simply hidden waiting to be reawaken by you. Besides at the very least he remembers us. He remembers becoming a guardian. That's something at least," Tooth said hopeful "beside from what I hear Jack has a nack for finding his way back when we least expect it," she added with an incouraging smile.

Bunny couldn't help the small smile that came to his lip. She did have a point Jack did always seem to find his way back in the end. With that thought Bunny sunddenly remembered a conversation they'd had.

_"And you won't, Bunny there is nothing Pitch can do that will take me away from you. I made you a promise to be with you for eternity, and damn it that is what I'm going to do," Jack said as he turned Bunny to face him. One hand gently cupping his cheek._

_"But if 'e 'urts ya...," Bunny started before Jack cut him off._

_"But nothing, he won't take me away from you that I promise you. He can put distance between us. He can try and break us up. He can threaten us what ever, but just know this I will always return to you. I will alway find a way to come back. I love you too much to be without you alive or otherwise," Jack said pressing their foreheads together "do you hear me I will never leave you, and even if we are separated some how. Just know that I will fight tooth and nail until I'm with you again," Jack's voice held a fierce determination that Bunny had never heard before. His words were filled with passion and truth that Bunny had never known anyone to have. He couldn't help but to allow himself to believe the words of his mate._

_"I 'ear ya Jackie, and I believe ya," Bunny said pulling Jack close to him. They like that for a while neither moving._

Bunny smile despite feeling slightly guilty. Jack had kept up his end of the promise thus far, and now it was time he did the same. He belive things would turn out alright in the end and hope that in time Jack would return to him not just physically but mentally. That some day he would regain the memories of them being together. He just needed to be patcient.

**Author's Note: **

**So what do you guys think? I had a though a while back of what would happen if Jack lost his memories of ever being in love with Bunny. Thus came the plot of this arch. Bunny must get Jack too fall in love with him all over again. Only this time he has to deal with the knowledge of what was, as he tries to move forward again and build a new relationship with the one he love more than anything in the world. Wonder how sappy I can make this arch. Anywho please, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	43. Chapter 43

North kept Jack in the infirmary for two days after he had finally woken up to be certain he was all was right. In that time they explained what they absolutely had to to him like the fact it was no longer 2018 but instead 2025. That had completely shock Jack to no end. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact he couldn't remember the last seven years of his life. They also had to explained how Jack had ended up in the infirmary to start with. Their answer to this was that there had been a battle with Pitch that had nearly claimed his life. The injuries he had sustained had led to an extremely high fever that required Mother Nature to intervene. It didn't shock Jack as much that Pitch was back as it did that they had called Nature for aid.

Bunny had also made it a point to tell Jack that he had been forgiven for the dye incident long ago. He had also extended the invitation to the Warren that was always open. Though despite his invitation and reassurance he still saw the nervous look his prescense caused his mate.

In the end Jack had asked to be left alone to take in the new information. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle what he had been told. There were thing about the explanation his friends had given that told him they weren't telling him everything. Though considering everything that he had learned that was a given. There were seven years worth of events and memories he had to catch up on.

Jack took in a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He tried focus his mind enough to remember but to no avail. When that failed he focused on his magic instead. His magic changed with the seasons it was like a time line to him. He wondered if there was something it could tell him his memories could not. Jack let his mind fall into a deep state of meditation as he focused on the way his magic flowed through him. It was defiantly different from what he last remember it feeling. For one there was more of it a sign of age and maturity. It was also stronger than he remembered it. It felt like pure winter magic in the dead of winter. Jack only knew one spirit that had this kind of magic year round and that was Old Man Winter. If he had it then that meant he had taken his place as season head. Not a total surprise but still unexpected. He had not expected to take over for another decade but hey. Jack focused his mind once more there was still something off about his magic that he couldn't quite place. He could tell that it was something not caused by his magic rather it was the result of another's. Jack could feel the faint prescense of someone else's magic mixing with his. He tried to focus harder on the foreign magic, but it was to weak to detect the magic signature that would tell him who it belonged to. The only thing he could tell was that it was spring magic.

Jack was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to hear the sound of the door open and close softly. Nor did he hear the soft foot steps that approached. Though he did feel the hand that was gently placed on his shoulder.

With a start Jack's eyes shout opened and turning his head he saw Nature was standing beside him.

"Mother," Jack said taking in a breath to try and calm himself. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was to be disturb while meditating.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were meditating," Nature apologized realizing what she had disturbed.

"No it fine, I was just about done anyway," Jack said as he waved her off "what brings you to the Pole anyways," he asked changing the subject.

"North called me and told me what happened," she answered.

"Oh," Jack said drawing his knees to his chest "how much did he tell you," he asked.

"All of it," Nature answered simply "have you been able to remember anything," she asked.

"Remember no, but I can take a guess at a few things," Jack answered with a shrug.

"Like," Nature said leaving the statement open.

"Well for one thing they weren't joking about it being seven years. I can also take a guess that in those seven years I was made head of winter," Jack stated leaving the part of feeling the spring magic out. He still wasn't sure why he was still feeling its present so close to fall. Even if spring had been late the last of the spring magic he would have picked up from Lily should have faded already.

"Correct, you were made the head of winter," agreed Nature.

"How long," Jack asked.

"You took on the responsibilities of head winter spirit three years ago November, but didn't take the oath until this past December. Your family was so proud of you when you were corrinated," Nature stated with a fond smile. Jack looked up to her in shock.

"They...were there," Jack asked cautiously.

"Yes, I found a way to allow them to attend," she answered with a gentle smile.

"But the rule," Jack asked in disbelief.

"Much has changed Jack in the past several year. Many were the result of you," Nature said with a knowing smirk. Jack looked away with slight blush.

"Like what," Jack asked shyly.

"These are things you must discover on your own. They are not my place to tell," Nature's answer caused Jack to frown.

"Aww come on at least give me a hint," Jack pouted but Nature just shook her head making it clear she was not to say a thing.

"Anyways, to the reason for my visit. I came here to tell you that I want you to take this Fall season off. Without your memories you need to spend some time learning to control your abilities," Nature ordered.

"But..." whined Jack before he was silenced by Nature.

"No but, you will not help with Autumn this year and that is final. Further more until your memories do return I will have Rin help you with the winter season this year," Nature commanded settling all further arguments.

"And if they don't," Jack asked blankly.

"They will Jack you just have to have hope," Nature assured him.

"You're starting to sound like Bunny," Jack replied leaning back against his pillows. Though he seemed to perk back up just as quickly "That reminds me why is Bunny wearing my crest," Jack asked remembering the silver arm band he had seen Bunny wearing that bared his crest and pulsed with his magic. Nature gave a sad gentle smile.

"That is something best heard from him Dear, but know I did give my permission," Nature answered with the same sad gentle smile. It pained her to see Jack unaware of the connection he shared with the pooka "if you need anything or if there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask," she said standing up.

"I won't," Jack said with a grateful smile. She nodded as she turned and left Jack to his thoughts.

As she exited she was greeted by four anxious Guardians.

"Well," Bunny asked.

"He still doesn't remember anything of the last seven year," she answered with a shake of her head.

Bunny visibly deflated he had been hoping she would be able to jog some of his mate's memories.

"However despite not having his memories his instincts are still in take. He knew without remembering of being told that he was head of winter," she added with a small bit of hope in her voice.

"What does that mean," Tooth asked placing a reassuring hand on Bunny shoulder.

"I means that he still has the memories some where he just can't reach them yet," Nature answered "he just needs a little help is all."

"Do you think ve vill be able to get him to remember," North asked.

"His strongest memories of the last seven years happened with you four. If you can't do it no one can," Nature stated.

"Guess we got our work cut out fer us then," Bunny said with a renewed since of hope and determination.

**Author's Note:**

**Now on to the good part. Though for the record Nature had an other motives for giving Jack Fall off. Can anyone guess why? Anyways now lets see how Bunny and the others try to jog Jack's memories shall we. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	44. Chapter 44

Bunny stepped into his burrow for the first time in weeks. Everything was just as he and Jack had left it that morning before everything seemed to go to hell. The dishes from breakfast still sitting on the counter from where they had been placed in their haste to get to the Pole. Bunny walked passed ignoring them as he went to his bedroom. The room he was suppose to be sharing with his mate, but Jack was at the pole still not having been able to remember anything more.

Bunny stopped in the doorway to his room. The bed was still unmade as he had left it when he had gone to help with breakfast that morning. He crossed the floor rounding to Jack's side of the bed. He didn't pause or stop as he laid down breathing his mate's lingering sent in deep. No sooner had he done this did he break out into sobs. He had just spent the past week at the North Pole helping to try and get Jack to remember. Bunny would probably still be there if it weren't for the fact his constant presence had start to become unnerving for Jack. Of all the Guardians it was his presence that his mate found uncomfortable. He had been fine with North, Tooth, and Sandy helping him, but when he tried to lend a paw Jack would become tense.

It had gotten to the point Bunny couldn't stand it anymore. He had come close to shouting at Jack for the way he was acting, but had some how managed to suppress it. He knew it wasn't Jack's fault. If it was anyone's it was his simply for the fact he hadn't taken the time to get to know him like he should have when he first became a Guardian. Jack was only acting on what he could remember, so rather than scream at Jack for what he didn't know or understand Bunny had left. He had ran back to his Warren to let out his frustrations of the situations. When he had reach his Warren Bunny had had screamed out in frustration. He had screamed until his voice was hoarse from the abuse before finally making his way to his burrow.

Now Bunny just cried. He cried for the lose of yet another mate. Though he would never stop seeing Jack as his mate. They couldn't really be considered mate because a mate was someone who loved you unconditionally. A mate was someone who could allow their guard down when around one and other. They made you feel safe. They brought out the best in you, and dealt with you when you were at your worse. They saw pass your faults and saw what was good in you. All of which went both ways. Bunny felt all of this for Jack, but a look into his eyes and he saw none of it returned. So how could they be considered mates when their love seemed to be a one way street. No they wouldn't be until Jack either remembered or Bunny got him to fall in love with him again. The first time had been and accident, but the second would be on purpose.

Eventually Bunny cried himself into a deep dreamless sleep. Lulled there by the exhaustion he felt in his body and in his heart. The only comfort he seemed to be able to find came from the sent of his mate that still lingered in the bedding.

* * *

Jack walked into his room after yet another day of his friends trying to help him to remember. It had been a week since he'd woken up without his memories of the last seven years. Today North had decided it would help his memories if he help with toy making and designing. Apparently it had been something he had enjoy helping with in the past, and jack had to admit it had been fun. Everyone had joined in even Bunny which had surprised him. Though it hadn't been nearly as surprising as the way he had offered to help him every chance he got.

Jack would admit that he like the attention he had received from the pooka. Every time Bunny would come close to him or touch him Jack felt his heart flutter. A reaction that would catch him so of guard every time he would tense or flinch.

Jack couldn't understand why Bunny caused such a reaction. It was a feeling both foreign and familiar at the same time.

Jack felt for some reason that had Bunny not been there he wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he had. He had been sadden when Bunny had suddenly decided to leave. Why he was sad to see Bunny go was yet another mystery.

With a sigh Jack decided to let these new strange feelings rest as he went about getting ready for bed. Pulling off his day cloths and tossing them carelessly into the hamper Jack pulled on a pair of sleep pants. Chosing to forgo a nightshirt Jack made his way to the bed only to stop in front of the mirror. He stop to stare at his reflection still unused to seeing the marking that adorned his body. The physical proof that told him he was the head of winter. Though what drew his attention the most was the sight of small scare in the crook of his neck. It was the source as he had discovered of the spring magic that he still felt mixing with his magic.

It annoyed him to no end that he couldn't remember where the scare had come from. His magic always healed him to the point his skin was never scared not even from burns. Thought that wasn't what annoyed Jack the most. What annoyed him the most was the nagging voice in the back of that told him the memory of the scare was important.

Eventually Jack turned from the mirror frustrated by what he couldn't remember. Yet that didn't stop him from looking instead to the table pushed against the wall that held dozens of framed pictures. All of them were of him and the Guardians. Some were group shots that told Jack they had become a family. Others were of one or two of them doing something. There was one of him with Tooth at the tooth palace sorting teeth.

Another of him and North testing some toy that Jack couldn't remember ever seeing before, and if the picture was anything to go by. It was one toy that needed to go back to the drawing board. The scene in the picture was complete chaos. Yeties running for cover while North and Jack dove under the work bench as they were peppered by paint balls. Who every though automatic ball guns were a good idea with elves around should be shot. Jack vaguely wondered who had taken that picture because the logical idea would be to take cover not snap a picture.

There was another of him and Sandy messing with Bunny as he slept on a couch. Jack didn't need to remember to know the outcome of that had been hysterical. Jack could just see what Bunny's reaction had been like. At that without warning Jack's vision flashed white.

_It was Christmas afternoon. Bunny had nodded off after all the excitement of unwrapping presents earlier that morning. Jack had become board of sitting and doing nothing. Sandy was fending off his eggnog from a bunch of elves. When out of nowhere Jack got the idea. It had only been after several minutes of hush whispers of planning and cohorseing that he got Sandy to help with his latest indevore to mess with Bunny. _

_North had the up most pleasure of walking just as they put their plan into action. Why he chose to take a picture rather than stop them Jack didn't know. Maybe it was because Sandy have him dream of admitting Christmas was better than Easter. _

_In the end it had been Jack's uncontrollable laughter that had roused Bunny from his sleep. After several drowsy blinks to take in what had woken him, and a moment to recall his dream and to put the pieces together. Bunny had started shouting and chasing after Jack knowing it had been his idea. All the while Jack laughed happily as he took of through the halls._

The flash back ended leaving Jack stunned. After a moment Jack took hold of the picture that had caused his flash back. The more he thought about the more details of that day came to mind. It had occurred a year and a half after the dye incident. Bunny had come to expect Jack's pranks as long as they weren't in the Warren. Which meant that when they all met up at the Pole he was fair game.

Clutching the picture tightly Jack took off out of his room to where he knew North would still be up. He had to tell someone what he remembered, and as best he knew everyone else had gone home or to their respected jobs. Leaving North as the only one he could tell at the currant moment.

* * *

North sat in his office. It had been a long day after a week of no success North was running out of ideas. Sure Jack had had a good time, but North had hoped that doing some of their usual activities would spark something. Though it didn't help when Bunny had decided to storm off. However North could understand he seen it happen all day. Jack was fine with the help he received from everyone but Bunny. Every slightest movement or touch made by Bunny to Jack, and the winter spirit would tense up or flench. It was enough to make North wondered just how bad had the two's relationship had been.

Still everyday it took to restore Jack's memory only severed further frustrate everyone. Though it seem to frustrate Jack and Bunny more so. As North continued to dwell on the days events he began to think the Fall season wouldn't be enough time. Nature had told that her primary motive to relieve Jack of his Fall duties this year was so he would have the time needed to spend with them. She hoped that in being able to spend enough time with them would bring back some memories.

So lost in thought had he been that the moment his door slammed open North let out a surprised yelp. Turning to the door to scold which ever yeti had barged in without knocking North froze when he saw Jack.

"Jack vhat are you still doing up," North questioned noticing the excitement in the boy's face.

"I remembered something," Jack shouted joyfully as he flew to towards the Cossack.

"You vhat," North asked in disbelief as he stood to greet the boy.

"I remembered something," Jack repeated calmly without losing an ounce of excitement.

"Vhat es et you remember," North asked a renewed sense of hope.

"I remember the Christmas this was taken," Jack answered handing the framed photo to him. North took it and looked it over a minute before he to recalled the memory in question.

"Da I remember dis, Bunny pouted the rest of night when I refused to reprimand you," North said with a laugh. It had been a good day even with Jack stirring up trouble. He also remember it being one of the few times before Jack and Bunny started spending time together Bunny had been social enough to spend the whole day with them. With that though North realized how Jack seemed to bring the best out of the pooka. It seemed that no matter what Jack had always brought the best out in his old friend.

Jack frowned slightly when he saw a hint of sadness cross his the Cossack's eyes.

"North whats a matter," Jack asked. North looked from the picture to his son.

"Bunny stayed, did not realize how much of an effect you had on him even den," North said with a distant look "but no matter tomorrow ve tell others vhat you have remembered," North announced happily cutting off Jack from asking what North had meant.

Though despite his annoyance of having his question having been cut off before it could be ask Jack nodded along with North. He would ask later why everyone seem to tip toe around anything that had to do with him and Bunny together, and why Bunny seem so clingy at times. For now he would allow himself enjoy the moment of having remember something other than Bunny screaming at him for screwing up again.

* * *

Bunny arrived the next morning a still feeling tired from the day before but ready to try and help. Walking into North's study Bunny was greeted with a wave of excitement that took him by surprise. Tooth was chattering excitedly about something while North stood off to the side smirking smugly with Sandy. Jack on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Judging by the commotion of the room Bunny figured he had taken off when no one was looking.

"Oi what in the devil is goin' on in 'ere," Bunny shouted causing everyone in the room to freeze. They all turned to look at the new arrival still wearing the smiles huge smiles.

"He finally remembered something," Tooth said causing Bunny's eyes to go wide.

"He...he remembered something," He asked cautiously as Tooth nodded "what...when," Bunny asked hope and excitement filling him.

"Last night after we all had gone. He was getting ready for bed when he stopped to look at some pictures that were in his room. While he was looking at one he remembered the Christmas of 2019," Tooth explained. At the mention Christmas of 2019 Bunny's smile fell slightly. Don't get him wrong he was happy that Jack had remembered something, but the fact that it was the Christmas Jack had decided to prank him by having him dream of admitting Christmas was better than Easter. Bunny knew North would never let this one die. No wonder the dingo was looking so smug.

"See I told you Christmas was better that Easter," North practically sang from where he stood by Sandy.

"No it don't, just cause 'e remembers one Christmas doesn't mean it better than Easter," Bunny said annoyed by the fact it had taken North less than a minute to point out the fact.

"What ever makes you feel better," North replied still smirking. Bunny just rolled his eyes not allowing himself to be dragged into this argument again.

"Did 'e remember anythin' else," Bunny asked instead.

"Aside from the prank itself he says can remember bits and pieces of the rest of that day but nothing else," Tooth said seeing Bunny's face fall a little more "but its a start right," she added quickly.

"Yeah it a start," Bunny mumbled "speakin of where is the show pony," Bunny asked remembering he had yet to see him. The others looked around apparently surprised by the fact he was no longer there.

"He vas just here," North said looking around. Again Bunny rolled his eyes. It amazed him how someone could see all the wonder of the world could miss his son sneaking out of the room.

"I'll go find 'im," Bunny said turning around and walking out of the room. He knew better than anyone where he would find the missing winter spirit.

* * *

Bunny eventually found his way to the garden he had helped Jack to created. This had been one of the first thing Bunny insitied they show him. Though it hadn't caused any memories to surface it had helped to put Jack at ease.

Wandering through the paths that lead to the lower levels Bunny let his thought travel to that first summer he'd spent with Jack. He had come every week to help with the garden. The would talk as they worked beside one and other. Bunny remember stealing sneak peaks of the spirit he didn't realize he was falling for. Some times he would catch Jack doing the same. Bunny smiled at the fond memories he shared with Jack here.

"Whats so funny," a voice called out from above. Bunny looked up to see Jack sitting high in the branchs of one of the trees.

"Nothin," Bunny called back "whatcha doin' up there anyways Snowflake," he asked. From his place on the ground Bunny could see Jack raising an eye a the name Snowflake before jumping down to land gracefully in front of him.

"I was just thinking," Jack answered.

"Was somethin' in particular ya was thinkin' 'bout or were ya just wantin' ta be away from the circus," Bunny asked.

"I guess nothing really," Jack admitted as he turned to walk off. Bunny followed after him.

"Ya care ta talk 'bout it," Bunny asked seeing through Jack's attempt to avoid what was bugging him. To anyone else Jack would seem fine, but to Bunny he knew when something was weighing on his mind.

Jack looked back to the pooka that followed him with a confused look. How had he known something was on his mind. North and the others didn't seem to catch on as well as Bunny seemed to.

"Seven years is a long time l...mate," Bunny said catching himself before he could call him love.

"Why do you keep doing that," Jack asked finally having had enough Bunny watching what he said around him or what he called him for that matter.

"Do what," Bunny asked innocently.

"Start calling me one thing only to stop and call me another," Jack demanded turning to face him "like just now," he point out crossing his arms in front of his chest as he waited for an answer.

"Cause considering whats happen. What I want ta call ya isn't appropriate," Bunny replied calmly.

"What were you going to call me just know," Jack asked. Bunny looked at him for a moment the pleading look he held in his eyes enough to break his will.

"I was gonna call ya luv," Bunny said shyly.

At Bunny's confession Jack felt his heart soar. That was another thing that confused him. Why did Bunny make him feel this way. Jack turned away from Bunny not wanting him to see his confusion.

"That not what's buggin' ya is it," Bunny asked reading his mate's actions easily as he placed a paw on his shoulder. The slight flench not going unnoticed by Bunny.

"No," Jack said without turning around.

"Then what is," Bunny asked.

"Its you," Jack said turning to face him "every thing about you has me confused. What memories I do have tell me one thing while my heart tells me another," Jack practically shout. It was clear he was on the verge becoming hysterical.

"Jack I...," Bunny began taken by complete surprise by his out burst.

"Stop, just stop," Jack said cutting him off "I know that you and everyone are just trying to help, but this isn't working. None of it is so please just stop, I need to figure this out on my own," Jack said as he pulled away from the pooka. He didn't hesitate as he took off towards the sky. Despite Bunny's pleas for him to come back Jack kept flying. There was just too much that he needed to think about. While he appreciated his friends wanting to help he needed to be alone. At the moment there was only one place Jack could think that he could safely do that. Changing the direction of the wind Jack began to make his way to Mother Nature's palace.

**Author's Note: **

**Well that certainly turned out longer than I had intended for it to be. Anyways it occurred to me that in order for the guardians to be able to help Jack that would also have to deal with Jack's insecurities and loner issues again. To bad it will take Jack running off for them to realize it. Anyways I also feel that Bunny would be confusing to be around because where Jack's memories leave of they are barely friend, but since its only his memories that have been affected Jack still feels love for Bunny. A feeling that was completely alien to him because seven years prior he was still adjusting to what it meant to be apart of a family.**

**On another note I have an announcement that has absolutely nothing to do with FanFiction, but at the same time still effect all of you. I have finally been able to find a job. Why does this effect you? The answer is simple I will no longer be able to spend six hours a day everyday staring at my screen waiting for inspiration to strike and write new chapters. Not that I do that now but hey I'm going for dramatic. Because of this I can no longer promise to have a new chapter posted every night. I will promise not to give up on this story cause I want to see how it plays out. I'll up date when I can I promise, but in the mean time review. Please tell me what you think so I can do better. Until next time...**


	45. Chapter 45

Bunny stood in front of the fire place of North's study staring blankly into the flames. The conversation he'd had with Jack before he'd taken off playing over and over in his head.

"This is a disaster," Bunny said after a while turning to face the others. He had told them what had happened between him and Jack. To say they had been shocked was an under statement.

"Da," North agreed with a heavy sigh "though cannot say I am surprise," North confessed as he massaged his temple.

"What do ya mean yer not surprised," Bunny question "did ya know this would 'appen."

"For certain no, but feeling yes," North confessed "in our attempts to bring back Jack's memories ve failed to take into account how he vould feel about our actions," North added before Bunny say anything else.

"But Jack love it when we're around," Tooth stated confused by the Cossack's explanation.

"Da the Jack ve know does, but Jack from seven years ago didn't. If I remember correctly seven years ago Jack vas still growing use to being around us. Remember de Christmas after ve defeated Pitch," North asked.

"Of course we do," Tooth said with still a little confusion "Jack was so happy to spend Christmas with us."

"And vhat happend after all de presents vhen ve started to play de games and other activities," North question further as he began to make his point.

"He...," but Tooth didn't finish the though. She knew what North was getting at they all did. Jack had been so overwhelmed by the constant attention that he had ran off the first chance he got. That was the first time they had all realized how used to being alone Jack was.

It was shortly after that they had started the monthly Guardian meetings. It was more so for Jack's benefit than their, so he could become used to being around them. The holiday gatherings that had followed were not nearly as impressive as that first Christmas, but they were easier for Jack to handle. Slowly they began to add more and more until Jack was comfortable with the large celebrations North threw for the Pole's residence. That process had taken six year.

"If ya though this could 'appen then why didn't ya bloody well say anythin'," Bunny questioned. It was clear that he was aggravated by North's confession, but not nearly as aggravated as he was at himself at the moment. He hadn't paid Jack much attention in the years that had led up to their courting. Sure he had known that large social gatherings made him uncomfortable, but he hadn't noticed how the smaller more intament gathering had a similar affect. Bunny felt his heart clench at yet another example of how he had failed the spirit he called his mate.

"I though Jack vould act on instinct not memory," North admitted. His answer hung in the air for a moment before Bunny let out a sigh.

"What are we gonna do now," Bunny asked unsure how to proceed. He knew little of Jack before he had come to the Warren to help, and by that point North and the others had already broken though most of Jack's defenses. Therefore making him the least qualified to hand any of these new problem that they now faced.

"Ve do as he ask, and back off. If ve pressure him too much. Ve will only succeed in pushing him avay," North stated with a heavy sigh "ve do vhat ve did den. Ve get to know him and let him get to know us."

No one else said anything else after. They knew North was right. They only had one way to proceed and that was to get to know Jack again as they had done the first time. Either until Jack's memories returned to him, or until things became as they once were.

* * *

Jack found himself in the antiartic. It been two days since he had left Bunny and the others behind at the pole to think as well as to let off some steam. With that though in mind he threw another wave of icicles to his target. Whose response was to throw up an ice wall of it own to shield itself from Jack's attack.

Jack ducked as the wall dissolved and a blast of winter magic was shot his way. The blast of energy narrowly missing his head.

"Hey easy that one almost got me," Jack shouted over the hallowing wind as he calmed them so he could land.

"Well you should move faster," called a very familiar female voice with a laugh.

"Give me a break we've been at it for the last three hours," Jack replied sticking out his tounge.

"Have we really been at it that long," the female voice called again as its owner landed gracefully in front of him.

"Honestly Rin do you ever keep track of time," Jack asked as the girl known as Rin smile.

"Sure I do just about as often as you get along with Sorin," Rin teased still holding the bright happy smile.

"So never," Jack confirmed with a raised brow.

"Come on Jack you know I'm only teasing. I do manage to keep track of time when it counts," she smirked "anyways why don't we take a break for awhile," Rin suggested glancing up at the sun.

"Sure why not," Jack agreed as he took off with Rin following suite.

The pair made their way over to a cliff that over looked the training ground they were just using. The place they were in was one of the four training fields Nature had designed for the use of the seasonal and elementals spirits. To use to learn control their powers as well as learn to fight with them. Each field placed in locations that would not effect the weather patterns or the seasonal balance. These locations were also one of the most highly guarded secrets of the seasonal world. Often it was were the newest spirits spent a majority of their time as they learned to control their powers. Jack himself had spent the better part of his first two decades here in the antiartic learing to control his powers.

They sat in silence as they watch another sparing match start. Jack taking in the skill the newer spirit showed as he faced off against the more seasoned spirit.

"So why did you call," Rin asked after a while "I know you weren't just looking for a good spare," she stated turning to face him.

"Who saids I didn't just wanted for a change," Jack answered innocently.

"Cause ever since you became a Guardian and you want to talk with someone who was part the team you call me for a rematch," Rin stated matter of factly.

"And whose to say this isn't different," Jack asked in a final attempt to avoid talking about what was on his mind.

"Because of what has been going on," Rin stated blankly. She knew what was going on because of what Nature had told her.

"Oh," Jack said looking away a little.

"When Mother told me you'd lost the last seven years of your memory I knew it was only a matter of time before you came asking for a rematch, so spill," Rin said nudging Jack with her elbow. Sighing Jack took a deep breath as he wondered where to start.

"I don't know where to start," Jack admitted after a moment.

"Well why not with how all this is making you feel," Rin suggested.

"I feel confused and frustrated," Jack stated.

"And why is that," asked Rin as she leaned back.

"Because everything I know contradicts what I feel," Jack admitted "my mind tells me I don't know the Guardian's well enough to trust them, but my heart tells me there is no one I trust more."

"I see you believe that you can trust them while a the same time you feel you can," Rin stated as she summed up what she had just heard.

"Yeah basically," agreed Jack with a shy shrug.

"Jack do you know how ridiculous you sound right now," Rin asked with an amused look.

"Excuse me," Jack asked shocked by her remark.

"You heard me," Rin said "Jack to the best of you knowledge when was the last time your feelings have led you a stray," She asked.

"I don't know never I guess," Jack answered as he though back to all the decisions he'd made in his life.

"Exactly, for as long as I have known you have acted on your instincts and what you feel. In that time I have never known you to make the wrong call. Not even when you acted as if you were about to make the worst mistake of your life. No matter what decisions you've made everything has always turned out right," Rin stated making her point.

"I guess so," Jack agreed hesitantly.

"There's no guessing Jack, this is fact," she said with a conviction Jack rarely ever heard.

He sighed heavily as he thought about what she had said. True his feelings and instincts never seem to lead him wrong before, but still seven years was a lot to not remember.

"You know this yet still you hesitate," Rin said with a hint of wonder in her voice "what are you afraid of," she asked after a moment.

"What if I don't like what I remember. What if I lost my memories for a reason," he asked stating the one thought that seem to be on his mind constantly. Rin took a deep breath as she thought about the best way to answer his question.

"Well Jack I don't know about everything that went on in your life the last seven year. However of what I do know I can say for certain that there are several rather unpleasant memories, but I also know that they many more happy one. Those memories are the one that are worth remembering the bad over," she said with a kind smile.

"Ah yes the good memories no one will tell me anything about," Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"You'll just have to trust me on this one Jack," Rin said standing up "now if you will excuse me I have a ton of snow to drop on the Andes before Lily take over. In the mean time go home I'm sure the Guardians are worried about you by now," she stated before smiling and taking of giving him a salute in the process.

Jack watch her disappear over the horizon before staring at the spot she had been for a while longer. He allowed their conversation repeat itself in his head as he decided what to do next. There was no denying the fact that he would have to go home eventually. As he thought about their conversation a little longer another question seemed to form in his head. What was so great about his memories that he needed to remember rather than just being told? That seem to be just the question he need to realize it was time to return. So with a heavy sigh Jack pushed himself to his feet allowing himself to stretch before taking to the sky. He set his direction north hoping that this would all be worth it in the end. Taking one more final breath Jack began the long journey back.

**Author's Note: **

**So I have finally taken the time to introduce you guys to Rin. My whole though process behind her was Jack had to have someone to talk to during those three hundred years. She and Jack are sorta like brother and sister, but the way they act sometime one might think differently. The only catch is he has never mentioned her to any of the guardians. Especially not to Bunny. Needless to say I'm gonna be having a little fun with her. Who doesn't love a jealous Bunny hehehehehe. Anyways please tell me what you think of the chapter by reviewing. Until next time...**


	46. Chapter 46

After their conversation North had sent everyone home. He would inform them when Jack returned, but for the moment it was best that they give him the space he required. That ment once he did return they were not to all return and crowd him as they had before. It had been decided it would be best to space the visits out and keep them separate from one and other.

That had been a week ago. North had kept his word and had sent them all messages two days later informing them Jack had returned to the Pole and was unharmed. It had taken every ounce of will power for Bunny not to return to the Pole immediately upon receiving the letter. The amount of distance he was forced to put between him and his mate was hard for him to deal with. The only thing that made it so what tolerable was the fact Bunny kept telling himself he was doing it for his mate, and that it was something he need.

Bunny managed to keep away from the Pole and from Jack for the better part of a week. In the end he couldn't avoid it. He needed a special pigment for the dye color he was working on, and the only person he knew that had it was North.

* * *

North sat in his office looking over his lists. They were in the last few months before Christmas and this would be his only chance to check it before things became hectic. Well at least more hectic than they already were. North hadn't spent a whole lot of time working the pervious month thanks to Pitch. Now he was in the process of playing catch up.

The old Cossack was about halfway through the M's when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," he ordered looking up to see who had came calling as he checked his lists. He wasn't all that surprised to see that it was Bunny who was standing in the open door way "ah Bunny good to see you again, dough I had expected you sooner to check one Jack," North greeted.

"Well I was tryin' ta give 'im space like ya said," Bunny said rubbing the back of his neck "'sides I ain't 'ere ta see 'im," he admitted.

"Den vhy have you come," North asked not sure why Bunny would make the trip to the Pole if it wasn't to visit with Jack.

"I came ta see if ya 'ad any of that crimson pigment," Bunny answered.

"I see," North said as he thought. The pigment in question was one that was in high demand around the work shop this time of year. Though he was sure he'd be able to spare a pound or two, North had a far better idea in mind than just handing his friend what he needed. Hiding the smile that formed on his lips North looked to Bunny "I'm sorry to say dat at de moment ve are out. I've ordered new batch be prepared, but I'm afraid it von't be ready for another day or two," he fibbed "in mean time you are velcome to stay or come back another day."

"Thanks North but I think it best I head home and come back another day," Bunny sighed as he began to turn and leave.

"Oh Bunny vould you mind doing me a favor before you go," North called catching the pooka's attention. Bunny turned back with the intention of saying no, for the sheer fact every time he agreed to do the Cossack a favor he ended up running a large distance over snow and ice. However one look at the man in question and he paused.

"Depends if yer wantin' me ta go runnin' over the frozen waste land of yers ya can fer get it," Bunny stated firmly.

"Et es nothing of de sorta, I just need you to dake package up stairs to de greenhouse," North explained.

"Why do ya need me ta do it. Can't ya get one of yer yeties ta do it," Bunny asked with a raised brow.

"I could but considering de package es fer Jack I thought you might vant to do it," North said immediately seeing a renewed interest in the subject from Bunny.

* * *

Bunny stood just outside of the door to the greenhouse where Jack was. He wanted to go in but even though he was still hesitant. After there last conversation Bunny was nervous about seeing his mate again. Even though North had given him a reason to see him Bunny couldn't forget the confusion in Jack's eye. The uncertainty that he knew he was responsible for.

He looked to the brown package he held in one paw. North had told him that they were some flower bulbs, but beyond that he hadn't been specific. All he really knew was Jack was expecting them, so taking a deep breath Bunny entered into greenhouse garden he and Jack had created together.

Upon entering Bunny immediately heard the sound of music play. It was one of the classical music play list Bunny had created when they first had started working together. If there was one thing he knew Jack hated it was silence. Which was why when ever Jack was there Bunny knew because he would always be playing something.

"Jack ya in 'ere," Bunny called announcing his presence. He knew it was better to announce his presence to Jack than to surprise him. A lesson he wasn't soon to forget as he ran a paw subconsciously over his ears at the memory. At first he received no answer.

"I'm here," came the reply from behind him. Spinning on his heals Bunny turned to face Jack. Making it clear that he had been startled by the winter spirit's sudden appearance.

Jack watch in amusement as Bunny spun and faced him. He had not though it was possible to startle warrior pooka.

"Christ Jackie," Bunny said catching his breath "don't do that mate."

"Sorry didn't mean to," Jack said with a small laugh "can I help you with something," he asked after a moment.

It was clear to Bunny that Jack was in a far better mood than the last time they had met.

"Not really," Bunny answered.

"Then why are you," Jack asked.

"Just stopped by ta see if North had some red pigment I could use. He didn't and asked if I'd drop this off ta ya fer I left," Bunny explained holding out the brown package he had in his paw "said yer were waitin' fer it," he added watching as Jack's face seemed to light up.

"Finally," Jack exclaimed as he took the package from the pooka. Bunny couldn't suppressed the small laugh that passed over his lips. It always amused him to see Jack get excited over small things.

"I take it ya been expectin' this have ya," Bunny asked still amused at how excited Jack had been over the package.

"Yes, I asked North for them a couple days ago," Jack explained accepting the package eagerly.

"If ya don't mind me askin' what's in it," Bunny asked as he watched Jack start to open the package in question. Jack waited no time in taring the paper away the brown packing paper to reveal a simple wooden box.

"Their Snow Lily bulbs," Jack answered sliding open the lid and showing the contence to Bunny. Sure enough the small wooden box held close to a dozen small bulbs. Though without out Jack's explination Bunny never would have known what kind they were.

"Snow Lilies huh," Bunny said a hint of curiosity in his voice "never seen one," he stated which caused Jack to turn his head and stare at him.

"You live in the land of eternal spring and you have never seen a Snow Lily," Jack question out of shock.

"Nope I've heard of 'em but never 'av I seen one," Bunny confirmed with a shrug.

"You got to be kidding me," Jack said closing the box.

"Fraid not," Bunny replied with a shack of his head.

"Then we need to change that," Jack said as he grabbed hold of Bunny's paw and began to drag him off deeper into the garden.

"Where we goin'," Bunny called to Jack caught of guard by the winter spirit's sudden action.

"To show you how to plant a Snow Lily. If you've never seen one then I doubt you would know how to plant one," Jack called back as he continued to drag Bunny along.

**Author's Note: **

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to up date, but I started my new job and it has taken the majority of my time. Add to that the major case of writer's block that was caused by my lack of sleep. I just couldn't find the words to finish this chapter. But after two days off I finally found my inspiration to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write, and will be posted a lot sooner. To tell you the truth I missed my writing. I've been itching to write for little more than a week now. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think by review or PM. Until next time...**


	47. Chapter 47

Bunny and Jack spent the rest of that day together in the green house as Jack showed Bunny the proper way to plant a snow lily. Despite the fact that Jack had no memory of what gardening along side one another meant to Bunny. Bunny couldn't be happier for the simple fact Jack was there. He wasn't shy or stand offish as he had been in his pervious attempts to get Jack to open up to him. For the first time in what felt like an eternity Jack was his old joyous and care free self. For the few hours they spent together planting the bulbs North had gotten for Jack Bunny felt like he had his Jack back.

Bunny would steal glance when he knew Jack wasn't paying him any attention just to see the smile that no matter what could warm his heart. The smile that he had not seen since before Pitch. It gave Bunny hope when he saw it, for if something as simple as planting a few bulbs could bring it out then there was the chance his Jack could return to him.

As Jack worked to teach Bunny what was the proper way to plant the snow lilies he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of the situation. Though he didn't know why it felt natural to be alone with Bunny in the garden. At several points Jack thought about asking Bunny why, but then he would notice the pooka staring at him and all thoughts of gardening were lost as he fought to surpess the involuntary blush that crept into his cheeks.

Again more questions formed in Jack's mind as the day passed by. The one that seemed to take the front was why did Bunny cause such a reaction in him? As this question bounced around his mind Jack began to steal his own glances at the pooka. Every glance with the intention to try and figure out the answer, but with every glance Jack would quickly look away again. The sight of Bunny looking so happy, so at peace, so hopeful as he worked made Jack heart flutter and his breath catch. Each glance he took tugged at memories just out of his reach.

It was late afternoon by the time they finished. The two found themselves sitting on a small patch of grass that surrounded a tree close to the heart of the garden. Each lost in though. Bunny taking in the blissful feeling of being able to spend some time alone with Jack. Jack in turn thought over the many questions that seemed to consume his thoughts as of late. Many of them involving Bunny in one way or another often followed by the words of Nature or Rin.

As Jack sat with his knees drawn close to his chest and his arms drapped lazily over them he looked over to Bunny. His eyes drew to once more to the silver arm band that he wore. Of all the questions that were going through his mind that was one of them. Why was Bunny wearing his crest?

"Bunny," Jack called no longer able to hold his question back. He had to know why he had given Bunny the arm band. There were two reasons why that he could think of one it was for protection, or two it was given as a sign of his affections.

"Yeah Jackie," Bunny hummed not really paying much attention.

"Why did I give you that," he asked as he pointed to the arm band. Bunny looked oer to him and followed the direction to where Jack was pointing to his arm band. He thought for a moment wondering what would be the best way to explain its origins. At the time Bunny had taken it as a way to protect him from the cold weather, but as time passed on Bunny had began to realize it held more significance than just protection. Otherwise he would have given one to the others. Though Jack had never told him what it was he knew.

"Ya gave it ta me when I tagged along with ya one Fall. Said it was ta protect me from the cold," Bunny answered at last figuring it would be best to tell Jack what he had told him at the time.

"Oh," Jack said sounding a little disappointed. He couldn't help but feel that he had given it to him for other reasons.

"Is somethin' the matter," Bunny asked picking up on the disappointment in his voice.

"No it just I thought I'd given it to you for another reason," Jack confessed still sounding disappointed.

"Oh and what might that be," Bunny asked a slight bit of hope in his voice.

"Nothing, forget it," Jack said turning away from Bunny. Though this time he didn't bother to try and hide his disappointment. Bunny didn't know what the other reasons for receiving such a gift were which meant He hadn't told him. Making it highly unlikely that it had been a token of affection. Wait why did he care that he hadn't given it as a sign of affection. It wasn't like he cared for Bunny more than a friend or team mate right?

Jack quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He couldn't have allowed Bunny to be anything more to him than a friend. He had responsibilities that he couldn't ignore. Besides Nature would never allow it. There were traditions and expectation of him as the head of winter. Namely his betrothal to Rin. At that though Jack wondered if he had even told the others of her. If he hadn't how would they react. How would Bunny react to the news.

Bunny frowned slightly as Jack dismiss the subject. He had hoped that at the very least Jack was starting feel something of their love again, but the fact that he had dismiss talking about it made him think otherwise. If Jack was starting to feel that way again then he was currantly denying or he wasn't sure what the feelings meant. Either way he was no closer than he had been that morning.

"Ya know ya can talk ta me 'bout anythin'," Bunny said after a moment. His voice was gentle and caring. Jack looked up at him with an uncertain look. He was clearly in the middle of an internal debate. What he was debating Bunny hadn't the slightest clue, but if the uncertainty it was causing was anything to go by it was something important.

"Bunny," Jack said hesitantly after several moments.

"Yeah mate," Bunny asked.

"Did I ever tell you about being betrothed," Jack asked nervously.

At the word betrothed Bunny's eyes grew wide with shock. He quickly looked away from Jack unsure how to process the new information. Never before had Jack ever told him of being betrothed. Sure he knew there were things about Jack that he didn't know, but never before had he considered Jack had been betrothed to another. Bunny could feel his heart rate increase with a slight sense of panic.

"Really," Bunny managed after several moments finally able to push the panic bubbling in his chest down.

"Yeah, well its not set in stone just one of those just in case things," Jack stated not liking the unease he felt in Bunny.

"Oh, in case of what," Bunny asked trying to keep the panic and unease he felt from his voice.

"In case we don't find a life partner. We being season heads. Of all the seasonal spirits we are the only ones that must marry. Its one of those stadus things. From the time we are appointed as the successor to the time we are corrinated we are to find at least a suitor otherwise we marry our betroths," Jack explained not sounding to thrilled by the idea.

"Ya don't sound thrilled by the idea," Bunny pointed out finding comfort in Jack's least than thrilled reaction to the subject.

"Cause I'm not. Don't get me wrong the spirit that I'm betrothed to isn't the worst choice. She a good friend, but I have a hard time seeing her as anything more," Jack sighed and leaned back against the tree. Bunny on the other hand hid the smirk that wanted to cross his face. He knew why the Jack couldn't see her as more than a friend, and that was because she wasn't his type.

"I ya don't mind me askin' who is yer betrothed to," Bunny asked as calmly as he could. He had to remind himself that Jack had no memory of the last three years. Meaning he couldn't treat Jack as they were mates though every fiber of his being screamed at him to just tell Jack the truth. At least then he wouldn't have to hear his mate talk about marrying another.

"Rin," Jack answered breaking through Bunny's thoughts.

The pooka immediately recognized the name. He had heard it a few times during the guardian meetings, but never had he met the spirit who it belonged to.

"But like I've said she a good friend nothing else," Jack said feeling a need to put emphasis on the friend part.

"Ya known 'er long," Bunny asked wanting to know more of the spirit who had almost became his mate's partner.

"About two hundred and fifty years give or take a decade," Jack answered truthfully "met her a year or two after she was created Winter was the one who trained us. For awhile she was my only friend. Winter was great and all but he was more mentor than friend. His only interest in me was as it turned out was to make me his successor. The other spirits were nice enough, but I wouldn't called them friends," he said with a sigh.

"So when did ya make more," Bunny asked glancing over to where Jack rested against the tree.

Jack thought for a moment before turning his head to face Bunny a peaceful smile on his face "the day I became a Guardian."

Bunny felt his hitch a little by Jack's answer. He knew they had become friends of sorts that day, but it never really occurred to him if Jack had'd friends before them.

Neith spoke for a time after that. The gravity of the conversation leaving no real room for anything else to be said.

"Bunny," Jack said wanting answers to another question.

"Yeah Jackie," Bunny replied.

"How did you and I finally learn to get along," Jack asked sitting up and turning to face Bunny.

"Believe it or not by doin' this," Bunny answered as he motioned to their surroundings.

"What that supose to mean," Jack asked not understanding Bunny's answer. Bunny chuckled slightly.

"By this I mean gardenin' and talkin'," Bunny explained " 'bout fer years go I invited ya ta the Warren ta help plant the field fer next years crop of goggies. We spend two weeks plantin' and talkin' 'bout everythin' under the sun. Thats 'ow I learned ya were quite the gardener. Knew just about as much as I did on the subject," Bunny went on with a fond smile as he recalled the two weeks they had spent that first time. He looked over to Jack only to see him staring off into space with a blank look "'ey are ya listenin' ta me," Bunny asked waving a hand in front of Jack's face.

What Bunny didn't realize was that as he was talking his explination had triggered something in Jack. As he listened to Bunny speak flashes of memories from that time started to appear to him. Many to fast for him to grasp, but from what he did grasp another pitcure began to form in his mind.

"Ay Jackie," Bunny shouted annoyed by the fact he was being ignored. Jack head snapped over to look at Bunny a little dazed.

"What, huh," Jack answered.

"I asked ya if ya was listenin'," Bunny said repeating his question.

"Sorry guess I must have zoned out a little," Jack replied with an innocent shrug. Bunny's eyes softened slightly.

"Were ya rememberin' somethin'," Bunny asked sounding hopeful. Jack only shrugged.

"Now sure, it was kinda fuzzy and in peices at best," Jack answered with a sigh. Bunny to sighed feeling his hopes dashed if only slightly. Slowly he got to his feet and held a paw out for Jack to grab hold which he did "don't sweat it mate, they'll come back in time," Bunny said not letting his disappointment in reach his voice as he pulled Jack to his feet.

"I know, it just frustrating not to know," Jack replied with a sigh.

"I know it is, believe me I know," Bunny said with another sigh. They two stood there for a moment neither saying anything.

"So I guess I'll see you later," Jack said wanting to end the silence.

"Guess so," Bunny responded.

"Well see you later...Bunny," Jack said pausing as if to call Bunny by another name only to forget. The way he said his name sound as if he were settling on something he knew wasn't right. With his goodbye said Jack turned and left. At the hesitation Bunny heard in Jack's voice at calling him Bunny he felt his heart clench. He knew what Jack was wanting to call him, but he also knew he couldn't because he didn't remember.

Bunny waited until he was sure Jack was gone before whispering "Aster, my name is Aster," he said choking on the sobs. He wasn't sure what hurt worse. Jack without any memories or Jack with a broken one.

**Author's Note: **

**Well I told you there was more to Rin. At least I think I did sorry its been a long day. Anyways my thoughts about the betrothal was that was one of the issues addressed in the two years Jack was away. Bunny is only finding out about it because well Jack is looking at things the way they were seven years ago. Anywho this chapter derailed a little from what I had planned or had sorta planned. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. These chapters are starting to become confusing on account I am writing them over the course of several days. Until next time...**


	48. Chapter 48

As Bunny whispered his plea he couldn't stop the tears that followed even as he held back his sobs. He watched after the direction Jack had gone for sometime before deciding it was best to return to the Warren. Though he and Jack were making progress he doubt Jack would feel comfortable if he stayed the night. With a heavy sigh he opened a tunnel to take him back to the Warren. He would be back in a few days to inquire once more about the pigment, and perhaps spend a little more time with his beloved. In the mean time however he would remain in the Warren that now only ever felt empty to him.

"Please come back ta me soon luv, keep yer promise ta me," Bunny pleaded in whispered tones before taking one last look in his Jack's direction before dropping down into his hole.

Unbeknown to the pooka was the fact that the wind had carried his pleas straight to the one person he wanted so desperately to hear them.

As Jack was closing the door to the green house he heard it. He heard Bunny's no Aster's desperate plea. He heard the heartbreak and sadness. He heard the loneliness and hopelessness. He heard it all. The wind had brought to him not only the pooka's words, but emotions Bunny seemed to hide so well in his presence. The sound of which only confused him. Why was Bunny-no-Aster so broken up by the fact he hadn't called him by apparently what was his actual name.

Jack stood confused as he thought over Bunny's plea. He ran the words over and over in his mind. Yes the name Aster was familiar to him, but no he couldn't place it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember when Bunny had told him his name.

Sighing heavily Jack was just about ready to close the door once more when again he heard yet another plea from the pooka. This time however the words seemed to strike a much deeper cord.

A promise, he had made a promise to Bunny to return. No that wasn't right he had promised Aster that he would return. Deep down Jack knew he had, but it still didn't make sense.

As Jack continued to try and remember he laid down on his bed. When he had gotten to his room he couldn't remember nor did he really care. It wasn't too much longer that Jack found himself drifting off. The only thing he'd figured out was that he had made Aster a promise to return.

It was just before he closed his eyes to allow sleep to claim him that Jack saw his vision go white. One moment he was in his room about to go to sleep the next he was in one of North's many living rooms sitting before a fire curled up comfortably in Bunny's arms.

_Jack sat curled up in Bunny's lap as they sat in front of the fireplace. Neither spoke wanting nothing more than to be in each others company away from the chaos that was their family._

_"So where are we now exactly," Jack asked at last breaking the silence._

_"That depends on what ya want," Bunny responded thoughtfully._

_"I want to be with you more than anything. That being away from you was the hardest thing that I ever had to do," Jack said snuggling into Bunny's furry chest even more to make his point._

_"Me too," Bunny responded by tightening his hold on Jack a little more._

_"So where does that leave us," Jack asked again._

_"Well if ya are willin' that would make us boyfriends by human standards," Bunny answer. Jack looked up at him._

_"With you I'll always be willing," Jack said with a smile. Bunny returned the smile as he lend down to kiss him. Jack returned the kiss gladly. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke apart for air, and returned to cuddling._

_"Bunny," Jack said after a time. Though it sounded as if he was on the verge of falling asleep._

_"Aster," Bunny correct._

_"Huh," Jack questioned confusion evident in his voice._

_"My name is Aster," Bunny explained patiently. Finding that Jack look so adorable half asleep._

_"Alright then, Aster," Jack said again with a yawn._

_"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny asked with a slight chuckle._

_"I love you," Jack answered cuddling closer to Bunny's chest. Bunny seem to freeze at the confession. He peered down to where Jack lay in his arms fast asleep. Bunny couldn't help but smile._

_"I luv ya ta," Bunny whispered nuzzling Jack's temple. Bunny continued to watch the flames dance in the fire place for a while long until he to drifted off to sleep._

Jack bolted upright as what he could only assume was a memory ended. From there it was like pieces of a puzzle began to fall into place. Everything he had been feeling around Bun-Aster was because of the relationship they had. It wasn't just a friendship but something more. Something he hadn't seen coming.

Jack breathed deeply as he tried to come to terms with what he was remembering. It was one memory that told him what he had being trying to figure out since he woke up in the infirmary. As he allowed the return of the memory to settle into his mind Jack looked at the pictures that stood on dresser against the wall. So many of the ones with just him and Bunny made sense now.

Though the longer he looked at them the more he felt as if some were missing. Standing and walking over to them he examined them more closely. Opening one of the drawers he saw many empty frames. Ones he knew he kept for new photos. Closing it back Jack looked again at the photos. Then it occurred to him what if there were more photos that he just hadn't had the chance to frame yet.

Turning to another set of drawers Jack open them and began to look through more photos. Many he knew were old even without most of his memories. After several minutes of searching he came up empty. Jack sighed heavily disappointed that he hadn't found what he was looking for. Reluctantly he began to put the photos he'd removed back when he noticed something off about the drawer he was in. Looking at it more closely he discover it to be much more shallower than it should have been.

Jack ran a hand along the bottom until he found what he was looking for. A small notch towards the back. He gave it a small push and to no great surprise was met with the sound of clicking and whining of gears as the locks that held it closed opened. A moment later the bottom of the drawer popped open. Lifting it open the rest of the way Jack revealed a leather bound album. The cover was beautifully embossed with gold and silver. In the top left corner were silver snowflakes and in the bottom right golden easter eggs.

As Jack stared at it an image of him unwrapping the book with Bunny sitting beside him flash before his eyes. He remembered it had been a gift from Bunny to him. He knew it was to commemorate something special, but the reason behind the gift was still just beyond his grasp.

Hesitantly Jack reached for the album. He knew the answers he sought were held within its pages, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for them. The memory of him confessing his love and Bunny his had taken him by surprise. Still he had to know just how deep his feelings for Bunny were.

Stealing what courage he had left Jack grabbed hold of the book and returned to sitting on his bed. There he stared at the cover a little longer before opening the book and began to flip through the pages.

**Author's Note:**

**Well now we are getting somewhere. For those of you who might be wondering why Jack didn't get excited about remembering. The answer is simple at least for me it is. He just when from being unsure of his feeling to love no in between, and considering his state of mind at the moment that would be a little alarming. Despite his instincts he still has the mind set of seven years prior. Which also means he still has trust issues. So for him to suddenly remember him trusting Bunny enough to confess his love would take him by surprise. Sorry for the cliff hanger but if I added what comes next it would be too long. As always please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have my next chapter up sooner. I have tomorrow off so maybe I'll have the next one posted by tomorrow night. No promises though cause I generally just wanna sleep on my days off. Until next time...**


	49. Chapter 49

Jack stood staring out the windows of his room that over looked the vasted frozen tundra of the Pole. Though as his eyes took in the snowy landscape before him his mind was else where. He had spent the night looking through the album Bunny had given him as a mating present. With each Picture he remembered more and more of the relationship he shared with his mate. Though some of it was still a little spotty he remembered enough to know that he and Bunny were mates and had been so for months.

As a result he regained much of his missing memories of the passed seven years including the two years he spent preparing to take the role of head of winter. He remembered Mother Nature releasing him from his betrothal to Rin so he could be with Bunny. He remember the moment he saw his Bunny again. How it had made him feel to finally be with him again.

The only thing he couldn't remember was the battle with Pitch. Well at least nothing after being injected with the stuff that made him feel as if someone had poured fire into his blood. Though if the way the others had acted after waking up in the infirmary was anything to go on chances were he didn't want to remember.

Standing before the window Jack felt his heart warm as his thoughts continued to revoled around his mate. He wanted to go to Bunny the moment he realize what his loss in memory must have done to him but he didn't. The memory of the day before still fresh in his mind. without even realizing it he had told Bunny the one thing about him he had never want to. He had kept the secret of his betrothal so not to worry his mate over something that was no longer an issue. Especially after the scandal that had taken place among the winter spirits earlier that year. He knew the moment he revealed the return of his memories Bunny would want answers that Jack would readily give.

Jack reached a hand up to his mating mark. That was yet another thing he had realized was off. The strong connection he had share with his mate was now almost nonexistent. He wonder that after all that he had put Bunny through over the passed month if his mate would even want him back. The pain he had heard in his mate's voice broke his heart because he knew he was the cause of that pain.

The more Jack thought about it the more he was unsure of what to do. How could he go to Bunny had tell him he remembered. After weeks of failed attempts made by not only him but the others as well. How could he simply tell Bunny that he remembered after one night of looking through an album.

* * *

North sat in his workshop chipping away at a new toy design. Though as his hands worked his mind was to else where. He had heard from one of his yeties that Bunny and Jack had hit it off yesterday. Then later when he had saw Jack heading towards his room he had seen him in a deep state of confusion. It was enough to make him wonder if Jack was remembering or not.

North wonder if he should tell Bunny of his suspicions, but the consequences of that action were what kept him from making the call. What if he was wrong? He would get Bunny's hopes up. Then again what if he were right? In that case he would be telling Bunny something that should have come from Jack not him.

As North continued to debate the morality of his current delima a knock came at the door.

"Come in," he called as he turn to see who was at the door. Which as it turned out to be was Phil "vhat es it," he asked.

Phil responded in some garble mess of what was his native tongue. Of which North seemed to easily understand.

"Dere es another vinter spirit here to see Jack," North repeated Phil's message back in disbelief. In the time Jack had been a guardian never had there ever been another winter spirit to visit the pole.

Another garble response form Phil as he asked what to do.

"Go, summon Jack vhile I greet our guest," North ordered after a moment. He was curious to see which winter spirit was the first to visit Jack here.

* * *

North walked along the corridor that led to the main hall. He wanted to meet the winter spirit who had shown up out of the blue. While he was used to his fellow guardian dropping in unannounced it was something that rarely happen with the rest of the spirit world. When and if he did get visits from the other spirits. They always would send him world before ever coming near the pole.

Turning the corner North caught sight of the visiting spirit. There standing in the middle of the great hall stood a winter spirit. As he drew closer North could see one that not only was the spirit similar to height as Jack, but that she was a girl.

Her form was covered mostly with what appeared to be a blue velvet cloak. The hood resting at her shoulders revealing pale silver hair that was braided in a way that kept it from her face while still being down. Form what North was able to make out he could tell that she was wearing a skirt or dress that came down to her ankle almost matching the length of the cloak.

The winter spirit turned to face him as he approached revealing to him her light violet color eyes. They gave North the feeling as if she was able to see straight through him. In addition to her piercing violet eyes the rest of her features appeared to be flawless. Her skin was pale like Jack's but with more of an ivory under tone to it. Her frame while lean still held curves giving her form an hour glass appearance. She was dressed in a white lace shirt that was off the shoulders. The sleeves were long and fitted flaring out at the elbow while the rest of it hugged her form tightly. It was cut in such a way that it barely covered her midsection. The skirt was long and made from a deep blue satin. It had a slit that went up the side stopping mid thigh. It allow North to see the pale blue leggings that were otherwise cover by the fabric of her skirt. A silver chain hung around her waist to serve as a belt. One end dangled down a few inches as the other met a part of the chain with a silver snowflake to serve for the buckle. She wore flats to match that were decorated with delicate snowflake patterns. The closer North looked the more he noticed similar patterns in the rest of her wardrobe. To say she was beautiful didn't seem to do her justice. The only question now was who was she?

"Greetings, I am Nicolas St. North and you are..." North asked leaving the question open.

"Rin Snow," she stated simply though with a clear defensive tone. North could tell that being there was uncomfortable for her. Though whether it was from the warmth of the room or from being in the pole in general North couldn't tell.

"It is good to meet you Miss. Snow, let me be the first to velcome you to my home," North said as he gestured to the area around them.

"You are here to see Jack no," North inquired when Rin made no further comments.

"Yes," was Rin's reply curtly.

"I have sent one of my vorker to fetch him. He should be here any moment," North state cheerfully.

Rin only offered a nod in response.

"In mean time vhy not vait in living room," North said as he gestured down one of rooms connected to the hallway they were standing in.

At first Rin looked from North to the doorway of the room in question. She seemed hesitant to accept the Cossack's offer. It was clear to North that she did not trust him. It was very similar in fact to the level of mistrust that he had once seen in Jack when he had first joined them.

"Very well," Rin said at last after a moment of thought. Though she still kept her distance even as North led her to the living area. There she took the seat farthest from the roaring fire that burned in the hearth. The way she acted remined North very much of the the way Jack acted that first year. The similarity of their behaviors were enough to make North wonder if all seasonal spirits were this untrusting of other.

"So you are friend of Jack da," North asked taking a seat across from her.

"You could call us that," Rin answered blankly.

"And have you known him long," North asked wanting to know more about her.

She hesitated a moment before finally responding to the question "yes, I've known Jack for the passed two hundred years."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Both just eyeing the other. North looked at Rin with a curious eye while Rin returned the look with more judgemental one of her own.

"So your North," Rin finally stated breaking the silence that grew around them.

"I am," confirmed North with a nod of his head.

"Jack talks about you and the others a lot," she stated as she continued to stare at him "don't think I've ever heard him give anyone as much praise as he gives you bunch."

"I shall take that as compliment," North said in his usual cheery voice "tell me vhat else has Jack told you of us," he asked trying to make conversation.

"That he considers you as family and trust you with his life," Rin replied in a blunt tone. One that told North the trust she spoke of was not mutual.

"I take it you do not feel same," North asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm undecided on the matter. Trusting outsiders isn't something seasonal spirits do. Still earning Jack trust isn't an easy thing to do...," Rin said allowing her words to trail off.

"And ees not something ve take lightly," North stated firmly if not a little sadly.

Rin took notice of the change in the Cossack's voice. Though she didn't need an explanation for it. With Jack's lack of memory she knew his trust in the guardians had faltered. She knew seven years ago Jack was still learning to trust them, and even now she saw how his lack of trust was affecting him. From the short amount of time she had spent with him she had seen first hand how drastically his whole demeanor had changed. The confidence he had gain as a Guardian had to vanished.

They would have continued talking a little more if it weren't for the fact that in that moment Jack walked in.

"Rin," Jack called "I wasn't expecting you for another week," he said with a pleased if not relieved smile. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the spirit in question as she was greeted by him.

"I came early, thought we could get a head start," Rin answered as she was pulled into a friendly embrace. An action which took her by surprise. If there was one thing she was not used to it was Jack showing affection of any kind openly.

North to was taken back by the way he greeted Rin. Although it was something he was used to seeing. For Jack to show affection in such away was something he had learned over time. He wonder vaguely if it was a habit Jack was unknowingly remember or not. Regardless North stood from his chair knowing that either Jack or Rin or both would ask him to leave.

"If you vill excuse me I have vork I must return to," North state when the two were once again facing him "it vas good to meet you Miss. Snow. Please do not hesitate to visit in de future. Any friend of Jack is velcomed in my home," he said with a smile that only served to reinforce what he was saying.

"Thank you I will keep that in mind," Rin replied nodding her head slightly as she acknowledged him. North nodded as he excused himself from the room.

When he was gone and the door closed behind him Rin turned to face Jack once more.

"He is quite a character," she said with an amused smile. To which Jack's only reply was a shrug.

"You get used to it," he replied also amused.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I'm going to end this chapter here. It was getting too long for what I have in mind. I apology for how long it is taking me to update. I just don't seem to have the time hardly anymore to write. I promise you I haven't forgotten. I'm just so busy with work to the point all I want to do is sleep when I get off. Though with any luck I will have a new chapter up tomorrow. With what is happening in my life as of late I could really use a good distraction. First my baby brother is diagnosed with a heart condition then my uncle passed away last night. Can't tell you how many times I broke down in tears today while at work. How no one noticed is beyond me. Anyways long story short I'm in the mood for a happy ending for this arch. So please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	50. Chapter 50

Jack looked out the window as he half listened to Rin inform him of what he needed to know for the upcoming winter. Most of what he was being told he had remembered, and what he didn't he listened to. Though for the most part he was lost in his own thoughts of what was the best way to tell Aster.

"OWWW," Jack cried as he felt the sharp sting of a hand smacking the back of his head "what was that for," he asked as he rubbed his head.

"For not paying attention," Rin answered annoyed by the fact Jack hadn't listened to a word she'd said.

"I was to paying attention," Jack said glaring back at her.

"Oh really, what was I talking about just now," Rin asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ummm...something about the northern wind not wanting to reach as far south any more," Jack said with a shrug as he realized he didn't know what Rin had been talking about.

"Your right Jack I was talking about the northern wind," Rin said with a smile that gave Jack a foreboding feeling "an hour ago," she said with the same smile.

"Oh," was all Jack said as he looked away from her "sorry," his eyes looking away from her. Rin's smile faded as she watched as Jack appeared to deflate.

"Jack how long have you've had your memory back," she asked with a sigh. Jack looked up at her shock by the question.

"How...how did you know," Jack asked stuttering slightly.

"I didn't until know," Rin replied with as smile as Jack glared at her. He was not happy that she had tricked him into telling her "at least not for sure. Jack anyone who knows you well enough could figure out that you are remembering more than your letting on. Beside what really gave it away was the way you were tuning me out. Generally pay attention when some one is telling you something you don't know otherwise you tune out," she continued in a matter of factly tone.

"Really," Jack asked shyly. Rin nodded an affirmative.

"Though by the way North was acting I say he doesn't know yet," Rin said stating her observations.

"No, none of them do," Jack replied as shook his head.

"How long have they been back," Rin asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Since about late last night," Jack said with a sigh.

"You don't seem happy about it," Rin said noticing his lack of excitement about the fact.

"How can I be after everything I've put the others through especially Bunny," Jack said pointing out the events of the previous month.

"Because they have the right to know," Rin stated flatly "they deserve to know Jack especially Bunny. Besides how do you think they will feel if they find out through someone else," Rin asked. Jack let out a sigh he knew Rin was right. He had to tell his family and soon.

"You're right," he said after a several moment.

"When am I not," Rin asked with a smug smirk.

"Shut up," Jack said giving her a playful shove.

"Well since you have you memories back I guess I should tell you what you've missed," Rin said changing the topic.

"That would probably be a good idea," Jack replied with a grateful smile "so what have I missed," he asked egeared to learn what had happened.

"Mother finally gave her blessing for me and Darrick to marry," Rin stated happily as she told Jack the news she had been carrying with her for the last two weeks.

* * *

Bunny walked down the hallway leading to North's study. In his rush to leave the day before he had managed to leave his brushes behind. Though he hadn't wanted to return for another day he couldn't do his work without his brushes.

He had retrieved his brush roll from the green house, and now was on his way to North to inquire not only about the pigment but Jack as well. There was no way he would leave without at least saying hello.

As he made his way down the hallway Bunny heard the sound of Jack laughing. The sound of which immediately his attention. Knowing North would most likely in his study the rest of the day Bunny began to follow the sound of his mate's laughter. A sound both familiar and foreign to his ears.

As he grew closer Bunny could hear the sound of yet another laugh. This one however sounded much more feminine. He could tell it wasn't Tooth's which confused him. Who could Jack be talking with? Bunny wondered as he followed the sound of laughter to a door that led to a sitting room. The door was closed save for a crack just large enough for Bunny to pear inside as he continued to listen.

He saw Jack sitting on the couch on the far side of the room. He sat in away that his full attention was given to the girl he was talking to. The girl to was sitting likewise so her attention was given solely to him. Though Bunny was too far away to get a clear look he could at least tell that she appeared close in age to Jack and had silver hair and pale skin.

"Rin I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear Mother has finally given her blessing for the ceremony," Jack said happily as he calmed down from the laughter.

"I know, we've waited nearly a century to marry and now it's finally happening," Rin all but sang. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she imagined her spending eternity with the one she loved most in the world.

Bunny's heart stopped when he heard the word marry. He couldn't believe it his mate was talking about marrying another, and what was worse Nature was allowing it.

"So have you given thought to setting a date," Jack asked with somewhat of a more forced smile. Despite his happiness for his friend all the talk of weddings and marriage made his heart ache from his Bunny.

"Well I was thinking February 23rd the day we met all those years ago. You remember right," Rin asked to caught up in her own happiness to notice Jack's change in smile.

Bunny however didn't he knew Jack too well to not to know when he was faking a smile. He remembered Jack telling him how he hadn't been thrilled about the idea of being betrothed. To see the look on his mate's face seemed to confirmed that he wasn't entirely to happy.

"How could I not I ran into a wall of ice because of you," Jack said with a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I told you not to go that but you didn't listen," Rin said with a laugh.

"I thought you and Darrick were kidding about the wall of ice," Jack replied deffenceiively.

"Well you know better now don't you," Rin snickered.

Had Bunny not been so focused on what the two were talking about he probably would have found the thought of Jack running into a ice wall funny. However as things stood Bunny was too focused on how to handle what he was hearing. Part of him wanted charge into the room and claim Jack as his, but the another part told him that he couldn't. With not having his memory the only thing he would accomplish would be to freak him out.

"So has mother decided when to make the announcement to the court," Jack asked when their laughter once again died down.

"She said she would announce it at the next solstice meeting. She said she would hold another one on the winter solstice one to not only inform the others but to bring everyone up to date on the events of the passed month," Rin explained taking a more serious tone.

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming," Jack said with a laugh as he stood. Rin followed him with her eyes for a moment before they fell onto the clock.

"Oh is it really that late already," Rin asked as she stood.

"Time flies when your having fun," Jack said with a smirk.

"Haha, but seriously I need to go I promised Lily she could help design my dress," Rin said with a slight grimace.

"Oh good luck with that one," Jack said trying to contain his smile. The two stood there a moment more before cracking up into a new fit of laughter.

"Oh just say I'm doomed. Once Lily gets an idea she won't let it go," Rin said when she calmed down enough to speak.

"Come on it won't be that bad," Jack said.

"Remember what she did when Talie and Sorin got married," Rin siad pointedly.

"Point taken," Jack said remembering the chaos of the affair "but remember your the bride you have the final say, and if Lily still doesn't listen just tell me and I'll put her in her place," Jack said with a knowing smile.

"I will," Rin said as she was pulled into a friendly embrace.

Bunny watched as he saw Jack hug Rin. The action itself seemed to be the last straw as red seem to cloud his vision. How dare the trollop touch his mate. The next thing Bunny knew was he was through the door throwing precaution to the wind. Whether Jack remembered him or not he was his mate and he'd be damned before he allowed someone else to touch him.

"Jack ya in here," Bunny called sounding as if he had been looking for him rather than spying. Jack broke away from Rin the moment Bunny entered.

"Bunny," Jack said surprised to see his mate "what are you doing here," he asked hoping to avoid explaining why he was hugging Rin. He love Bunny dearly but if there was one thing he knew of Bunny was that it wasn't hard to make him jealous given the right circumstances.

"Oh I just came ta see if North had what I was needin' and thought I'd pop in an say 'ello," Bunny said casually not missing a beat as he came to stand beside him. Though he hid his jealousy well Jack could still see it. There was no doubt in his mind that Bunny had seen them.

"So who yer friend," Bunny asked with a polite smile as he turned his attention to Rin.

"This is Rin, she's my right hand when it comes to all things winter," Jack said knowing there would be a great deal of explaining to do later.

"I see," Bunny said as he continued to stare at her. An action Rin was starting to feel uncomfortable by.

"Ummm...Jack I just going to go," Rin said as she was no longer able to stand the intensity of the glare Bunny was giving her.

"I ok I'll see you and Darrick in a few weeks to talk more about what kind of ceremony you two want," Jack said.

"Alright then," Rin said as she turned and left. Bunny's eye grew wide as he realized he hadn't had all of the facts. Jack hadn't been talking about him marrying Rin he had been talking about Rin marrying another. As the realization donned on him Bunny coukd help but feel like a complete and total ass.

Jack on the other hand had not been amused by his mate behavior towards his friend. Regardless of the reason Jack gave and angry glare and quickly reached a hand up so that it grabbed hold of one ear and pulled it down hard.

"E. Aster Bunnymund what the hell was that about," Jack demanded as he continued to pull on his mate's ear in a way he knew was painful.

"Owowowowow, I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean ta I just sorta lost control of myself," Bunny whimpered to focused on the pain in his ear to realize Jack had just called him by his full name "I saw ya huggin' 'er and I just lost it, now will ya please let go of ma ear," Bunny asked as he started to sqrime trying to get away from Jack's vice like grip.

Jack still not happy with the way Bunny had acted gave his one more squeeze before releasing it. Bunny responded by pulling away and as gently as he could rubbed his ear. If there was one thing Bunny generally did when he made Jack mad. It was to stay more than arms length away because Jack way of punishing was to pull on his ears painfully. And like a light bulb went off in his head Bunny realize it was only something Jack had started doing after they had become a couple.

"Jackie," Bunny breath in almost disbelief. Jack's frown turned into a loving smile.

"Not the way I wanted to tell you bu...," Jack began only to have the wind knocked from him as Bunny rushed to embrace him and embrace in which Jack gladly returned.

Bunny held him tightly as slight tears of joy began to fill his eyes "I thought I'd lost ya," Bunny whispered.

"I told you that will never happen," Jack replied his words muffled by Bunny's fur.

**Author's Note: **

**Ok so I've been wanting to write a chapter when you get to see Bunny's jealous side. This chapter was fun to write and it came to me relatively easy compared to the last few. The fact that Bunny was ease dropping on the wrong part of a conversation just made it better. This string of events had been going on in my head since I started this arch, and actually had it ending one of several way. To many to count. Anyways I think I have about another chapter or two left for this arch maybe three if I throw in some alone time between the two if you catch my drift. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I also want to thank everyone for their kind words. They really made me feel better after the kind of day I had yesterday. Untill next time...**


End file.
